Beauty is the Beast
by Lougara
Summary: [AU.] What marks the difference between a man and a beast? Shadow the Werehog didn't know the answer when he encountered Sonic. Mischief and hedgehog shenanigans ahead.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaborated story written in 2010 with ShotsOfSunshine.

The writing is going through heavy editing to upgrade the quality, so updates will be slow.

Constructive Critique is encouraged.

* * *

**O X O - CHAPTER ONE - O X O**

At a small village inhabited by an echidna tribe, a shriek of panic and cries of fear erupted through the marketplace. Monstrous hellhounds raged through the streets and shops, they tore down wagons, tents, and plowed through villagers alike. They demolished everything they came across. The men were mauled, and women fled with their frightened children screaming. Chaos reigned while cries of help rang across the village.

Braziers were knocked over, and the hot coal they contained tumbled out. Things caught on fire and the black tendrils of billowing smoke and ash rose above the houses. The clouds thickened with the scent of burning flesh and cloth. The stench spread and was swept by the unsettled gusts of wind towards the nearby forest.

It was not long before a creature raised its head. Its horn-like ears swiveled, and its snout directed to the wind when it caught the smell of danger.

Savage monsters unleashed their terror at the villagers in what appeared to be a losing battle. The hulking form of the beast dropped the deer it had caught and dashed forwards. Ears curved back, its snout wrinkled in a snarl and its fur bristled, it took no more than a minute to leap into the fry. It had bright-red eyes and bared blood stained fangs. People screamed in various levels of panic at seeing the new arrival.

The townspeople were soon tossed into confusion when the beast ignored them and attacked its once-brethren. The beast was a werehog twice the size of the attackers. He swatted hellhounds off the injured people and tossed others into the flames. He fought to protect the mothers and their children. The hellhounds fled in fear when they realized they didn't stand a chance against the new demon.

With the danger nullified, the werehog turned to the village. The folks directed their attention to smothering the flames. The werehog did not waste a moment to grab the nearest barrel and help. After getting over the initial shock of the beast helping them, the people hastened to put out the fires, yet kept their distance from the much larger creature.

The dark plumes of smoke dwindled and soon resided after a few hours. The fires were out at last, but not without leaving most of the village in ashes. But the village was saved, and for that the people were relieved.

The werehog's hind leg went up to scratch his side and shake the soot from his coat. With a snort to clear his nasal, he peered at the townspeople who focused on him. He was unfazed when he saw they've gathered broomsticks and pitch forks, in case he would turn on them. He let out a derisive snort, pushed to his four feet and lumbered towards the forests once more.

"Wait!" An echidna pleaded, his wooden cane clacked against the ground. His tribal garments were ruined with dirt, soot, and stains of blood colored the claw marks on his arm. He studied their saviors' appearance.

The werehog held his position and snorted at the delicious scent of blood, then narrowed his stare at the old man in warning. The werehog's fur was as dark as night and crowned with streaks of red. His arms flexed with well corded muscles, a clear sign that the beast carried a heavy build of formidable strength. The creature's palms were bare of fur and were dark blue in skin. The crimson claws were long and sharp.

"I thank you for helping us. It is not often that a demon would turn against his own kind." he gestured towards his people, who watched the werehog with uncertainty. "I am Locke. Do you have a name?"

The beast's lips moved as a deep, surly voice replied. "Shadow." He turned his body to face the swarm of villagers.

"I thank you again, Shadow. I can sense you are unlike other demons." Locke looked at the giant with a searching gaze. "Is there a way we can repay you?"

Shadow wrinkled his muzzle in irritation. "I am not interested in whatever you have to offer." he turned to leave.

"Wait, please!" Locke limped after him until he was no more than five feet away.

Shadow spun around and came face to face with Locke with a challenging snarl. Locke was startled. He tumbled back and fell on his seat with a yelp. Shadow's rank breath was hot and thick with blood, and when it met Locke's nostrils he covered his snout, it burned like firewater and his eyes got teary. Shadow stared down at him and Locke held the gaze, unafraid. Shadow was impressed, so he took a step back to give the man space.

Locke composed himself, since there was no need to offend the beast. "What brought you here? It is unlikely for a creature like you to risk his self for a village." he asked, and when he received no more than an annoyed scowl, he leaned on his cane and got up. "Could I interest you in a deal, then?"

Shadow snorted in amusement, then quirked a brow. "And what could you possibly have to offer?" he drawled and sat down, a wicked grin curved across his muzzle. "Plus, you should know better than make a deal with a demon."

The echidna pursed his lips and met the ruby eyes with a determined stare. "This has not been the first time our village was besieged by demons. I fear that many more attacks like the one which happened today may wear us down into nothing."

Shadow growled. "Get to the point." He demanded.

Locke leaned on his staff. "I would like to ask you to extend your services and protect our village." he ignored the sharp gasps which came from the villagers behind him. "We will give you the item of your choosing in return for your guardianship."

Shadow straightened up and rolled his shoulders, his muzzle stretched in a cold smile. "It seems the rest of your village is not in favor of such a deal, and they will be less pleased when they know my demands." He announced, and gave the crowed a cold look. "I require one maiden from your village as tribute. She must be young, virgin, and with no ties or attachments to another. She will be in my company for one year. When the time is up, I will leave and they will have their freedom back." While the folks absorbed his request, Shadow shook his fur and then turned towards the forest. "I will give you three days should you decide to accept this deal. On the third night, send your choice to the south river by the witching hour." Shadow shifted from a walk to a run, and his dark figure blended into the blackness of the forest.

The thick silence he left behind hung heavy in the air, and when it passed the people swarmed around Locke with rage and words of disdain. "Locke, you can't be serious!" some argued. "It is a demon!" "You can not trust him!" another snarled. "Have you gone mad, old man? I refuse to let that filth come anywhere near our women!" a third growled.

Locke raised his arms to either calm them, or threaten to thwack them with his cane, which served to silence them and drive them back to avoid a wooden stick to the skull. "Patience, people! Do you think I was born yesterday? I am aware of what we're up against." he tapped his cane on the stone ground again. "Before you all get excited, let us save what's worth saving and care for the injured. We shall hold a meeting tonight to discuss this more thoroughly when we're not on pins and needles, yes?"

The townspeople were hesitant and unsure, so he ushered them away. Locke glanced at the forest before went to survey the damage their village had sustained.

* * *

It took the village a good portion of the day to care for the injured, gather the dead for burial, and then collect what could be saved of harvest and trade goods for storage. The women and children who lost their homes were safe-guarded in an accommodated building fitted with their needs, while the leaders gathered in a massive tent. It took Locke, with help from his father Altair, and his son Knuckles much time to discuss the situation at hand.

"So we either give up one of our women to a beast that would mostly likely eat her in one gulp, under the assumption that he'd bother protecting the village for a Year?" One warrior slammed his hands on the table, which sent cups and plates to the ground. "That's absurd! Demons do not follow rules! They have no understanding to honor, nor do they respect treaties. The monster is just goading for a free meal."

Locke slammed his cane on the table to silence the warrior in display of disapproval. "Calm down. Have you not been listening at all? The demon is unlike the others. There is a sense of good within him, and if Oracle Ebony's premonitions are true, then he may be here to save us."

"But you can not guarantee that!" Another man complained. "I have daughters, and I would rather have my own blood spill than see them taken away."

"I understand, which brings us to his rules." Locke leaned on his cane, and then rubbed his chin. "She must be young, and virgin, meaning she is not to be married or engaged."

"That counts pretty much most of the women, and the rest are too young to be offered." A tribesman muttered. His arms crossed over his chest. "Cant we just offer him a sheep or a cow instead? I have a whole flock I am willing to trade. They'd keep him fed for a month."

Altair shook his head. "I believe when a demon states his demands, you can not persuade him with something else. I fear we need to see if we have any willing maidens available he would accept. After all, he did give us an option to decline."

"Why don't we just say No?" Knuckles complained.

"Knuckles, son, I understand how you feel, but I fear the situation is dire. We're growing less in number and there aren't enough able-bodied men to protect the village anymore. We can not keep up like this." Locke sighed, then stood up and surveyed the gathered crowed. "For now we have three days to think this over. Tomorrow when everyone is better rested we will see if we can fulfill the requirements, and if not, then a flock of sheep will have to do to try and appease him."

Unhappy with the results, but having no choice in the matter, the group departed to return to their homes and families. Echidna treasured their honor and pride, thus the choice was difficult: To comply and earn protection, or refuse and be annihilated.

* * *

Elsewhere, near midnight, Shadow yawned where he sprawled over an outcropped stone which overlooked the village. He was far enough as to not be spotted, his dark coat blended with his surroundings. Shadow waited for the townspeople to make an appearance, and when they didn't he got up to leave. He expected they would not outright come to him on the first night. It often took a few nights before they gathered the nerve to approach him. Shadow wondered how desperate they were. Only time would tell if it was a wise choice to make a deal with them.

He just hopped the 'maiden' wouldn't turn out to be a hired assassin like the last time he had been offered one.

Shadow snorted and pressed his nose over a tree stump to scratch it. The stench of ash and burnt cloth clung to his nostrils and made him sneeze. He trudged on over trunks and tangled bushes. These forests were overgrown and a rampant mess. They made a suitable cover for him should the villagers decide they did not want his protection, or his presence. He slunk between two arched trees, and his body slithered between entangled branches which combed his fur of leaves and knots.

On the other side of the arch, it was almost like the gnarled forest was gone. He walked through lush grass and colored balls of light floated about wherever he stepped. Shadow was not interested in the lights, as they simply belonged to sprites called 'Wisps' that lingered in the area. This was their garden, and they had many all over the world. Shadow always picked a place to nest near them, because mortals could not find them without ethereal assistance, therefore it was impossible for the townspeople to track him home without the proper means.

He reached the other side of the meadow and back in the gnarled woods, his eyes focused on the entrance of a cave. He walked in, shook out his coat, and then glanced at two occupants. One was a pink hedgehog curled up and asleep on her side. The other was a white bat who tended to the fireplace, wide awake.

"Shadow, where have you been? I was worried." Rouge admonished, her voice hushed to not wake her companion.

Shadow's ears flopped down to pronounce his apologetic tone. "Don't tell me you've been up since I left." He padded into the cave, and then settled around the two females in a protective gesture.

Rouge huffed in disbelief and pushed against his side to get comfortable. "You didn't think I could sleep with all the dead silence out there, did you? When you have ears like mine, the quieter the place is the more paranoid I get." She then wrinkled her snout and lurched away from his body. "Why do you smell like burnt hair?"

He managed a sheepish grin. "The village nearby was attacked when I was out hunting. I had caught a dear before that, but forgot to bring it with me." he nestled his head between his paws. "It was for storage anyway, let the scavengers of the forest keep it. I'll hunt for another tomorrow."

Rouge leaned against his fur again. "So, bad hair day aside, is everything all right?"

Shadow shrugged a shoulder. "Same old, same old." He leaned his snout down to sniff at the sleeping hedgehog tucked under a heavy blanket. "How is she?"

"Amy is doing much better, she was under the sun too long. I'm sure she'll be fine by morning." Rouge assured.

Pleased to hear that answer Shadow curled around them a little more, ready to turn in for the night. Rouge got comfortable and snuggled into the fur. His eyes began to droop, but one ear remained stiff and alert in case someone wandered into his territory so late at night.

* * *

A blue hedgehog yawned and kicked his feet off a table. Green eyes peered at the map on the tabletop where several black dots littered the parchment. They pulsed with life, signs of demon activities. He frowned and studied the map further. The black dots formed paths throughout his surrounding area. They looked like they were trying to form a circle, but every time they would try near the south river. The dot would not stay and would vanish the next hour.

Sonic grinned as he recalled what village resided there. "Looks like Ol' Red has a bit of a demon trouble. What kind of pal would I be to let him rot?" He murmured to himself, rolled the map and then hopped off the chair.

Sonic gathered his belongings into his knapsack, tucked his money pouch on his belt, and fled the room through the window. He had enough trouble keeping himself fed the past month and didn't want to waste his remaining few rings for a room he no longer needed. He lurked through the shadows of the night and made his way towards the echidna village. It would take a normal person two days to get there, but to him he ought to get there by daybreak.

* * *

While Shadow kept guard over his pack mates, the echidna village had gathered three maidens that agreed to become sacrifices. Knuckles loathed the terrible taste in his mouth at the thought. It was an insult to his pride, but he could not do anything about it.

He had attempted to track down the beast to his lair, but the trail had vanished once he had passed the river. It was clear that the beast had laid in wait at the edge of the forest for a while, and then returned home. Whether or not they would be able to find him again, Knuckles was not sure. Knuckles nevertheless kept guard until the first threads of dawn. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to protect his people, and being forced to succumb to the demon's exchange for protection did not sit well with him at all.

With a heavy mind he stared at the sunrise, contemplating their options. Why did it have to be like this? For so long they had lived on their sacred land while in tune with the forest. Then the sudden upsurge of demons had reared their head and wanted this area. The echidna tribe guarded their land and refused to give it up. They would not relinquish their hold to demons. Knuckles wished he knew what the demons wanted so badly.

He was torn from his thoughts a second later when he heard rustling in the nearby bushes. He jumped to his feet and readied his spear, eyes narrowed at the danger. A moment later he lowered his weapon when he met face to face with the hedgehog he knew since childhood. Aggravated and annoyed to have the pest here, Knuckles whined. "Sonic? What in the name of everything holy are you doing here?" he barked.

Sonic shook his head in disappointment. "I'm glad to see you too, red." he shoved a hand into his pants pockets, while the other adjusted the knapsack's strap over his shoulder. "Is this any way to say hello to a friend who just ran half way across the world to lend you a hand?" he arched a brow.

"Given how much you mooch, that's hardly something to be grateful to." Knuckles spat. "What do you want?"

Sonic shrugged, put a hand on his hip and grinned. "I heard your dig was under demon activity, so I figured I could do you a favor and help clean out."

Knuckles pursed his lips, expression sour and displeased. "How much do you hope to get for this?" he inquired.

"A roof and a couple of free meals will do just fine." Sonic flashed a bright smile. "Unless you're that poor?" he taunted.

Knuckles leaned against his spear with one hand and palmed his face with the other. His violet eyes narrowed at the impish hedgehog. "There is no room for freeloading, hedgehog. My village can't support an extra mouth to feed if you sit around and do nothing. You'll have to pull your weight."

Sonic waved Knuckles off with an arrogant smirk. "Of course. I'll be busy the entire time."

Knuckles' eyes narrowed further into glares and he jabbed a finger at Sonic's chest. "And stay away from the women. They're having a hard enough time as it is without you playing heartbreaker."

Sonic made a hurt expression. He put the back of one hand on his forehead and threw his head back in a display of angst. "Oh, Knux. Of all the people to misunderstand, I always knew you'd be the first to attack me first chance you got."

"Quit it with the dramatics, hedgehog." Knuckles jabbed him in the belly again, and was satisfied with the oomph he received. "If you're planning on making yourself useful, then come with me. We have a load of things to do."

"Aww, aren't you gonna ask me out for breakfast first?" Sonic fluttered his eyelashes. Knuckles roared, dropped his spear and leaped at him. The two tussled in a tangled heap of legs and arms on the ground. Knuckles cursed a blue streak as his face went as red as his fur, while Sonic laughed like a maniac.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog was by no means a dead-weight. He was fast, and though he may not have been as sturdy as echidnas, he was still strong. He helped clean out the rubble, and showed off his muscles to the ladies whenever he got the chance. Knuckles slapped Sonic on the back of the head every time he caught him loafing around, or trying to mooch off food before meal breaks.

By sunset it was the village's second night. It was time to take a chance and offer the sacrifices. Upon being informed of the demon, then seeing the ladies offered, Sonic requested to join the group for further protection. The women were well dressed to appease the demon. At the river just as the last rays of sunlight dipped past the horizon, the ladies with Sonic and Knuckles waited by the outcropped stone.

Sonic told jokes as he attempted to relieve some of the tension, much to Knuckles' irritation. The ladies weren't pleased by this development even in the slightest. One lady in particular looked more inclined to shove the Sonic's head underwater and weigh it down with a rock. Sonic was saved from being mauled when rustling bushes were heard.

Atop the large outcropped rock was the werehog. Shadow stepped down and padded towards the group. His eyes gleamed like ambers in the dark. "I see you chose to take my offer?"

Sonic gawked as he had not expected to see a beast so huge. Shadow looked down at them as if they were mice. Sonic tensed since Knuckles had his hand on his spear.

"We've brought... _choices_ for you." Knuckles growled with reluctance.

Shadow remained silent. He had seen how the blue hedgehog was all over the women. He had overheard their conversations long before he showed himself. "Be warned." Shadow prowled closer. "You are making a deal with a demon, and we do not cheat on our bargains." He stopped no more than five feet away from Knuckles to stare down at him.

Knuckles' gaze darkened. Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat. He noticed a flicker of unease in Knuckles eyes. "We're not the ones who should worry about deceit, _demon_." Knuckles spat back, his voice so sharp it defied his paled expression.

Shadow let out a derisive snort, a toothy smile crossed his muzzle. "So you say." He stood in front of the ladies.

He sniffed the first maiden in line. She looked strong, with a hint of leadership behind her eyes that showed she was fine material. However, upon closer inspection he could see her hands were worn with years of use. She was needed by her town. He passed her by and ignored how her shoulders sagged with relief. He sniffed the second maiden next. She held a certain amount of grief behind her eyes, which told Shadow that she was alone for the most part. The scent of a male lingered around her, and he could tell it belonged it another. She had someone who was courting her in secret. He passed her and ignored her puzzled reaction, and then gave the third maiden a tentative sniff. Shadow almost cringed back at the scent of death. She was in no danger of dying, but there was someone close to her that was. No doubt she had been caring for that person.

Shadow wrinkled his snout in an annoyed scowl. "None of these meet my requirements."

It was then Sonic decided to run his mouth. "What a surprise. Can't expect the likes of you to appreciate ladies like these, huh?"

Shadow craned his head towards the upstart youth and bared his fangs, then lumbered towards him. Sonic's quills bristled and he tensed, fists up and ready for a fight if it came down to it, but Shadow only stepped closer to take a long sniff. This was a hedgehog that had no family, and was not pure by any stretch of the word. He had many bed-mates in the past. Shadow thought this hedgehog would not have anyone coming after him, unless it was to wretch their broken heart back from his grasp.

Shadow let out a mischievous smirk and pointed his snout at Sonic. "This one." He declared.

The confused silence that lingered was so thick, not even the werehog's claws could slash through. Three seconds later everyone shrieked a loud and unified "**_WHAT!?_**" at the demon who coiled back at the cry that rang in his ears. An even heavier silence followed afterwards. Shadow stared at Sonic, and then flashed a sinister leer that had Sonic coil back and bristle his quills even higher.

The blue one, indeed, would make for an interesting 'maiden'.

Sonic felt his heart beat in his throat. It was so tight it made it difficult to swallow. "Either your stupid is showing, or you need a good pair of glasses, buster!" He snarled, with tightened fists he raised them once more. He missed the drained look on Knuckles' face. "Do I look like a maiden to you?" he spat and stepped closer as if ready for a boxing match, their noses almost touched.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the arm to pull him back before he did something drastic. Knuckles told Sonic to knock it off, but Sonic was too offended to think straight.

Shadow noted the challenging fire lit in Sonic's eyes, then glanced at the ladies and pointed to the hedgehog. "All in favor of voting him to be mine, say Aye."

Knuckles and the maidens looked at one another, looked at Sonic, and then back at the demon. The four of them raised their hands in agreement. "AYE."

Sonic's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Hey! You can't do that!" he screamed.

"Take it this way, Sonic." Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and turned him away from the demon, but Shadow noticed the suppressed grin Knuckles tried to hide. "You said you'd be useful, so here is your chance to do just that. We wont need to give away our women, and the demon is... satisfied?" he glanced at the werehog in question, who nodded in approval, so Knuckles smiled in relief. "This way, everyone is happy."

"Well _I'm_ not happy." Sonic exclaimed and flung his hands over his head, teeth bared he pointed a finger at the werehog. "I refuse to be anywhere near this fleabag."

Shadow snorted then eyed Knuckles. "Then I take it I have to forgo protecting your village? Apparently, we're not fully in agreement here."

"Let me handle that." Knuckles ushered the ladies to the side, grabbed Sonic by the arm and then dragged him further away.

Sonic grumbled and whirled to sneer at Knuckles as soon as he was released. "No! There is absolutely _no_ way I'm going with this plan. That's not what I signed up for." He argued. Sonic's eyes were wide and his ears down. Knuckles could tell Sonic was trying not to have a panic attack. "Chores? Yeah. Heavy labor? Maybe. Being sacrificed?" he crossed his arms in a large X-shape. "NO WAY!"

Knuckles met Sonic's gaze full on and glared. "You're a bounty hunter, aren't you? Knocking the heads off of demons is what you do. So spending a little time with a werehog won't kill you." he murmured the last part in a disappointed tone. Next, Knuckles sidestepped Sonic's attempt to punch him, and grabbed his wrists. "Look! If you don't do it we'll get killed by demons, and if not him then someone else." He admonished, then his expression softened. "Also, I'd sleep better knowing you're going instead. You can at least defend yourself."

Sonic hesitated when it was put like that. He clenched his teeth and teetered on the provable fence. He wasn't happy with the arrangements, but even he had to admit letting an entire village be annihilated was too much. In hindsight, he figured the werehog would make a good opportunity to figure out the weak spots and slay him, or something.

His anger diminished and he caved in. "Oh alright. But you owe me _big_ time after this Knucklehead. I mean it!" Sonic rubbed his chin in thought. "I figure his hide would make a bountiful sum to alchemists. Who knows, this might come in handy." he glanced at the werehog and wondered how well he can hear them.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "If you plan on attacking him then don't link yourself to the village, since you're not one of us we can't be held to be responsible for your actions."

Sonic threw his hands up again in anger. "Oh sure, throw me to the wolves and abandon me."

Knuckles didn't answer. He met the other with a poisonous sneer of his own, balled his fists and resisted the urge to punch the snout off Sonic's face. Knuckles gestured for the ladies to stay calm, and then returned to the demon. "We have come to an agreement. Sonic the Hedgehog accepts to join you for a year in exchange that you protect our village. But!" Knuckles stared at the demon from under his eyebrows. "Since he is not a part of out village, we are not held responsible if he misbehaves."

The werehog looked at the sour hedgehog. He shook his head in approval. "Then allow me to rephrase my demands. He will stay with me for two years that I extend my protection for that amount of time, under the condition that he behaves and does not try to back-stab me." he narrowed his eyes at the bounty hunter, who flinched. "Do we have a deal?"

Sonic was annoyed his plans had been spoiled. It seemed the werehog had better hearing than he expected. He sighed. "Yes, we have a deal. So as long as I don't need to bend over an_durrmph!_" he was cut off as Knuckles clamped a hand on his mouth and hissed at him _not_ to complete that sentience.

Shadow's lip twitched, not amused. "Very well. Blindfold him." Knuckles pulled a sash from his tribal wear and used it to blindfold Sonic.

Sonic squawked as Knuckles used enough force to bend his head backwards. "Hey!" Sonic yelped in surprise and his hands scrambled for the tie that crushed his face. "Take it easy!"

Shadow turned to Knuckles who had gestured for the women to come close so he could lead them home. "Now, our deal starts from tonight."

Sonic's protests did not matter. Once blindfolded he was shoved to Shadow, who coiled his fingers around Sonic as if he were a doll, and ignored how he writhed and struggled for release. Shadow disappeared into the forest without another word. Knuckles contemplated going after them, then chose not to. His priority was to get the women back to safety.

Within the forest Sonic felt waves of energy pass over him every now and then. His quills stiffened as Shadow carried him, and his ears twitched as wisps rose through the air and brushed over his face and fur. "What's going on?" He demanded, but no sooner had he voiced his complaint, the journey was over.

Shadow walked up to the cave entrance, set Sonic down and called out. "Rose. Would you come here for a minute?"

Sonic arched a brow when he heard a girl's name. He sensed a large sum of energy next to him, which he assumed radiated off the werehog. Sonic had never felt so vulnerable.

His thoughts halted when footsteps approached, then nimble fingers touched his muzzle. He flinched back in surprise, so a sweet voice suggested he be still while she took off the blindfold. Sonic blinked to adjust his vision due to the darkness around them, and then stared at the brilliant green eyes that greeted him. On reflex he grinned and puffed his chest to look impressive. Before he could attempt anything, Shadow snorted hot breath at the back of his neck to remind him of his situation. Sonic scowled and lowered his head in displeasure.

"He will be staying with us." Shadow introduced the newcomer. He dipped his massive head down to nudge the blue hedgehog forward. Sonic stumbled, caught himself before he hit the dirt, then shot an irate sneer at the werehog. "He'll be here for two years as was agreed to with the villagers." Shadow sat down, his tail flopped to the ground.

"He doesn't look like your usual pick." Rouge sashayed out of the cave and towards Sonic to get a better look at him.

Sonic blew a wolfish whistle as he had all but forgotten his ire the second he laid eyes on the bat. "Hot damn. Look at the knockers on this gal." He elbowed Shadow on the arm with a leer. "I gotta say, for a mutt you've got some good taste in women."

Sonic's face met Rouge's palm with a resounding slap, and his rear was gifted with a similar sting from Shadow. Rouge withdrew her hand to slap him again when Shadow gestured for her not to, so she huffed in anger and pinned her fists to her sides, unimpressed. Sonic rubbed his face in agony. Shadow picked him up by the back collar of his vest. Sonic flailed and demanded to be released, which Shadow turned a deaf ear to as he carried him towards the cave

Amy thought the first impression wasn't a promising one. "Something tells me we're in for a rough ride from here." she murmured. Rouge grumbled something under her breath and followed after Shadow, so Amy followed right behind her.

Inside, Sonic had been dropped on the floor with a thump. "Gee, you people don't take well to honesty, huh? Big boobs aren't something to be ashamed of." Sonic tried not to grin as the livid reaction he received. Rouge was more beautiful when she was angry.

The loud growl that resonated in the cave, however, reminded him of his host. Sonic's smile fell and he peered at the angry eyes that glared down at him in disapproval. "Behave yourself and remember your place, hedgehog."

Sonic bared his teeth and hopped to his feet, then put up his fists once more for a fight. "Oh, that does it. You want a fight? Then I'll give you a fight! Show me what you got, fleabag. I'll knock you into next week!" he challenged.

Shadow drooped his eyelids when Sonic continued to goad him for a fight with more verbal assaults.

While Rouge shook her head in disdain, Amy held back a giggle. "He's kinda dorky, it's cute." she confessed, a light blush colored her cheeks.

Rouge jabbed a finger against Amy's forehead. "Oh no you don't. He's got 'heart breaker' written all over him. You should know better."

Before Amy could argue, a loud yelp echoed off the walls. Sonic had been pinned flat to the floor with Shadow's massive mitt. Sonic squirmed and cursed under his breath as he struggled. Without warning Shadow let out a deafening roar straight at Sonic's face. It caused filaments to fall from the ceiling and pebbles to skitter over the ground, shocked away from the confronting pair. It even pushed Rouge and Amy to stagger back from the sheer boom of that volume. Sonic went dead-still. Ears back and eyes wide open with dotted pupils. His eyes were unfocused while his mind swam in a daze. When the ringing in his ears went away, he stared slack-jawed at Shadow who loomed over him with a darkened sneer.

"Do I have your attention now, you insolent pup?" Shadow snarled, lips pulled up at the corners to expose impatient, razor sharp teeth. Sonic replied with a slow nod. Shadow didn't know how long the obedience would last so he hastened to speak. "This is where you'll be staying for the next two years. Over there is the bedding of animal skins laid for you." He pointed his snout towards the back corner of the cave, where it was cold and dark.

Sonic was quick to break the tension. "You mean I can't even snuggle up to the ladies for warm-YEOUCH!" He cried in pain when Shadow dug his thumb's claws into Sonic's side. "Okay! Okay I got it! I'll just sleep in the time out corner then." Sonic wheezed, the pressure applied to his chest made it hard to breathe.

"I also have rules you must follow." Shadow eased his hold on the hedgehog, lest he suffocated him. "You will pull your weight around when told, otherwise you will be denied meals or shelter. The further you misbehave the more sever your punishment will be."

"Anything else?" Sonic grouched.

Shadow lowered his head so his nose was within an inch of Sonic's face. "You will leave the women alone unless they directly speak with you. Until you earn my trust you are not to go near them, either." He paused to add. "Also, on the night of the full moon you are to leave me alone. You may not disturb me for _any_ reason." He brought his hand near Sonic's face and flexed the claws for him to see. "Otherwise you might find yourself on the receiving end of these."

Sonic swallowed and then nodded once. The werehog's growls rumbled in his throat for a moment and his ears swiveled. With his dominance established, Shadow withdrew his paw and rolled Sonic over towards a pile of discarded pelts and cloth.

"Now that we are arranged, you will do well to customize your sleeping quarters in any way that suits you. You may only use the items provided for you. If you wish for any added items, you will ask them of me directly and I will provide them if I feel the need to." he told. Sonic related that tone to a snob of a teacher looking down on their students. Shadow rolled his shoulders and then turned to the women. "I shall be off for the night hunt, do you desire anything in particular for tonight?" he asked in a gentler tone that made Sonic blink in confusion.

"I think we're good as far as food goes." Rouge smiled. "We could use more cloth and skin to keep warm, though. Winter is almost here and now we have an extra hide to worry about." she sent an annoyed glance at Sonic who responded with a disarming grin.

Shadow shot Sonic a look before he left, so Sonic bared his lips in a hiss and got up to sooth his rear. The beast could snap him like a twig if he wanted. Sonic had to be mindful of that if he wanted to survive this dilemma. Attempting to get comfortable with the women was out of the question, but having the option to look and not touch was okay in Sonic's book. He turned to his bed, which he figured deserved to be called his time-out corner, and worked on making it more comfortable. The clothes and leather didn't have the stench of corpse, bleach or any material used in tanning. He hoped his hide won't get added into the pile any time soon, either. His was too pretty to be reduced into a fur coat.

He piled them over a sheet to cushion the bed. He would be able to turn the spare pelts into a proper blanket if he had a needle and thread. Sonic turned to Amy who tended to the fireplace. "Hey, got any needle and thread? I'd like to patch myself a blanket or something from these." he raised the leather pieces for her to see.

Rouge arched a perplexed brow at Sonic. He broke the main rule without a second thought. Amy smiled at Sonic and went to fetch the needle and spool. Sonic accepted the items with a charming smile. Amy got flustered and hurried away to tend to the fire again. Rouge pursed her lips and frowned at her friend with a disappointed look. Amy replied with a sheepish grin and shrugged.

Sonic pricked his thumb a few times, and when it was done he spread it on the bed, and then stood up with a yawn to stretch and pop the stiff joints. All he needed now was a pillow. Next, he lay in bed and contemplated his current situation. Although he didn't need pity from the beast, he wondered how much freedom he was allowed. He figured the werehog won't let him hunt solo thinking he would flee. Sonic may not have had any compassion to the echidna village, but even he thought that would be a dirty move.

Shadow emerged from the forest and dragged a dead moose towards the cave a moment later. Sonic gawked at how wide Shadow's maw could stretch. Shadow could swallow him whole if he wanted. Shadow dropped his catch at the mouth of the cave, and then sat down to lick the blood off his fangs. He turned to Sonic and beckoned him forward with one giant, shaggy head. His gaze mellowed as he spoke.

"I hear you're a hunter, is that true?" he inquired, and Sonic frowned before he nodded. "Then skin this and divide it into portions." Shadow reached into his shaggy mane and withdrew a knapsack that had been buried within his fur. "While I was out, I had the echidna retrieve your things for you." He tossed it at Sonic's hands with perfect aim. "I've taken the obligation to sort through your belongings, of course. Cant have you keep dangerous things without my consent." He smirked.

"Gee thanks. Your thoughtfulness means the _world_ to me." Sonic's sarcasm made Shadow's smirk widen.

Sonic peered into the bag and tried not to show his disdain. There was almost nothing left, but at least the secret pouch wasn't open, which meant his main stash was still safe. Sonic pulled the hunting knife from his knapsack and knelt down next to the carcass. While Sonic worked, Amy and Rouge helped with skewing the meat near the fireplace to let it dry and smoke for storing.

Shadow licked himself clean. Although he could eat the whole moose in one setting, he knew he needed to stock up in case he couldn't go hunting. He and his pack arrived at this forest no more than a moon ago, so it was new territory and he hadn't found the best hunting locations yet. He had gotten some grove-goblins to enchant the arched tree grove for him to hide his trails, in exchange of protection as well, so at least his current home and pack were somewhere safe.

It took Sonic diligent work to have the last of the meat removed. With the deed done, Shadow hauled the corpse away from their home. Sonic busied himself with setting the liver, heart and kidneys to one side before cleaning his blade. The stomach and intestines had to be cleaned out, too. Once done with the blade he saw the smears of blood all over himself. He needed a bath. He tucked the knife into the knapsack again and was about to exit the cave when Shadow's return blocked his way.

To say the least, Sonic was not impressed. "Do you mind?"

The werehog looked down on him. "Where are you going?"

"What does it look like?" Sonic spread his arms for Shadow to see the mess he was covered in, and then scratched some of the flaking blood off his fur.

"Wait here then, we have soap you could use. I will provide the water." Shadow rumbled and turned around half way before he faced Sonic again. "Do not leave the den without permission, understood?" he reminded him.

"No one said I was grounded when I agreed to this." Sonic shot in irritation then scratched harder.

"You may not leave the den at night. At day you may leave so as long as you're within shouting distance, understood?" Shadow elaborated. Sonic was not thrilled with the arrangements but nodded anyway. "Good, then stay here." Shadow ordered and stepped towards a large barrel Sonic had not noticed before. Shadow picked it up and Sonic watched him fade into the darkness of the forest. He figured there was no point arguing, he didn't want to wander away and end up lost anyway.

Shadow returned minutes later with a full barrel of water. He carried it in his hands and walked on his hind legs for better balance, which served as an odd sight to Sonic who waited for him by the cave. Sonic bit back a snort and giggle, the way Shadow waddled was funny.

Shadow placed the barrel just outside the cave and then turned to Sonic, who in turn looked at the barrel with skepticism. "Where'd you get this?"

"From the river. I hope you weren't expecting quality hot spring water." Shadow jeered and walked past Sonic towards the den.

He peered in and said something to the women, then Rouge appeared with a wooden pail, and inside were a towel, brush, and a bar of soap. Sonic grinned and was about to say something when she shoved the items at his gut, and then with a satisfied smile Rouge marched back towards the den without a second glance. Shadow's lips twitched with a grin. He got comfortable in front of the cave to block the entrance.

Shadow wondered if it was a good idea to have picked this hedgehog. He wanted to see how good Sonic was with a knife, and he was not disappointed. Shadow would have to sleep with his eye open if he wanted to feel safe while he kept this one around.

Sonic pouted at Rouge's attitude, shrugged it off and then placed the items down. He reached into the water to test the temperature. It was cool but not intolerable, still he wished if it was just a little warmer. He rounded the barrel and took off his clothes. He used the pail to gather some water to wash his clothes, and then hung them to dry over a nearby branch. Once sure they wouldn't get blown away by the wind, he scooped more water to soak his fur of crusted blood, picked up the brush and soap and scrubbed away the blood stains. Next he used more water to rinse away the soap and stains before he climbed in the barrel and submerged himself.

He shuddered at the temperature drop. It didn't take long for his body to adjust and enjoy the soothing sensation. Sonic peered over the rim of the barrel towards the cave and saw Shadow had laid his head down between his paws again. Shadow looked asleep, but Sonic knew better. One of those horn-like ears was fixed towards him and listened to his every move. Time passed and Sonic felt his body grow heavy with sleep. He yawned, climbed out of the barrel, picked up the towel and patted himself dry.

Sonic caught the smell of roasting meat in the air. Rouge and Amy were making a late dinner. Shadow never moved from his position, he was not the type to be lured away with food.

Sonic flung the towel over his shoulder and headed towards the beast. Shadow's ears swiveled towards him, opened his eyes and then gave Sonic a once-over before he nodded in approval. The moonlight illuminated the wet fur which defined Sonic's build better. Shadow realized Sonic wasn't as scrawny as he appeared.

"Enjoy the view, animal?" Sonic drawled with a cheeky grin.

Shadow's narrowed glare reflected his offended reaction, and his dislike for Sonic deepened. "You better get used to being watched hedgehog."

Sonic inched back with a grimace of confusion, and then rolled his eyes in aggravation. "Yeesh. A guy tries to make a joke and they crawl all over him."

Shadow snorted at his face, then got up to allow him through. Sonic sauntered in and threw the towel over the knapsack, then settled stark naked on the blankets. There was a skin with a flank of meat prepared by his bedside, along with a bowl of gumbo and a loaf of bread. Sonic gobbled it down in minutes. Rouge and Amy enjoyed their meal at a slower pace. While Rouge pretended Sonic wasn't there, offended by his lack of table manners, Amy struggled not to glance at him, her face flushed red. She found he was even more attractive without his clothes on and it embarrassed her.

After the meal everyone was ready for a good night rest. Rouge and Amy snuggled against Shadow's side with their blankets close. Shadow sprawled on the floor in a way that curved his body into a protective arch. Sonic watched them out of the corner of his eye as he snuggled under his blanket. Sleep was heavier than Sonic's tension, so it drained away and he was snoring logs minutes later.

Shadow remained attentive to the sounds around him. Sonic's snoring and the crackling of the fireplace filled the den.


	2. Chapter 2

**O X O - CHAPTER TWO - O X O**

Early morning dew dripped onto the thin layer of water covering the bottom of the barrel left outside the den.

Sonic yawned and stretched his limbs. He was content, breathing fresh morning air that filled his lungs. This day felt like a bright day, a good fortune day, and all he had to do was get up and feel the sunshine. It was more compelling to continue sleeping, but his bladder demanded otherwise. Forced out of bed he hurried outside, past the fog of morning, and towards the nearest bush to relieve himself. He returned afterwards to peer into the barrel and was a little surprised to see it was almost empty.

Sonic had nothing to wash the sleep dust with, so he grabbed the barrel and tilted it sideways enough to scoop what little clean water he could reach. He noticed there was no blood at the bottom, meaning someone had rinsed it clean. The cold water served to rinse away any remnants of sleep he had left, so it was easier for him to notice the area was coated in a thick layer of fog.

He went to check on his clothes and found that though cold they've dried overnight. He took his garbs off the branch, and was strapped the pants belt on when Amy emerged from the mist. Sonic greeted her with a bright smile while he put on his vest.

She shied away and directed her attention back to the forest of which she came. Sonic noticed she held towels and a blanket over her shoulders. Her quills were a little damp, and she wasn't wearing the same dress from yesterday. Did she take a bath?

With an arched brow he stepped closer. To his confusion she tensed and turned to him with a stern look that told him to keep away. Her shoulders were squared and her ears were down, she held the towels tight and her gaze searched their surroundings, a warm fluster colored her face.

Sonic grinned and assumed she was being shy. "Hey, relax. I don't bite." He took another step closer and she took two steps back. Amy bit her lower lip then shot a nervous scowl at him. Sonic pouted and assumed she was playing hard to get. "What are you standing there for? You need help with anything?" Amy shooed him away with a hand to go back inside. Sonic continued to ignore her warnings. "The weather's great out here, ya know." he shoved his hands into his pants pockets then looked around through the dwindling fog. "I see the bat lady aint here?"

Amy clenched her jaw and pointed at the den. "Please, go back inside."

Sonic arched a brow at her tone. His expression brightened when he remembered he hadn't seen the werehog in the den, either. "Look, if you're worried about big-bad and blunt, you needn't fear, just say the word and I'll whisk you away to a place of your wildest dreams." he grinned and approached her again.

Amy tensed when Sonic reached out his hand to put on her shoulder, and she surprised him by smacking it away. "For the last time, go back inside, please!" she pleaded with more force to her tone, then a frown knit between her brows. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Shadow does not make empty threats."

"Amy?" Rouge's voice called from the forest. "Are you talking to that hedgehog again? You know he's nothing but trouble." There were rustling bushes and Sonic could identify a white figure behind one of the trees. "Pass me the blanket, it's cold here."

Amy shot Sonic a look to stay put, and then hurried off towards her friend. Sonic stared, and then a mischievous twinkle lit in his eyes. Sonic knew he wasn't supposed to follow but he couldn't help himself. He was unaware of the beast that lurked at the opposite side of the clearing. Shadow wrinkled his snout and prowled after the hedgehog. Sonic paused behind a tree when he saw Amy stop near a large boulder. He heard water splashing and a white figure became more visible. By the time his eyes adjusted to the mist, Rouge had already wrapped herself with the towels and blanket.

Sonic leaned over a branch to get a better view, only to have a clawed hand grab the back of his collar and yank him back. One second he was thrown back, and the next he was spun around and dangled upside down. Shadow had flipped him and held him by the foot as if he were a ragdoll. Their snouts were inches away from each other. Shadow was livid and gave Sonic a rough shake, then hung him upside down on a strong tree branch by his belt. Sonic flailed when gravity pulled his weight down and almost stripped him out of pants.

Shadow snorted a hot gust of breath at Sonic's face. "Rose, take Rouge inside." he commanded, then his eyes narrowed at Sonic. Amy and Rouge wasted no time and left without another look back.

Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat, and then offered the biggest apologetic smile he could produce. Shadow's disappointed expression remained unchanged. Sonic grew nervous when Shadow circled the tree, his red eyes fixed on Sonic. The moment Shadow moved out of Sonic's field of vision, Sonic jolted when a sharp sting met his rear. Sonic's hands swung back to protect his backside, and his movements caused the branch to bob and groan.

Sonic wasn't close enough to the ground to attempt detaching himself from the branch, and undoing his belt didn't feel like a good idea. He looked around from side to side, but was unable to see Shadow. "I was just trying to be friendly." He whined.

Shadow slammed his fist against the tree and it shook hard, leaves and nuts tumbled down. The branch bobbed so low Sonic's snout kissed the dirt, and then yanked him up again. He spat the dirt that clung to his lips and wiped his mouth on his arm. That's when another sharp sting met his bottom. Sonic covered his rear again and searched for his attacker. "Stop that!" he demanded, his face all flustered.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Shadow barked and spittle hit Sonic square in the face.

"I got no reason to obey you to begin with, fleabag." Sonic shot back, and then stuck out his tongue.

Shadow's eyes widened and his fur bristled, an eyelid twitched. Sonic coiled and regretted his reaction. Not one to apologize, he bit his tongue and scowled at the fuming beast. Shadow looked ready to gnarl him into something awful. Shadow flung a hand and hacked off the branch. It landed on top of Sonic when they crashed to the earth. Sonic kicked off the branch and before he could get up, Shadow grabbed and flung front first over a boulder, pressed his palm over Sonic's back with the arms tucked to the sides, and then delivered swift swats to the rear.

Sonic yelped in pain and he kicked the air. "Let go of me!" He struggled.

"Not until you learn your place, you insolent whelp." Shadow retorted.

"You're not the boss of me." Sonic screeched in frustration at the lack of moving space. "Just because I agreed to be your slave doesn't mean I'm gonna play with your rules, bastard." he growled, and then bit onto Shadow's sticking thumb.

Shadow's shoulders squared at the assault. The bite did not hurt because Sonic's teeth landed on skin. Sonic's gall and attitude quipped Shadow's interest nonetheless, and it annoyed him. "Then allow me to lay onto you a fitting punishment for your lack of respect." he grumbled. Shadow pulled his thumb away and then adjusted his grip to prevent Sonic from making a second attempt.

Sonic spat the bitter taste of skin and dirt that offended his mouth, then craned his neck as much as possible to glower at the werehog. "Why should I respect you?" he sneered.

"Respect?" Shadow resisted the urge to smear Sonic's blue hide across the stone. Shadow was tempted to claw through him and put an end to this nuisance once and for all, but Sonic wouldn't learn anything if he was dead. Instead, Shadow went with something more Sonic's level. He hooked his finger under the belt and pulled down Sonic's trousers, ignored the shout of protest, and then spanked his rear until it was purple. Sonic's face burned in humiliation at the degrading punishment.

Once satisfied with Sonic's hapless whimpers, Shadow stopped. "I will put this in simple terms so you might understand." he hissed. He towered over Sonic and his dangerous fangs came close to a flattened blue ear. "You will _listen_ to me because I am bigger than you. You will _listen_ to me because I have no real need of you, and it is within your best interest to follow my orders if you wish to stay alive." Shadow's lips pulled back into a scowl. "You will _listen_ to me or your punishment will be far worse than you can possibly imagine, and it will last for the two years that you are in my service."

Sonic's tail curled and trembled between raw cheeks. His face burned and all he could think was bitter, dark hatred. "_Fine._" Sonic shouted in anger. He did not want to surrender, but his siltation did not offer any other option. "I'm _sorry._" He spat in a venomous tone, not the least bit apologetic.

Shadow knew Sonic did not mean a word he said, but was satisfied with the results. He made no reaction to Sonic's answer and did not let go.

Seconds ticked by and Sonic got impatient, he squirmed and twisted under Shadow's hold. "I said I was sorry didn't I? Let go." Sonic demanded. "Please." he added between gritted teeth.

Shadow lingered for a moment longer before he harrumphed in approval, and then withdrew his hand. Sonic was allowed to move again and pull his pants back up. Shadow watched with a hidden grin how Sonic pushed off the rock to sooth the burn on his rear. Shadow nudged Sonic's back with his snout to push him forward. "Do not think this is the end of your punishment. You will stay at your sleeping quarters for the next three days." He announced.

"Are you implying that I'm _grounded?_" Sonic squawked in disbelief and whirled around to gawk at Shadow. "Just who the hell do you think you are? My Mother?"

"Would you rather I to rip your hide open and feed it to the ravens?" Shadow snorted at Sonic's face. A wicked grin stretched across his muzzle. "This is what you've brought upon yourself, whelp. So do not even think of running. No matter where you go, I _will_ find you." he cautioned.

Sonic marched forward with his ears tilted down. "I doubt you could catch me, slowpoke." he muttered under his breath. He jumped with a yelp of pain when sharp teeth pinched his tender tail.

"Run, and that village is forfeit." Shadow nudged Sonic forward to walk faster. Sonic hissed under his breath as he was herded towards the cave.

Inside, Amy tended to the fire to keep their home dry and warm while Rouge braided her white hair. Shadow nudged Sonic forward a third time, and Sonic grumbled under his breath about Shadow being pushy. He headed towards his corner and eased his tender seat onto the cushioned bed.

For the next hour of early morning, Shadow sprawled in front of the cave while Rouge and Amy prepared breakfast. Rouge sported a cold look while she presented Sonic with his meal. After breakfast Sonic laid flat on his belly to sulk and mope. He wasn't sure when he had drifted off to sleep, but was given a rude awakening with a jump and whine of agony when a cold sensation blasted across his backside.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." Amy soothed and pulled the blanket back over him. Sonic twitched his tail then realized a cold towel had been placed over his exposed, sore buttocks.

"Shadow's very stern about manners." Amy sat by the bed with an apologetic smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked in a meek tone.

Sonic savored the attention and transformed his hiss into a toothy grin. "Famished." he glanced around the cave and saw they were alone. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Shadow went with Rouge to check on the village." Amy sighed, glanced at the entrance in apprehension, and then turned to Sonic again. "I thought about waking you up, but Shadow said it was better to let you sleep. He... didn't want you getting in his way."

Sonic figured she was rephrasing the actual quote to make it nicer. "What happened to my pants?" he arched a brow, and suppressed an amused grin when Amy's face flushed.

"You kicked it off in your sleep." She murmured, not meeting his gaze she pointed to the foot of his bed where his clothes were scattered. She hastened to change the subject. "I finished cooking, so I saved you a plate." She smiled and offered a bowl that had meat and a side of berries on it. "Can you sit up?" She asked in concern.

Sonic's grin twitched and was quick to shrug it off his mind. He sat up with a cringe of agony and accepted the food with a forced smile. His bottom throbbed in a world of pain.

While he ate, Amy excused herself to get work done. Sonic didn't argue and let her be on her way. He shoved a piece of food into his mouth, his eyes glint with mischief as he began to brew a plan.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shadow threw smashed furniture over the heap of trash where no one would get hurt. He wiped his hands, snorted the dust away and then turned to survey the damage done to the village. He and Rouge arrived when lesser demons breached the market. The attackers weren't given enough time to flee when he leaped into the fry again. The monsters scrambled for their lives at his arrival, much to his satisfaction.

While he helped clean out what had been ruined, Rouge helped tend to the ones who were injured. Shadow arrived at the scene so early there were no casualties. Twelve people were banged up and bruised, but nothing life threatening.

"I don't think they need to worry about any demons for today. You scared them good." Rouge murmured while she tightened the gauze around a little boy's ankle. "Though I wonder why they keep coming here. This village doesn't look any more special than anywhere else we've been to." she mused out loud, paused, and then looked at the boy's mother with a sheepish smile. "No offence."

Shadow was silent. His eyes scanned the sky, then the ground, as if trying to follow invisible footprints. A low growl rumbled in his throat. "I sense an abundant source of energy sifting from beneath the sands. I do not know why or what, but I believe the monsters want to chase away the village so they could feast on this power."

Rouge worried at that revelation. "Do you think it is dangerous?" she stood up and brushed her dress.

Shadow shook his head in negative. "I do not know. A strong sense of urgency compels me to protect this land, but I do not know why." he murmured and rolled his shoulders. He had not noticed this level of energy before, and it was putting him on edge. "We're going to find out one way or another. If the demons really want this place, they will send beasts more powerful to oppose me. If they do that, it will mean there is more to this place than meets the eye." He harrumphed.

At the corner of his vision, Shadow saw the Locke and his group's steadfast approach. "Thank you for coming to our aid with such great timing. They had taken us by surprise." Locke inclined his head with a smile of gratitude.

Shadow met Locke's gaze with a look of disinterest. "I was making my rounds today when the attack happened. Next time I may not get here as fast."

Knuckles' attention shifted from the conversation to the white bat woman who stood next to Shadow. "And… you are?" He hesitated, a little timid around such an alluring visage.

Rouge caught his bashful look in an instant, and replied with a flirting smile. "Rouge the Bat." She cocked a hip and leaned against Shadow's arm.

Knuckles tilted his head in puzzlement. "I don't recall seeing you here before. Are you a traveler?"

"No, I'm with big guy over here." She pointed a thumb at Shadow whose ears swiveled towards Knuckles. Locke figured the beast was not angry from how the tail swished from side to side. If anything, Shadow looked amused.

"What?" Knuckles squawked, and his eyes went wide. "Are you implying you're a maiden?"

Rouge winked. "You got that right, handsome."

"Come too close and you'll get burned." Shadow drawled.

Locke saw the humor in Shadow's eyes and relaxed.

"I don't understand. Why?" Knuckles was baffled why she would want to stay with her captive. It made no sense.

"When my village got attacked they sold me out, and when the year was up they didn't want me back cause they thought I was cursed." she rolled her eyes, and then wrapped her arms around the werehog's massive arm. "I didn't really have a place to go back to, and Shadow is really the nicest person you would meet." Shadow scowled at her words, ears down and lips bared in a look of annoyance.

Locke smiled, he turned to the beast. "If I may ask, do you think it is possible for us to ward off these monsters once and for all? I do not know how long we'd last without your help."

"The roots of your problem seem literal." Shadow stated at the surprised and confused reactions he received. "I sense a strong surge of power seeping from the surface of the earth. It's a strange and rather odd flavor. I've not come across anything like it before." He told, and allowed that piece of information to sink for a moment before continuing. "If allowed, I will search the village for the core of this problem."

"So you can have it for yourself?" one of the gathered townspeople spouted.

Rouge frowned and pinned her fists to her hip. "If he wanted it he wouldn't have bothered asking, now would he?" she challenged.

Knuckles squared his shoulders, but before he could get a word in, Locke interjected by raising a hand to silence him, and then addressed Shadow with a serious tone. "Please, if it'll solve this mystery once and for all, search wherever you need." He paused for a second. "Though if I may ask, if the threat is nullified, what will happen to Sonic?"

It was not lost to Shadow how some folks cringed at the mention of the hedgehog. "My offer stands as agreed. I will protect the village for two years regardless if this problem is solved or not. You needn't concern yourself with the hedgehog." Shadow was a little surprised to see happy faces at his answer, save for Knuckles who looked more sick in the stomach than satisfied. Shadow could tell Sonic wasn't liked in this town and it shed a bit of light why he was so difficult. Perhaps the lack of friends and trust was behind Sonic's attitude?

Rouge elbowed Shadow's arm to get his attention. "How exactly are you going to find… whatever it is you're looking for?"

Shadow pushed to his feet and stretched. "Easily."

Shadow closed his eyes and drew in a long, deep breath, exhaled, and then lowered his snout to the ground. He sniffed around the remains of the last monster attack, and followed the threads of energy he could taste towards their source. At first the energy was low and meager, and the longer he trailed it the stronger it became. Shadow could almost hear the soft psalm of bells jingling in the breeze, getting louder and clearer the closer he got to his goal.

Rouge and the villagers followed after him, but kept their distance so they'd not get in the way.

Shadow arrived at a decimated house. He frowned and went in to push away the burnt beams, shattered bricks and walls. At what looked like the remains of a living room, there was a hearthstone in the middle. Shadow circled the fireplace only to realize the hearth was the source. He swept his hand over the fire to make sure it wasn't hot, and then shoveled the soot and coal away to reveal hard-baked earth. He clawed a large X-shape on the stone.

Shadow turned to Locke who stood outside the room. "Happy digging." He hurried to leave the building.

Shadow's blood boiled with the energy he absorbed through the trail alone. Whatever was down there was a maddening amount of energy, and he did not think his senses could handle something of that level over a prolonged amount of time. If he were to protect the village then he had to distance himself from the source as much as possible.

He approached Rouge and lowered himself for her to ride. She was a little hesitant about leaving, but complied when she saw Shadow's pained expression. If Shadow did not want to be here then it was for the best to leave. Knuckles watched Rouge mounted the werehog's back, and then turned to smile at him. She managed a small wave before Shadow returned to the forest.

Knuckles turned his attention towards the house. The village people bickered and argued whether or not to unearth what was buried. Locke argued that they were Echidna. Digging and burying treasure was their ancestor's nature. Whatever was hidden underground had to be there for a reason, which was why they hesitated about digging it up.

Knuckles did not wait. He pushed his way through the crowed into the den. He dropped to his knees, and with his massive namesake brandished, he shoveled away the dirt. Locke tapped his cane to the ground and announced they had no more time to waste. The sooner they found out the reason behind their turmoil, the faster they could learn how to protect themselves better.

Time was of the essence, and no one knew how much they had left.

* * *

As the sun dipped closer towards the west, the afternoon simmered with a pleasant breezes and the sun rays weren't as scorching hot.

Amy Rose sat at the mouth of the cave. She hummed a mellow tune while knitting a scarf.

Inside, Sonic rolled in his bed. After his meal he had gotten bored and went back to sleep. He wanted to go out and stretch his legs, but Amy reminded him of Shadow's punishment. Sonic did not want any further humiliations so he behaved. Snoring, arms and legs were sprawled out, with an arm tucked under his chin as he drooled. The blanket had been kicked off, which put his abused backside on display for everyone to see.

It was not long until Rouge and Shadow returned, smelling like dirt and soot. After Rouge dismounted, Shadow came over to Amy's side and sniffed her to be sure Sonic hadn't done anything. "Are you doing well?" Shadow's gruff voice rumbled in concern.

Amy smiled and stroked his muzzle. "Yes, I'm fine."

"He didn't do anything _uncouth_ did he?" Shadow directed his massive head towards the oblivious, sleeping hedgehog.

Amy held Shadow's muzzle and turned his attention towards her again with a bright smile. "He ate, thanked me for the food, and went back asleep."

Shadow approached Sonic and lowered his head for a sniff. The scent came out clean, and with a snort Shadow swung his head back up with a nod. "He sleeps like the dead." He commented. Shadow was pleased to see the purple hue still on that blue hind. It would give Sonic a nice throb to remember Shadow's lesson by.

Shadow padded towards the mouth of the cave, faced the forest and then slumped down to get comfortable. Rouge smothered a grin seeing Shadow's punishment had left its marks, and picked up the blanket to cover Sonic. Sonic buried his face into the bed and snored louder. Amy picked up the yarn and needles, settled besides Shadow and continued to knit.

Rouge inspected the den to make sure nothing was out of place, and then walked over to snuggle into the rich dark fur as well. "I'm glad he didn't do anything stupid. I thought he'd actually be daring." she stretched her arms over her head.

Amy smiled and focused on her knitting. "He's a free spirit. I've seen one too many of guys like him at my hometown." she murmured.

Rouge pouted and scooted closer to pull Amy's head on her shoulder for a half hug. "If you think he's a nice person then he probably is. I just have trouble buying it seeing how much he's an _ass_." Rouge chuckled.

Shadow snorted at the jib. "That would be putting it lightly." He muttered with a hint of laughter in his voice. He turned his head from the forest to the den. "So as long as he behaves, he should stay intact." He flashed a fanged grin.

"I'm sure it won't come down to that. Just give him a chance." Amy mumbled. She didn't understand why her friends were giving Sonic a hard time.

"You're too kind, Rose." Shadow grumbled. "Besides, he's still alive isn't he? I think I'm being more than reasonable."

Amy rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count. You guys got off on a bad foot from the beginning." Shadow made no comment at that, so Amy pressed on. "Aren't you concerned it'll be like this for two whole years? You haven't even asked him about his name." she argued.

Shadow sent her an incredulous look, so Rouge decided to chime in. "Have you gone mad? He's obviously the type of guy that if you gave an inch he'd run all over you. I don't think it's a good idea to encourage him."

Amy puffed her cheeks. "I'm not encouraging him! All I'm saying is that it would be a good idea if he and Shadow _tried_ to get along." She looked at Shadow. "Please? You must have seen _something_ to have picked him, right?"

Shadow frowned and his lips curved down. "I chose him because none of the maidens offered fit my demands, and he had a big mouth that needed to be socked shut." He flicked an ear and then turned his attention back to the forest. "I had hoped he'd be a worthwhile company to keep you protected when I'm not around, but I am beginning to regret that choice."

"Rouge flirts whenever we go to a new town. I don't see you complaining." Amy complained as she pushed away from the hug.

Rouge's mouth slacked at the accusation. "I poke and tease. My flings are not meant to be taken seriously." she huffed, flustered and irked. She decided to be the bigger person and stick to the topic. "Look, I'm just worried he'd take advantage of you."

"I'm not as helpless as I look, I swear. Do you think all men are after that one thing?" Amy arched a challenging brow, knitting needles forgotten.

"Of course not." Rouge shot back.

Shadow went quiet while the ladies argued. He knew better than to stuff his snout in that topic.

Sonic, however, had pretended to be asleep and heard the conversation. It was a good time to get up since his rear wasn't aching as bad as before. Sonic stretched his arms over his head and acted groggy. The ladies quieted down and he felt their stare, so he rolled out of bed and winced and hissed at the jolt of pain that blasted across his rear.

Shadow raised his head to Sonic with a pointed look. Shadow did not buy the whole act, Sonic did not look too sleepy, but wasn't sure when he had woken up either. "You're awake." his tail flicked, and his eyes narrowed. "Come here." he gestured with a paw for Sonic to come closer.

Sonic blinked and let the blanket crumble to the floor. He rubbed his face to brush away the sleep-dust. Shadow grew suspicious at the obedience, but decided not to question it. Rouge and Amy watched Sonic with curiosity and concern.

Sonic looked cranky, he sat on a cold rock then shuddered at the temperature drop. Next he leaned back against the wall and shoved his pinky into his ear. His spot was at a safe distance so if Shadow decided to jump at him, Sonic would have enough room to run. He sent Shadow a bored look. "What do you want?"

Shadow clenched his jaw. It was to be expected Sonic would not show him enough respect. He fixed Sonic with a stern gaze, which Sonic met with a defiant stare. Shadow's expression turned neutral when he spoke. "Who are you?"

Sonic's first reaction was a blank stare. He pulled his finger from his ear and stood up. "I think I'll go back to sleep." He grumbled. Sonic did not take more than two steps before Shadow's mitt swiped his feet from under him, and he fell face first onto the solid ground with a thump.

"When asked a question, it's polite to give an answer." Shadow reprimanded in anger.

Sonic spat the dirt he kissed and rolled over to glare at the werehog. He was boggled how Shadow managed to reach him without budging an inch from his spot. Not one to stay befuddled for long, Sonic jumped to his feet, flailed his hands and roared in an over-dramatic tone. "I'm the ruler of seven seas and the lands in between. The Alpha, Omega, Beginning and End." He bared his teeth to Shadow. "And if you believed any of that, then you're a moron."

Shadow didn't so much as blink at Sonic's outburst, but Amy and Rouge looked worried since they could feet the heat of anger flare off Shadow. "Perhaps a better question should have been: Where do you come from?" Shadow hissed.

"Well with birds and bees are all over the place I assumed you were smart enough to have figured it out." Sonic jeered, the smug grin returned to his face.

When Shadow's body flared even hotter against the women, Amy decided to intervene before Sonic got his guts ripped out. "Please, be rational." she pleaded.

Sonic bit back the need to say something scathing. He didn't want to upset the ladies, so he sighed in defeat and walked back to his rock. He pinned his elbows to his knees as he sat Indian-style, drew in a deep breath and then glared at Shadow. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I come from a distant place called Christmas Island. If you're looking for a biography, then I also came from a rich family who had nothing better to do with their life than dress in humorous outfits, attend tea parties, gamble, and gossip. I left because it was a _seriously_ boring life."

Amy was puzzled by the information. "How did your parents feel about you leaving?"

Sonic snorted a bitter smile. "I'm pretty sure they don't remember they had me. But that's in the past and I'm totally doing just fine without them." he poked a finger in his ear again.

"Do you have any siblings?" Amy inquired.

Sonic flicked the wax away. "Not that I am aware of. If my parents had more kids after I left then I'd feel sorry for the little tykes."

Rouge was curious. "How old were you when you left?"

"Around twelve or thirteen. I didn't really care so as long as I had my freedom. It took a while to gather the nerve to runaway, but I regret none of it." Sonic was pleased with his life choices so far. "What about you two? You don't look the cave-women type." he quirked a brow.

Rouge spoke first. "Amy and I were offered to Shadow in return of protection. After the time was up our villages didn't want us back, so we stayed."

"Shadow had treated us a lot better than our own people, to be honest." Amy chimed in, yarn and needles on her lap. "In fact, it's thanks to him we're still alive." She smiled at Shadow who avoided her gaze.

Sonic bit back an amused grin. Was Shadow flustered? The beast's muzzle looked a little darker than usual. "So if you found a better place to call home, or someone to love, would you leave?" he asked, his eyes fixed at Shadow.

Amy and Rouge looked at each other, and then their gazes parted as each contemplated her answer. Shadow's ears perked up and he turned to the women. He also was keen on knowing the answer.

Rouge hesitated to give her answer. "To be honest with myself, the answer is yes." Her eyes couldn't meet Shadow's. "I am grateful for everything Shadow had done for us, but I'd like to live in a more civilized environment."

Shadow's gruff voice was low and sad. "You have the right to leave whenever you desire, since you are not bound to me no more." He commented. "Why didn't you say anything, though? I could have arranged something for you." he was a little hurt she hadn't told him her true feelings.

Rouge sighed, guilty. "I wanted to, I just never figured out how to say it."

"Well I'm not leaving!" Amy announced and put her things down to latch onto Shadow like a lifeline, her shoulders squared she buried her face into his fur.

Shadow looked a little torn at the open display of affection. When his eyes met Sonic's, Sonic felt self-conscious over the whole ordeal.

Sonic decided, for the sake of lightening up the mood, to change the subject. "So the big bad wolf turns out to be a teddy bear." he teased, which earned him an irate sneer from Shadow.

Shadow composed himself and grumbled. "Have you ever met creatures like me during your travels?"

"Nope, I'd remember if I saw something at your level of ugly." Sonic flashed a cheeky grin. When Shadow raised an arm to swat him, Sonic covered his head with his hands in reflex and turned into a tight blue sphere with ready-bristled spikes.

Shadow stopped in time before he impaled himself with the quills. "I suggest you watch your mouth lest I need to lesson you again." he warned.

"Yes, _Mother._" was the muffled reply from within the rolling spike-ball. Sonic rolled away from the danger zone towards his bed again before he uncurled, settled on the cushioned mattress, and then smoothed back his quills before he turned to look back at the group. "You know, I really gotta ask. Are you always so old fashioned when trying to get a point across?" he grouched.

Shadow grinned. "Only to unruly children." His expression mellowed, just a tad. "Often I gut them open and let them rot. They're a good source for meal worms."

Sonic's face drained of color, so Amy changed the subject. "Oh, that reminds me. I hadn't picked the fishing nets from the river." she pushed to her feet and brushed the wrinkles from her dress. "I better go fetch them. I don't want those bears ripping our traps open again."

"I'll handle it." Shadow interrupted and shifted his weight. Rouge sat upright when Shadow got on all four. "You two sit here and make sure our guest behaves. He's grounded." He sent Sonic a challenging look.

Sonic grumbled. "Thanks for rubbing it in." he stuck out his tongue again.

Sonic didn't know what hit him. One second he was about to bolt away from the bed to avoid Shadow, when the next thing he knew Shadow's arm shot across the den to ricochet off the wall and smack him across the rear. The swat was strong enough to send him flying. Knocked forwards, his back hit the wall with his head to the ground, his legs hung over him as he was spun upside down. Sonic moaned in agony and rolled himself upright, clutched his hurting head with a hiss, then creaked a teary eye open to see an elastic arm pull back.

"You're just so eager to have a piece of my ass, aren't you." Sonic grumbled.

"Challenge me, and I will make sure you wise up so well you will be smarting for the rest of the year." Shadow threatened with a heated glower. Shadow didn't want to waste any more time with Sonic, so he nodded to the ladies and was out in a flash.

Sonic took the chance to sooth his hurting body and muttered under his breath. Amy looked apologetic, while Rouge smothered a delighted look. Sonic's face went red, and Rouge knew it was not in embarrassment.

* * *

Later that day at the Echidna village, Knuckles dumped the last of the unearthed dirt to the mound outside the house. It had taken the villagers all day to reach the core of their problem. The sun had already touched the horizon, the sky morphed into shades of orange and violet, it was getting dark.

Knuckles slid down the pit and walked closer to inspect the strange jewel. It had taken the workers rope ladders to get the shoveling task done. The hole was ten feet wide to unearth the entirety of the object. The item in question was a diamond-shaped gem a good fifteen feet underground.

He placed his palm on the object, and then frowned when he felt warmth. He didn't like it. A sharp surge of alarm shot up his spine when he felt the container give a strong throb of energy. His breath caught in his throat when the pulse blasted through his arm. When he yanked away his hand he could still feel the heat coating his palm.

Where his hand was, he found a large crack had appeared. The crack began to split and spread across the gem like spider webs, and Knuckles backed away when blinding light beamed from the cracks.

Knuckles realized that the gem was about to explode and screamed for everyone to flee, the villagers surrounding the pit scampered for their lives. Just as Knuckles reached for the rope ladder a powerful shockwave pushed him flat against the walls of the pit, and it knocked the breath out of him. Knuckles got up when the shockwave ended, and with a groan he rubbed his throbbing skull.

Altair and Locke ran out of the tent in alarm. They did not know what the fuss was about, but they felt the tremor of chaos that surged across the town. By the time they reached the ruined house, Knuckles has climbed the end of the rope ladder and stumbled to his father's side, pale and shaken. The three stood awestruck as the large green gem levitated by itself out of the pit, only to shatter into a billion sparkling stars.

Blinded by light everyone cowered in terror, and after the rays subsided Locke watched in fear as a shadow took form.

The shadow sprouted arms and legs that flexed out from their curled position. The form crackled with green thunder, and the pebbles on the ground shook and trembled as the earth shuddered at the ominous powers released. The figure shifted from inky black to a smoldering red and gold. Golden armor glinted over azure silken cloth, and bright devilish eyes in red lit beneath the helmet the creature wore. The figure descended and sandal-clad feet touched the earth. Soon the light faded as the orange and purple hues of sunset were present once again.

The creature had red dreadlocks and a long tail. The familiar build of the gauntlets and the robes assured all onlookers the creature under the hood and armor was no doubt, an echidna.

The creature reached with an open hand towards the sky and spread his fingers. Out of the swirling plume of clouds forming overhead, lightening struck his palm and a staff appeared in a blink of an eye. He gripped it tight before he brought it down hard into the earth, which caused a terrible quake to shake the dead and living. Rocks and pebbles were scattered away with the shockwave.

Knocked off their feet, Knuckles stared in horror while his heart pounded in his ears. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gathered his nerves to speak. "What _are_ you?"

The stranger looked at him. "I am Enerjak." he thundered, green electricity crackled and buzzed around him like slithering snakes. He ripped the staff from the earth and pointed it at the three who fumbled before him. "And this is your finale hour."


	3. Chapter 3

**O X O - CHAPTER THREE - O X O**

Shadow ran towards the village. He had been hauling fishing nets when his senses heightened in alarm, and he realized the village was besieged again. This time however, the closer he got to the village the more ill he felt.

He breached the clearing in time to skid to a halt as Locke's form sailed across his vision. Shadow flung out a hand without a second thought and caught him upside-down. Shadow eased him to the ground and made sure he was steady before he let go. Locke groaned and rubbed his head when he was up-righted, stumbled sideways in his daze at first, then when a cry of pain was heard he limped towards the direction he was sent flying from.

Shadow didn't know what was going on or what he was up against, but he was not going to let an injured man back into the fry. He grabbed Locke who cried in surprise, headed towards the closest door and swung it open, ignored the started and frightened people hiding inside, and shoved Locke inside where it was safe. Before Locke could gather his bearings, Shadow shut the door and barricaded it with a wagon, and then bolted off towards the surging battle.

Knuckles cradled his grandfather with tears in his eyes. Athair had trouble breathing, blood drenched his clothes and a gash marred his side. Knuckles did not look any better. His robe was dirtied with blood and earth as well, but was otherwise uninjured. Before them a large figure levitated as green electric thunder crackled around it like a sphere, and behind it was a large, dull green limestone in pieces on the ground. It was then Shadow registered they were right in front of the house he had marked earlier that morning.

This was what the demons sought? Was it another monster, or a powerful entity of sorts? Shadow felt his hair stand. The raw power radiating off this creature was exasperating. It made him thirst for it, but he knew getting any closer might make him lose whatever little sanity he had.

The stranger aimed the pointy end of the staff towards Knuckles, who bared his fangs and braced himself for impact while he used his body to shield Athair. Shadow wondered why Knuckles wasn't moving out of the way, and then saw roots had entangled and pinned them to the ground. Shadow swooped towards them and flung his hand forward, ripped through the roots and then tore Knuckles and his grandfather out with a swift yank, right before a bolt of thunder struck where they once were. Knuckles peered at what could have been their demise. He wrinkled his snout when he smelled burnt fur and saw Shadow's tail did not dodge the attack unscathed. Shadow let them down then ushered them to safety. Giving them his back for cover, he faced the threat that loomed before them.

Shadow summoned every ounce of his consciousness to stay focused, and then roared at the stranger who looked at him with indifference. The overwhelming surge of power emitting off the creature threw off his balance. His throat went dry and his heart throbbed in his ears, his vision blurred with the sensory overload. His chest felt tight and confined, it ached, and his mind lusted for the taste of power. His breathe grew heavier, as did his mind.

Enerjak chose to speak, a smug smile colored his voice while his tone remained cool and steady. "You feel it, don't you? The power runs through every fiber of your being, you can not deny it." he taunted.

He hovered towards Shadow and raised a hand, his fingertips glowed with a subtle green shine. Shadow gave his head a violent shake when he heard jingling bells ringing in between his ears, which caused his arms to give away at the sudden movement. He failed to bring himself upright and crashed to his side with a grunt. Enerjak's feet touched the ground and he stepped closer, placed his hand on Shadow's forehead and grinned wider when Shadow groaned under the influence, his limbs went lax as if put to sleep. Enerjak chuckled then brought his hand down to scratch the side of Shadow's chin, which earned him a low, pleased growl. Shadow knew he had to resist the sensation, but it coursed through him like a lullaby and made it impossible to regain control over his body. He flattened his ears and summoned all his inner flames to burn through the haze of sleep, but all he could do was scorn Enerjak from under heavy eyelids.

Enerjak was impressed at the display of defiance, so he withdrew his hand and took a step back. "You have great determination. Alas that won't get you anywhere. You can not fight me for I hold all the cards."

With the touch removed, Shadow gathered his scattered senses and fought sleep to push up again. His knees locked and his legs wobbled, he felt lopsided and unsteady, and his mind swam. A deep growl emit from his throat when he brought his hand forward and bit onto it enough to draw blood.

Knuckles, who had been watching from the sidelines straightened up from his hiding. He had secured Athair's safety and returned to aid Shadow, but if Shadow needed physical pain to jolt awake meant this fight might be too much for him. He bolted away to get more help since he and Shadow could not fight this alone.

Shadow dislodged his teeth from his bleeding paw, and without warning lashed out with his claws and struck Enerjak square in the chest. With a satisfying '_Oof!_' Enerjak was sent sailing across the clearing to bounce off the ground and slam against a crumbling wall, knocking it over and sending it into pieces. The golden armor did not dent underneath Shadow's might. Enerjak's tan lips pulled down at the corners as he pushed up, no longer pleased with the disobedient dog. He had not expected Shadow to lash out against him. In retaliation, Enerjak swung his cane towards Shadow and shot a bolt of thunder, which Shadow dodged by a hairsbreadth. Shadow was still unbalanced from the previous daze, so he was unable to dodge the two bolts that struck him afterwards.

_'Hold it together!'_ Shadow thought to himself, pain sizzled through his flesh and burned through his fur. He twisted in agony at the stings of electric fire crackling through every inch of his body.

Enerjak approached him again and raised his hand once more with the same green glow, and Shadow let out a small roar of anger as his body succumbed to the psalm of soft bells. He thumped on the ground with a weary moan and was unable to get back up. Enerjak touched his forehead once more, though in his haze Shadow felt there was more pressure on the touch this time. "Good pup. You should lay there and accept it." Enerjak murmured, and Shadow was unsure if the man was angry or not. His actions and tone did not match at all.

Shadow tried to roar again, but it sounded like a strangled cry for help. Enerjak withdrew his hand again, shifted his weight to one leg and then crossed his arms over his chest, he placed an elbow on an open palm and the other hand under his chin in a thoughtful expression. "Quite the stubborn one, aren't you." he mused, entertained. "Why do you fight me when you know you can not win?"

Shadow managed a low whine to find his voice before he spoke. "I am under oath… to protect this village." He wheezed. It was hard to breathe.

Enerjak was perplexed at the answer. He turned his attention to Knuckles who returned with a horde of warriors to join the battlefield. Knuckles skidded to a halt when he saw Shadow didn't have the strength to stand.

Enerjak did not move out of his thoughtful pose when they arrived, he looked at them in amusement. "How cute. The toy army and their sticks have come to play?" Shadow made a noise and pushed himself up, but Enerjak would not have any of his resistance. He lowered his glowing hand again to scratch Shadow behind the ears. With a hapless whine Shadow flopped down like a ton of bricks which sent dirt to puff in clouds around him, his skin twitched and his breath grew labored.

Knuckles grit his teeth. "What do you want Enerjak?" It was clear the strange armored echidna had powers beyond Shadow's capabilities, which meant he and his tribe stood less of a chance to defeat him.

Enerjak's lips curled up at Knuckles' insolence. "You dare speak to your god this way?" He admonished, like a parent scolding their child. "Do you not know who I am?" He asked in a high and mighty tone. However, when the echidna looked at each other, confused and quizzical at his question, Enerjak frowned and his smile fell. He was irked to have not been recognized, they had no clue. "I am the ancient god, Enerjak. The Thunder King of the West. I'm sure you must've heard of me, no?"

Knuckles' eyes narrowed, he sneered in disgust. "You match no description of the gods we follow, you _freak_." He spat.

Enerjak barked out in laughter. "_Freak?_" He levitated off the ground once more to teleport right in front of Knuckles, who jumped and backed away in alarm. "Only a god could tame a creature like this." Enerjak threw a hand back to gesture at Shadow. "I am the ruler of the west, the god of the skies and lightening. And _Don't you Forget it!_" He jabbed a finger into Knuckle's chest.

Knuckles staggering back at the electric shock that jolted through his ribs. He collapsed to his knees with a loud wheeze. The shock paralyzed his lungs for a few seconds and made it impossible to breathe. '_Was this why Shadow was unable to fight?_' He narrowed his eyes in renewed hatred at Enerjak.

Enerjak raised his hands to the sky again. Thunder and lightening boomed within the clouds overhead. The sky was a massive gray swirl like the eye of a tornado ready to swallow their village whole, and the wind picked up speed. Ash, dirt and trash twirled and swirled with the raging storm. "I am the ruler of Chaos. Yield now and I may let you live." He bellowed at the people in a thundering voice, and then pointed his cane at Shadow once more. "Your attack dog can do nothing to save you. Kneel and I may show you mercy."

Shadow struggled for what felt like a lifetime to get back to his feet, and was frustrated and angry his senses refused to obey. He heard Enerjak's claims and did not believe a word of it. But Shadow had to admit anyone who possessed such powers could claim themselves as god. By the time the numbness had left his joints, Enerjak had already hoarded the townspeople around the village square and was giving them a long speech as their new ruler.

It was then Shadow saw Knuckles ignore the crowd and head towards him with disdain and disappointment in his eyes. "Enerjak had taken over the village." Knuckles muttered, fists clenched tight and eyes narrowed.

Shadow breathed through his nose and pushed to his feet, then flinched when the bite mark on his paw throbbed under the pressure. He couldn't look at Knuckles in his shame. "I apologize for my lack of aid. I fear his powers surpass mine." he panted, voice deep and rasped. His throat was parched, but at least it was easier to breathe now.

Knuckles' eyes softened a bit, he had to acknowledge that despite the size difference, Enerjak was beyond Shadow's abilities. With a heavyhearted sigh, he looked at the gathered crowd a short distance away. "He said so as long as we behave and treat him like a king, he won't hurt anyone." he grumbled, then turned to Shadow with an almost pleading look. "But it can't be like this, it's not right. We have to figure out how to defeat him."

Shadow hesitated. "I have no idea how to resist his influence." He inspected his injured paw. It looked like he had bitten onto it harder than intended, the wound was still bleeding.

"So what do we do now?" Knuckles was not happy.

Shadow wobbled as his body tilted sideways and swayed when he tried to stand. "I need to ask you to bear with him until I can form a plan. I can not be of any help right now." He slurred.

Although Knuckles was disappointed the tides had turned against them, he knew there was nothing either of them could do in their current state. Thankful, he bowed in respect to Shadow, and with a 'thank you' so hushed Shadow was unsure if he had imagined it or not, Knuckles turned away. Shadow glared at Enerjak who seemed to grin back at him from afar. Infuriated, ears down and his tail between his legs, he limped back into the woods.

It was awful. Branches which often brushed against his fur now felt like claws trying to peel his skin. They scrapped against his body and brushed over tender and irritated flesh. Shadow wished he had chosen an alternative to biting himself, but at the time it seemed like a good idea.

He hissed in pain and then heaved in relief when he made his way home. As soon as he was inside, he flopped down and ignored the surprised and concerned calls of his pack.

"Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed as she rushed to his side, her hands landed on his bleeding paw and her eyes widened in shock. "What happened to you?" She frowned in displeasure and gave his nose a light smack when he ignored her by licking his wound. "Don't do that. It needs to be properly cleaned." She scolded.

Amy prepared a pot of water to boil and disinfect the wound, and then went out to gather medicinal herbs.

Sonic peered over Rouge's shoulder to check the injury. "You_ bit _yourself_?_" Sonic howled in laughter and slapped his knee. "How stupid can you get, bro? You're supposed to bite the demons, not yoursel-"

Sonic swallowed his next words when Shadow's uninjured hand wrapped around him like an iron maiden, and yanked him too close to jagged teeth. Shadow's lips were pulled into a wicked snarl, showing off bloodthirsty fangs. "The villagers found something worse than the hell spawns." His grip around Sonic wavered and his fingers twitched.

Sonic was confused at being released so soon, and then took note of how dizzy Shadow looked. The beast's eyes were unfocused and Shadow could not see straight. Amy returned a moment later with the herbs and dumped them into the pot to let them steep, so Rouge soaked a towel into the pot and used it to clean Shadow's cuts.

Shadow hissed at the treatment, but withstood the pain. "He had these strange powers with complete influence over me. I was powerless." Shadow confessed in a lower tone, upset and ashamed. "There were so many bells, their jingles overwhelmed me." He whispered.

"He put you to sleep?" Sonic found his voice again, and this time his concern was genuine. "You sure he wasn't casting some voodoo that you guys do or something?" he waited for an answer, but it seemed Shadow didn't hear him.

Shadow looked exhausted, more so than usual with his ears down and his eyes closed. Rouge and Amy worked on tending to Shadow's tired body for the reminder of the day. They brushed his coat to remove burnt hair, and applied ointment to the spots they found bruised and blistered for reasons he did not disclose. The fur was frizzed and littered split ends, almost as he had been struck by lightening. Shadow's flesh was raw and tender to the touch, as if he had been soaked with scalding water. Shadow was out cold by evening, and Sonic was unable to decide what to make of the situation. He had to know what happened to the echidna village, but Rouge and Amy refused to let him wake Shadow to find out.

It was an hour past sunset when Sonic took the night shift since Shadow was unaccounted for. Rouge and Amy tended to Shadow while he slept, and were thankful Sonic was being responsible by taking lead.

* * *

The sky was colored in dark blue, and the stars dotted the sky and illuminated the peaceful forest.

Amy and Rouge found comfort next to Shadow, while Sonic sat outside tending to a campfire, an elbow on his knee and his fist under his chin, with a flat rock cool and comfortable enough to sit on. He could not sleep. He looked over his shoulder into the cave and was a bit awed at how _small_ Shadow appeared. It bothered him.

Sonic understood one thing through his years of travel: It would take a powerful being to take on something like Shadow and live to tell about it.

Sonic felt a cold splash of anxiety in his stomach and wondered if Knuckles and the others were safe. He bit the inside of his cheek and turned to the fire again, he rubbed a hand over his shoulder. The others had all fallen asleep. Should he take this chance to go check on Knuckles? He didn't know how to get to the village, not without his map, and even if he did he wont be able to return to the cave before Shadow woke up, which might get him in deeper trouble later. If Shadow was a firm stickler for rules, then he would not forgive Sonic's disobedience regardless of the situation, and Sonic's rump was too sore to withstand another lesson.

Sonic clapped his hands over his face to snap himself from his daze. With determination in his eyes, pronounced further by the glow of the fire, he got up and into the cave. He went to his knapsack, flipped the top open and reached into the hidden pocket, pulled out a little veil and shook it to make sure it had not gone rancid. He smiled when the liquid glowed in reaction. He looked over at the sleeping group again, closed his knapsack and then tiptoed out of the cave. In his haste, he missed the fact Amy had stirred and caught sight of him sneaking out, a confused frown knit her brows.

He headed towards one of the back bushes near the tree where he hung his clothes, a spot the ladies avoid since he chose it for her personal business, and popped the cork open. Faint white wisps of smoke sifted like dancing snakes. Sonic made sure to keep it a safe distance from his nose. Phantom dust was dangerous, and inhaling any amount of it was a death wish. Sonic reached out with his hand and tapped the mouth of the veil, the liquid dripped onto the soil. Sonic drew a circle creating a dotted line before he corked the veil again and shoved it into his pants pocket, returned to the fire to pick the stick then returned to the bushes.

Sonic assured himself he will only be gone for a minute. Shadow won't know a thing so as long as he didn't cause a ruckus. He used the stick to connect the dots, and the liquid glowed while subtle white and green lights formed over the swirling circle of fog. Sonic dropped the stick, pinched his nose, closed his eyes and then stepped into the circle. The second he swooped through, it erupted with a muted 'pomf!' and a small mushroom cloud was all that remained of the spell.

Amy peered from behind the tree, a gleam of worry glossed over her eyes.

* * *

Sonic felt the magic yank him as he sailed through rainbow colored mist, and was then thrown onto a pile of broken furniture which did more than break his fall. He whimpered in agony and climbed out of the uncomfortable heap, brushed off the dust, plucked splinters from his rump, and then surveyed his surroundings. He was inside a half-torn house he recognized as the place he left his things at when he first arrived. He searched through the rubble being as quite as possible, but much to his dismay his things were not where he left them. Sonic figured since the circle threw him here then his belongings had to be nearby.

Going outside, Sonic paled when he stepped on warm ash. He gawked in horror at what little remained of the village. The houses that once surrounded him had been leveled to the ground, and the ones left were mere splintered beams and crooked, fractioned walls. There was a giant tent in the center of the village surrounded by the bricks taken from the demolished houses. Sonic guessed Enerjak must have rebuilt the makeshift fort. If that was the case, where did the villagers go for shelter?

Sonic heard footsteps approaching, he hid into the darkest corner he could find while sentry guards passed by. Once they moved away he hugged the shadows and he made towards the bright lit tent. He peered between the flaps of blankets and rugs put together to block the harsh night's cold wind, and saw a giant bone fire that produced thick plumes of smoke. The dark gray clouds billowed up towards the narrow opening atop the tent, leaving the inside dry, warm and toasty.

The villagers were all hoarded to the sides, while the men were set in rows between them and Enerjak. Sonic frowned at the echidna in the gaudy garbs, the cause of Shadow's injuries. He thought this new stud had too much bling, but there was no denying he looked intimidating. Enerjak bellowed in laughter with a large mug sloshing full of ale in his hands. The women were fearful as they served him food and drinks. The men showed various levels of anger, resentment, and despair. Sonic could tell the mood was dark and grim regardless of the cheery music and dancing women frolicking about.

Then Sonic saw all the valuables had been piled behind the monster. Gold, silver, and expensive antiques were stacked behind the large throne Enerjak occupied. Any and all furniture still useable was there as well.

Sonic's surprised shout was silenced when a large gloved hand clamped over his mouth. Sonic struggled as his assailant dragged him away from the tent, then seized when he noticed they were pulled into the shadows again. Guards passed by alert and suspicious, then wandered away murmuring how they might have imagined hearing noises. When Sonic's heartbeats stopped pounding against his ribs, his captive let go, grabbed him by the arm and then yanked him towards the outskirts of the village.

It was when the moonlight beamed down on them that Sonic recognized the one who almost gave him a heart attack. "Knux, man, you gotta watch your steps, bro. You spooked the jeepers outta me." He grumbled in a hushed tone.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you ran away." Knuckles hissed, his face twisted in disappointment and disbelief.

Sonic stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Give me some credit here, bro. I came to help."

Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the vest collar and gave him a good shake. "The werehog will not be pleased with either of us if he finds you've run away. Are you _trying_ to get us all killed?"

Sonic's lips stretched flat in irritation. "He's all bark and no bite. I broke his rules a whole bunch of times and all he did was spank the blush offa me." He blurted.

When Knuckles arched a skeptical brow at him, Sonic didn't think twice about pushing away from Knuckles, turning around and mooning the other. Knuckles gawked at the abused backside. He tried to muffle his laughter, but suppressing it was hard and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Knuckles had to lean against a wall to keep from falling to his knees, his laughter becoming more difficult to contain.

Sonic's face went hot as the embarrassment registered, he grumbled something scathing under his breath and pulled up his pants. "Yeah, laugh all you want, knucklehead." he buckled his belt.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought you were a brat and deserved to be punished like one." Knuckles chortled and rubbed the tears from his eyes, then ignored the flustered and irate sneer from Sonic. "Okay, I'm sorry, but I find the punishment very appropriate. I'm surprised he didn't leash you and say you were grounded." He teased.

Sonic's face reddened deeper and he opened his mouth to respond, then decided it was best not to, he clicked his teeth into a forced grin. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms, impatient. "At any case, I'm here now and I want to help."

Knuckles' grin softened and he shook his head. "You were never one to follow rules."

"Hey, some rules were made to be broken." Sonic managed a devious grin, mischief sparkled in his eyes.

Knuckles shook his head in negative then stepped closer to usher Sonic deeper into the shadows, and away from the illuminating moonlight. More guards were swarming about and he didn't want to be detected. "I appreciate you going through the trouble, Sonic. But it's best for both of us to avoid being detected. You need to go back to the werehog's place, and I'll keep you covered. It's too dangerous for outsiders to be here right now." He cautioned in concern.

"Is the situation this bad?" Sonic whispered in worry. Knuckles never was the type to plead.

"Yes, so you need to leave before he spots you and decide to make you an offering." Knuckles ushered him towards the edge of town.

Sonic was puzzled. He leaned out of Knuckles' pushing to turn around. "Wait, an offering? What am I to you guys, chopped liver?" he grouched.

"From what I gathered he thinks if you're not an echidna, then you're better off dead." Knuckles's expression hardened. "He demands blood offerings."

Sonic wrinkled his snout, affronted by Enerjak's demands. "Oh I got an offering for him alright! It starts and ends with my foot shoved up his- !" Knuckles made a quick move to grab Sonic by the shoulders, spun him around and then pushed him forward. At the attempt to be kicked out of town, Sonic dug his heels into the dirt while Knuckles used force to shove him. "Wait, wait, wait! Maybe I can stay and help?" he insisted, louder than intended.

Knuckles hissed at him to shush. "You can help by leaving!" he grumbled.

"Can I at least have the rest of my stuff back?" Sonic argued.

"Afraid not. After the werehog sorted through them, Enerjak took the rest. He seems to have taken a fancy to your map, too." Knuckles muttered and then glanced over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being spied on. He turned a stern gaze at Sonic. "Now would you please leave? The guards are bound to find us if we stick around any longer."

Sonic had never seen Knuckles look so grim. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, just don't get yourself killed or anything, okay? I'll come back for you, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Knuckles murmured, a small smile crossed his lips for a fraction of a second, before it hardened into a serious and stubborn stare again. "The werehog is our only option, but Enerjak has a way of keeping Shadow off his feet."

"Yeah, I saw. He looked like he was run over by a stampede." Sonic grinned, a little amused. "What did your voodoo king do, anyway?"

Knuckles shook his head, and his gaze became distant as he recalled the events of the battle. "I don't know. All I saw was him putting his hand on the werehog's head, and he crashed as if Enerjak pulled the rug from under him." He looked at Sonic with a determined gleam. "If Shadow could keep his distance he may stand a fighting chance."

Sonic's ears lowered against his head and he wracked his mind for a solution. "So all we gotta do is keep him awake somehow?"

"By all means, if you have any way of sharpening his mind, please share your knowledge." Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think anything in your bag would be of help?"

"No, most of the stuff I had in the bag were to kill things, not tuck'em in for the night." Sonic scratched the back of his head, and then combed his fingers through the quills.

A second passed and his eyes lit as an idea struck. "I might have an idea." He grinned and tapped his forehead when he remembered. "They say the power of the full moon helps sharpen ones mind, and on a certain mountain west of here, it is said there are a patch of lilies that grow on its peak. If I can go there I may be able to make a drought ol' Grump could use." His grin widened in enthusiasm and he stepped closer to Knuckles. "There's this legend about the lilies and stuff, but it's nor important right now. If I get bookin' I can run there and back in no time."

Knuckles palmed his face at his friend's child-like excitement, but couldn't help the smile that tugged the corner of his mouth either. Sonic loved myths and riddles, which was why he was a bounty hunter. If Sonic thought their fate rested in the grasp of _flowers_...

"There won't be a full moon for a few more nights, Sonic. I don't think my people can last that long." Knuckles argued.

"Leave it to me, I'll scout the mountains and check for the lilies, punch them into drought, and have a dose ready by morning." Sonic boasted.

Knuckles quirked a skeptical brow and a lopsided smile, he eyelids drooped in mild humor. "If I recall, you implied you were grounded. Doesn't that mean you ought to be home?" The flustered and provoked sneer Sonic sent him almost had Knuckles double-over laughing again. "I appreciate your help, Sonic. I do." He clapped his hands on Sonic's shoulders to look at him dead in the eyes. "I feel bad for having put you in this altogether, but I'd really be more upset to know your disobedience would land us in more trouble."

"Hey, I just need to plan it out. It'll all work out in the end, you'll see." Sonic encouraged.

Knuckles was about to say something when guards approached, so he hurried to shove Sonic towards the nearest wall to duck out of cover. Sonic felt smothered in the small space but didn't fight or squirm. When the patrolling guards left, he and Knuckles took advantage of the clouds blocking the moonlight to streak towards the edge of the forest. Once on safe grounds, Knuckles turned to Sonic with a stern look and an unwavering tone. "Sonic, if you want to help let Shadow know of your plan. He probably knows this forest better than you and will be able to provide the lilies quicker."

Sonic sank his head between his shoulders in disdain. "You do realize you're asking me to confess to him that I broke the rules again, right?"

"I'm sure if you explain your reasons without that attitude or yours he won't punish you as hard." Knuckles teased, and then dodged a swipe aimed to his snout.

Sonic grumbled under his breath about favors, then jabbed his finger at Knuckles' chest. "You owe me _So Much_ when this is over, Knux. And the list keeps getting longer."

Knuckles smiled and ushered him away. "I'll make it up to you, now Go."

Sonic was reluctant, but trusted Knuckles' decision. He marched into the forest until he found a clear spot and pulled the veil from his pocket. Drawing another circle, he wondered how close it will send him to the cave. Phantom dust portals were finicky things at best. After leaping through the circle Sonic landed tail first twenty feet away from the tree by the den. He noticed the fire had died with thin tendrils of smoke dancing with the breeze. It was too early for morning so there was no fog, but the air was thick and cold, the atmosphere was no less hampering.

He tiptoed into the den towards his bed, but the soft warning growl echoed over the silence. Sonic's quills stood and his fur bristle when he felt Shadow's eyes on him, and he was no less nervous when he peered over his shoulder to see the scolding look directed towards him.

"Where have you been?" Shadow spoke in a leveled tone, but the silence pronounced the anger.

Sonic felt a cold block of ice plummet into the pit of his stomach. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face the other. Of course, what better way to ease the tension than add fuel to the fire? "Well, ya see? I was given to you so you'd protect the village, right? And since you got your tail handed to you I thought it was only fair to go and check if there was anything left of it." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. He tried to keep his tone low and casual as to not wake the women. "And let me say you're doing a real shoddy job."

Ruby eyes glinted in the dark, and Sonic would have sworn they glowed brighter. Due to the darkness within the den, Sonic was unable to neither see nor dodge the arm Shadow flung towards him. Sonic squawked when fingers coiled around him like clamps and yanked him across the den to come face to face with Shadow. The first thing Sonic noticed was that Shadow had a horrendous breath. It _reeked_.

"You certainly do not do well with following orders, do you." Shadow admonished, and then much to Sonic's surprised he eased his grip and pushed Sonic down on his seat. Sonic tensed when he was forced to sit within arm's reach on a cold, hard and uncomfortable ground. Amy and Rouge were still asleep by Shadow's side, so there was no risk of Shadow getting up to beat him into a pulp. Sonic noticed Shadow's demeanor relaxed, but his eyes were still as stern. "What did you see?" he inquired.

"The new voodoo king tore down most of the houses and built himself a castle. There were guards all over the place, but it was nothing I can't handle." Sonic boasted, mindful to keep his voice low. "Everyone seems to be doing all right, but it doesn't look like the new stud is willing to keep it that way. We need to kick that nugget before he does anything nasty."

Shadow's expression softened and his ears swiveled towards Sonic. Sonic became confused when Shadow's expression almost looked amused. Shadow harrumphed something under his breath, then shifted his arm closer around Sonic. "And, if I may ask: How did you find your way back?" he lowered his muzzle to stare at Sonic square in the face.

Sonic paled. The mitt behind him pressed closer and the rank breath grew hotter. Sonic flashed a wide sheepish grin and chuckled. "I… uh… tools of the trade?" he shrugged. Shadow's gaze hardened and the mitt pressed harder against Sonic's spine, so he hurried to amend. "I have magic and stuff that helps me travel. I can only travel on foot for so long before my feet get tired, ya know."

"Were you aware of your actions and their consequences when you disobeyed me, _again_?" Shadow's muzzle wrinkled, and in the near darkness Sonic identified the white of his fangs.

"I just wanted to make sure the village was okay. You'd owe me that much, at least." Sonic complained in an irate tone hotter than intended.

"Do you _want_ me to impale you to a tree for the bears to have?" Shadow's eyes glinted in the dark, yet his tone was leveled.

Sonic clenched his jaw, his fear transformed into defiant irritation. "Look, you suck at doing your job. Why don't you let me do what I'm good at and call it even?" he barked.

"I could have taken you there." Shadow admonished. He was perplexed. So far Sonic hadn't seemed to care about anyone but himself. Could it be that there was a conscious heart somewhere under that thick, bullheaded hide?

"Sorry big guy, but you're as stealthy as a white elephant." Sonic jibbed, without thinking he reached a hand to scratch Shadow under the chin, which caused the werehog to jolt his shoulders up and away from the hand. The two tensed and stiffened when Amy and Rouge shifted and murmured at the sudden movement, but neither of them woke.

Shadow lowered himself to the ground again and hissed. "Are you certain you avoided his detection?" He questioned, and Sonic who hugged his hand in reflex confirmed the situation with a curt nod. "He was able to sense my core. Since I am a beast of the wild my energy is stronger than yours, who had lived in a domesticated lifestyle." He began, and ignored Sonic's affronted frown. "He may not have seen you, but that does not mean he did not know you were there." Shadow warned.

"He looked tipsy, maybe he was too smashed to notice." Sonic shrugged, none too caring about Shadow's worries.

Shadow pursed his lips in thought. "I see. Let up hope he didn't. I don't like sharing my things with others who would break them." He taunted.

Sonic puffed his cheeks and punched Shadow on the collarbone, but the hit didn't register due to the thickness of the pelt. "Hey, I aint no one's chew toy. In fact, I know a way to get rid of that dope once and for all." he announced. Shadow looked at him with full interest, ears perked high and eyes gleaming. The puppy-like reaction made Sonic inch back in surprise. He was quick to brush it off his mind and grinned. "I remember there is a drought recipe that keeps you focused. It's basically an anti-sleep potion made out of lilies, more of less."

"How can you be so sure it would work?" Shadow was curious.

Sonic puffed his chest to look impressive. "I'm a bounty hunter, I've dabbled in alchemy. I know how to make a brew. Now it's just a matter of finding the lilies. The next full moon is in a few more nights, so we gotta hurry." He explained.

Shadow couldn't help but flick his tail at how adequate Sonic was being. He was being polite and cooperative instead of digging himself a deeper grave. "Very well. I think we can work with this plan, but where do we find these lilies?"

"We can find them during a full moon on the coldest hilltop. The best lilies grow at high altitude where the air is thin, and only blossom under the light of the full moon which makes it a hard harvest if you're in for the money." Sonic surmised with a proud smile. It was rare for him to share his knowledge with others and feel smart doing it, but the displeased and troubled expression he saw on Shadow's face was not reassuring.

Sonic tried not to let his disappointment show. "I take it's a no go?" he was a little concerned.

"I become unavailable on the night of the full moon." he shook his head, choosing not to elaborate further. "Would it be possible for this to take place before or after they blossom, mayhap?"

Sonic shrugged. "I need to be there to grab them the second they blossom, or else I'll have to wait a whole month to make another drought." He studied Shadow's face while Shadow withdrew into his own mind, lost in thought. Sonic felt compelled to get his thoughts across and his curiosity satisfied. "What happens to you on the night of a full moon, anyway?"

"That is none of your business." Shadow's retort was quick and harsh. It was not loud enough to wake the women, but sharp enough to warn Sonic not to approach that topic again. Sonic flinched, his expression disappointed. He and Shadow had a leveled conversation so far. What went wrong? "Will harvesting the lilies host problems?" Shadow inquired.

"Nope." Sonic flashed a disarming grin, which had Shadow arch a confused brow at the change in mood. "If my hunch is right then there ought to be a perfect spot at the western hills." Sonic leaned back against the arm with a content smile. "When do we move out?"

"Sunrise." Shadow replied with a curt nod, and then nudged Sonic off his arm. "Now, return to your quarters and get some sleep. I have no intention of carrying you during the journey." He ushered him away.

Sonic got to his knees and stood up with a pout, then padded towards his corner. He hadn't noticed how warm and comfortable Shadow's pelt was until he moved away. He missed it already. Tomorrow will be a busy day so he had to get plenty of sleep regardless. Sonic curled in bed and did not hide his smile. Shadow didn't say anything about punishing him for skipping off without permission, and the conversation between them fared off better than expected. Either Shadow forgot, so Sonic was being let off the hook? If that was the case then Sonic guessed Shadow wasn't such a bad dog after all.

Contemplating his next course of action, Sonic yawned and turned in for the night.

* * *

Sonic was spooked awake the next morning with Rouge's screaming, followed by a bowl shattering on the stone floor. He rolled onto his stomach and turned his groggy mind towards the entrance. His eyes shot wide open when he saw the biggest, meanest and ugliest looking spider standing near the mouth of the cave. The spider's eight eyes were large and looked at all directions, its legs skittered and felt the earth beneath it in a dance-like antic as if testing how solid it was, or searching for something it had dropped.

Shadow stood outside the cave, fur bristled and mood aggressive, ready to claw into the giant arachnid if it dared to step closer. He blocked the entrance with his body as his barks forced the offender back into the forest. Amy and Rouge latched onto one another, trembling and paralyzed in fear. The two huddled at a shadowed corner inside where the giant spider could not see them. Amy had her arms wrapped tight around Rouge's torso and Rouge held her close.

"Who are you?" Shadow thundered, the violent bellow of his voice made Sonic jump in his skin. "What do you want?"

The spider hissed and its pincers twitched as it spoke. "I am a messenger from his lordship, master Enerjak. He requires your presence for matters involving the village." its eyes swiveled to stare straight at Sonic who was within sight. "As well as your pack."

Sonic bristled and clenched his jaw. How did the spider find where they were? Was he followed last night? No, it was impossible. He used the Phantom dust. No mere mortal could follow him through the ethereal realm and back into the world of the living without using potent magic.

"Tell your sire I will be there at noon. Until then I advice you keep away from my territory lest you wish to be my next meal." Shadow threatened, his holler rumbled loud enough to make Sonic's knees rattle.

The spider bowed its head, took a few steps backwards and then turned around to vanish through the forest.

Sonic pushed his shaky legs out of bed, his mind still in a daze. He rubbed the last of sleep dust from his eyes and stood next to Shadow who seethed in anger. Sonic was perplexed and confused over the new development. "How did that thing find us?"

Shadow harrumphed, his body twitched with anticipation and paranoia, tense and uncomfortable. "I do not know. What I _do_ know is that we have a few hours to secure a new refuge." He whirled around and limped into the cave, which had Sonic frown in concern. Had Shadow not recovered from his injuries? Shadow cut those thoughts short when he barked, not in anger but to express the need to hurry. "Gather our belongings, we leave _now_." he ordered and turned to where the food had been stored in a large crate.

"Where are we going?" Sonic argued. He helped Rouge gather the blankets and tie them together with firm straps. "Do you have a backup shelter?"

Shadow paused and turned to give Sonic a strange look. He craned his neck towards Sonic's bed and lowered his snout to follow a trail towards Sonic, thus locating the veil in the pants pocket. Sonic felt a block of ice splash in the pit of his stomach, the sheer volume of Shadow's hot anger swept over him. Shadow did not say a word, his eyes reflected Sonic's paled expression and confirmed it was indeed Sonic's fault for sneaking out last night. Sonic knew he was guilty, his head sank between his shoulders and his ears flopped down. His meekest smile did nothing to make the situation any better.

Shadow twirled around and snatched the knapsack from Sonic's bedside, then extended a palm to him. "Hand it over." He demanded. Sonic hesitated for a second then complied. He placed the veil in Shadow's giant mitt, and the beast stuffed the item into the knapsack. Shadow wore the strap around his neck like a collar then glowered at Sonic. Sonic whined as his belongings were henceforth confiscated. "Blindfold him." Shadow barked and turned his attention to the crate.

Sonic yelped when the sash wrapped around his eyes in a tight squeeze again, but this time he did not complain. He was an adult and will take the consequences for his misdeeds, so as long as it meant his butt wasn't going to get whooped again. Rouge grabbed Sonic's arm and led him towards Shadow to help him mount. Sonic's spine straightened when he felt her sit behind him. Rouge shifted to offer Amy space, and Sonic grinned despite himself.

"Hold on tight and keep your heads low." Shadow instructed as he began to move. Sonic shivered at the sensation of that body vibrating beneath him. The flex and sway of the muscles made him feel too self-conscious and it was a little uncomfortable.

The journey started slow and steady then speed picked up. The creaking of the wooden crate made Sonic wonder how Shadow was able to carry three passengers and a load of luggage by himself. The walk wasn't fast enough to keep Sonic satisfied, but having Rouge hold onto his hip was more than enough to make him behave. The feel of her hands was intoxicating to say the least.

With his vision restricted he lowered his head so he wouldn't hit any low branches, Sonic took handfuls of Shadow's fur and listened to his surroundings. The wind of early morning was fresh and gentle as it whistled between the rustling trees. The sun rays were crisp, and the forest life was ambient. Sonic guessed the fauna must've fled at Shadow's presence. Sonic found Shadow's skin warm like a blanket forgotten by the fireplace. The sunlight grew warmer as time passed, and Sonic estimated a good hour since they left the den. He was focused on feeling every inch of Shadow's body weaving under his touch like the pull and crash of ocean waves.

Shadow stopped moving, his tone was low and calm when he spoke. "We're here." He lowered himself to the ground so they could dismount.

Amy helped Sonic down and was about to take off the blindfolds when Shadow told her not to. Sonic sulked at Shadow's general direction, but did not argue. Instead he allowed Amy to guide him towards a flat rock where he could wait until they moved the rest of their belongings.

Sonic fidgeted on his seat. The boulder was warm and uncomfortable against his sore rear, and from the grunts, thuds and general cluttered noises going on it was best he behaved himself. It was his fault for blowing Shadow's cover and revealing the lair's location, and he had to appease to the grump if he wanted to keep his hide intact.

"Please don't be upset." Amy's voice came from his right, and she settled a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure he's not mad at you. It's not like you did it on purpose."

Sonic crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't see how you can stand him. I've never felt so chained down in my life." He complained.

Amy sat down next to him, a smile to her voice. "I know you two got on the wrong foot, but Shadow is a good person once you get to know him better."

Sonic responded with a derisive snort, and the two shared a comfortable silence. Sonic assumed since Amy sat right next to him then Shadow must have left to survey the area. He considered taking off the blindfolds, but didn't want to risk making Shadow any angrier. Amy excused herself a minute later to help Rouge, so Sonic was left to his own device. He leaned back and propped himself on his hands, took in a deep breath and smiled. The place smelled fresh, the rustling leaves along with the chirping birds told him it was a safe refuge.

Shadow meanwhile finished creating a barrier around their new home. The grove goblins had provided him with many seeds to plant around his lair, and he had many to spare. So as long as it was within the goblin's territory he was not breaking their agreement. The new cave was half as spacious as the first, which meant Sonic will be sharing space with Rouge and Amy, while he would have to bunk outside. Shadow didn't mind, on the contrary he thought it was suitable to a wayward pup like Sonic. It would help Shadow keep an eye on him.

Once the last seed was planted the spell around the alcove was cast. Shadow wiped his hands clean and limped back to the entrance. He spied Sonic on the boulder with a smile and not a care in the world. He snorted in mild irritation. Sonic's sense of danger was as blunt as a brick.

Shadow stared at the gleam of blue under the warm sunlight. Sonic's pelt was lush and as vibrant as silk. He arched a brow and his tail wagged, mischief twinkled in his eyes. He approached Sonic in his oblivious sunbathing daze and sat three feet in front of him. Three whole minutes passed before Sonic's brows twitched and he straightened up. His ears twitched and his head looked around despite the blindfolds. Shadow quirked a grin when Sonic took matters into his own hands and removed the blindfolds. Sonic squinted and blinked a few times to adjust his vision, then coiled back with his eyes wide when he saw Shadow right in front of him.

Shadow chuckled, and his tail flicked again. "For a hunter you have no instinct for danger." He drawled.

Sonic managed a lopsided grin. "Who says I have any reason to be scared of _you?_" he challenged.

To his surprise Shadow grinned wider, got up and turned towards the den, he limped less than before. "This area is further away from the village, so it would take Enerjak more effort to find us."

"What makes you so sure? You're a big shaggy dog, not a magician." Sonic jibbed, which earned him a slight annoyed look from Shadow.

"My fur and quills pick up seeds whenever I run through different trees within a forest. When I groom myself I gather the seeds and leaves with magical properties." Shadow explained and settled down by the mouth of the cave to get comfortable. "If none are available, there are enough forest creatures around to provide me with the spells I require. For a price, of course." He settled his head between his paws, and sent Sonic a sleepy look. "Unlike you, I have no need to hunt down ethereal beings for their essence. I have less cumbersome methods."

"No, it just means you're in a desperate need of a hairbrush." Sonic hooted, a broad grin across his face. "I bet seeds aren't the only things that get tangled in your fur. With a coat that thick I bet it takes you ages to bathe. You _do_ bathe, right?" he taunted.

Shadow shot Sonic a scolding look and got up again. Sonic swallowed the knot in his throat but did not budge when Shadow marched towards him with murder in his eyes. Sonic was tempted to run for the thrill of the chase, but decided against it since running from a giant wolf in the middle of an entangled forest didn't sound like a very smart move. Shadow circled him a few times and his growl's volume went up and down as he did. Shadow settled behind him, and Sonic felt more intimidated with the beast out of his sight. He refused to show fear and sat his ground and did not move an inch. Sonic wanted to crane his head around to at least see what Shadow was doing, other than breathe down his neck, but if that was Shadow's intention then Sonic will not satisfy that fancy.

Then there was a touch, and Sonic felt his spine go rigid when a single fingernail touched the center of his skull, trailed down and between his quills, his shoulder blades, and then stopped just above the small of his lower back. Sonic tensed and felt all color drain from his face when Shadow gripped a handful of his quills pushing his head forwards, then plucked one with a rough yank.

Sonic jumped with a yelp and clapped his hands over the hurting spot. Fear forgotten he whirled around to snarl at Shadow with tears in his eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

Shadow smirked and tucked the quill into his own mane, then snorted at Sonic's face. "Let's call it a memento. If you lose your way I'll need something to find you with, no?" he replied, and then returned to her spot in front of the cave.

It was then Amy and Rouge announced that they've finished setting up their quarter, so Sonic could come in and make a spot for himself. More than happy to get his numbing rear off the rock Sonic hurried inside. He undid the strap around his heap of leather and cloth and prepared his bed. His corner was smaller yet closer to where Rouge and Amy slept, which he considered a plus. He settled back on the bed and searched for his knapsack, then remembered Shadow still wore it around his neck.

He went outside and approached Shadow who turned his ears towards Sonic before he turned to face him. "Hey, mind if I have my stuff back now?" Sonic requested.

Shadow raised his head to look at him, grabbed the knapsack around his neck and pulled it off. Instead of handing it to Sonic however, he called for Rouge and gave it to her instead. "I do not trust you to stay out of trouble, so until things calm down you're still grounded." Shadow got up. "And speaking of which, I better go see what that tin man wants. It's almost noon."

"What if that spider came back?" Amy whimpered where she hid inside the cave.

"Oh don't worry your pretty face, I'll handle it." Sonic cheered and puffed his chest. "I've fought a lot of nasty buggers. One spider is no problem." He assured.

"I doubt it would follow us here, and if it did then pup over here will take care of it." Shadow gestured towards an irritated Sonic. "Nevertheless, Rouge, let him have his bag if the situation calls for it, otherwise he is to not go anywhere near it." he shot Sonic a warning look. "Understood?"

Sonic sputtered in disbelief. "Oh come on! It's not like I did that on purpose." he whined.

"Hush your mouth and go to your corner." Shadow admonished as he turned away.

"I'm an adult! Stop acting as if you're my mother!" Sonic screeched, his face flushed in anger.

"I will treat you however I see fit. Now do as you're told and stay out of trouble." Shadow snapped in return, and Sonic coiled in response with his head between his shoulders, fuming in anger. Shadow nodded to Rouge. "Stay inside until I return." He instructed and marched into the forest.

* * *

Shadow's paw throbbed as he ran through the forest, but he pushed the pain out of his mind. There were more pressing matters to deal with than a small cut. When he reached the edge of the village, Shadow felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach. When Sonic told him Enerjak tore down some houses, he expected a few that were already destroyed. The whole village had been leveled to the ground with nothing but rubble scattered around. There were many lesser demons stalking and skittering about, imps and goblins and dark spirits alike.

Shadow felt ill with guilt. The village was lost.

He braced himself and continued past the ruined houses, the few that remained were in shambles at best. When he reached the royal tent in the middle of town his sickness thickened. A large emblem was emblazoned onto the drape that covered the entrance. Shadow shook the grimace of hatred and disgust from his face when he recognized who the mark belonged to.

It wasn't Enerjak, no. it belonged to someone far more vile.

It was then imps approached either side of the drape and pulled it up, they kneeled and bowed, encouraging him to enter. Shadow fought the sick nausea in his stomach at the scents that assaulted his senses. He marched in and was disturbed by the sight of cages lined on either sides of the tent, each chockfull of imprisoned echidna.

Enerjak lowered the chalice from his lips, a grin visible from underneath his helmet. "Punctual. I like that." He chuckled from where he sat on his throne.

"I do not appreciate messengers sent to my doorstep." Shadow stated his disapproval at Enerjak's contact methods.

Enerjak smiled and rolled the chalice of wine in his hand a few times. "I apologize. I did not mean to cause any trouble." He goaded, took a sip and then set the empty cup onto the nearby table. "Now that you are here, allow me to make this quick." He intertwined his fingers and then propped his elbows on his knees, he used his hands as a rest for his chin. "I have been informed you are the caretaker of three people, correct?" his grin widened when Shadow's from went rigid. "Interesting." He murmured then leaned back against his cushioned throne and placed his hands on the armrests. "I have no interest in the females of your pack. The male however, is a rare find."

Shadow hesitated before he spoke. "My pack is not for sale." He warned.

Enerjak laughed, entertained with Shadow's defiance. "I want him." He blurted. "I've been told that he is a thorn in your side. I would be more than happy to take him off your hands." He offered.

Shadow's eyes went wide. In all the things he expected to happen, this was not one of them. He shook his head and ignored how it served to amuse Enerjak further. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. That boy would make a fine trophy." Enerjak chuckled, then propped a fist under his chin. "Why do you look so surprised? Have you not chosen him for his uniqueness?"

"I fear you've confused uniqueness with stupidity. The kid's a moron." Shadow replied.

Enerjak laughed. "Ah, that makes it more interesting then! If you would be so willing to part with him, I would be more than happy to take him off your hands."

"He is not for sale." Shadow insisted and pronounced each word with more force.

"Pity." Enerjak was disappointed. Then he grinned, wide and wicked once more. "Then I propose a little gamble, yes? Dual me. If you win you get back your petty little village. If I win you will be my personal pet, and your pack will be my slaves."

Shadow knew backing out wasn't an option. His pride was on the line as was the fate of the village. Even if there wasn't much left for him to protect, the weary whines and whimpering of the imprisoned people around him was enough to put him on edge.

"I accept your challenge, but we play by my rules." Shadow replied, determined and stubborn. "The dual will be set at high noon one week from now. Agreed?"

Enerjak surveyed him for a minute. "Very well. Agreed." He nodded. "Go take your week to prepare. In the meantime I will get your collar and leash fitted for you." He taunted.

Shadow bit his tongue to prevent himself from replying, so with a subtle nod he excused himself out. He felt cold and heavy when the villagers' desperate eyes followed him. He didn't know where Locke or his family were since he couldn't see them in the cages, so he wondered if they were being held elsewhere.

Once outside the boarders Shadow ran into the forest, resisting the urge to vomit. The atmosphere within the village was poisonous and it made him sick. His walk was steady as he tried to stay in control. He began forming a plan.

* * *

Rouge surveyed their sleeping quarters which had been reduced by half with her lips pressed in a thin line. Sonic occupied one quarter, and next to him were their belongings which occupied the other half of the room.

Between the three of them there was enough room for a person to move through, but it would be crowded if all three were inside and moving about at the same time. The campfire no longer fit inside either, it had to be taken out because the ceiling was too low. Rouge sighed at the disadvantaged of their new home arrangements, but it could not be helped. Unless Shadow could provide a wider home, they would have to make due with what was available.

Amy continued knitting a scarf where she sat by the mouth of the cave, while inside Sonic had his back to the wall at the opposite of Amy, he had a bored look on his face and played with strings of wool between his fingers. Amy was wise enough not to start a conversation, and Sonic was smart enough to follow her lead. Rouge was happy because it meant Sonic was behaving himself, but unhappy because the silence was awkward.

Sonic got tired of sitting around and doing nothing, so he put down the strings and headed to his bed. He flopped down and rolled onto his back, then glanced at Rouge while she worked on repairing a torn quilt. "Need help with that?" he offered, but Rouge paid him no mind. He puckered his lower lip in a pout. "You hold a grudge, don't you." He rolled onto his belly and propped his chin on his hands. "You don't need to be so cold to me." He mumbled.

Rouge's frown deepened, she continued to ignore him.

Sonic decided to go for something cute. "Would saying 'I'm sorry' make things better?" he batted his eyelashes.

"No, it won't. Because I know your type and I don't like them." She spat and continued her work without looking at him. "So you should do us both a favor and be quiet." Rouge lowered the quilt and smoothed it flat, not a single crease was to be seen.

Sonic cringed back and didn't know how to reply to that.

"Rouge, you're just cranky." Amy commented from the entrance, engrossed in her knitting. "We have apple jam in storage, treat yourself to some sugar." She suggested, tone mellow and cheerful.

Rouge turned to Amy with a fluster of annoyance, but since Amy had her back to the cave she didn't see Rouge's displeasure. Sonic thought it was best to keep quiet since Rouge wasn't in a tolerating mood.

Sonic took a nap while Rouge took Amy's suggestion and treated herself to bread and jam. Shadow returned some time later and slumped by the entrance, he heaved aloud and closed his eyes, waiting for the nausea to go away his head nestled next to Amy. She understood his gesture and set down her things, her hands stroked and scratched his scalp to help him ease the uncomfortable tension. His skin twitched under her touch, a sign of anxiety and strain.

Two hours later Sonic awoke from his nap. Rouge was outside tending to the fire, and Shadow lay asleep nearby with Amy cuddled up and down for a nap as well to his side. Sonic yawned, stretched and then walked out with a droopy smile. He assumed Shadow was asleep, but was proven wrong when the ears flicked towards him.

"Hey, I hope your meeting with the voodoo king faired well?" he chimed. Rouge and Shadow ignored him, but while Rouge didn't look at him, Shadow turned to him with an annoyed frown. Sonic sat by the fire a fair distance from Rouge and put on the cute charm. "I've been good while you were gone, so can I have my satchel back?"

"No. I don't trust you not running off into trouble again." Shadow grumbled, his tone low and tired enough for Sonic to detect. "Enerjak was aware of your presence last night, and was willing to trade the whole village for you." He informed.

Sonic's eyes went wide. "Me? What would he want me for?"

"He claimed you were unique and he wanted you as a trophy." Shadow replied with a slow, tired blink. "We agreed on a dual. If I win he would let the village and the people go, but if I lose we all become his slaves. The battle will take place in one week from now, so let us hope it would be more than enough time to make that potion of yours."

"Yeah, sure. No pressure." Sonic grumbled. He was unsure how to feel about the whole thing, and it gave him a very foreboding feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**O X O - CHAPTER FOUR - O X O**

Shadow followed Sonic's lead through the entangled forest, and pushed a low branch out of the way so Rouge and Amy could pass.

The group had left their den and secured their territory at early morning before traveling deeper into the woods. Sonic took lead because he knew what roads to take in order to reach the hills. Shadow had wanted Rouge and Amy to stay home, but after the incident with the spider he agreed to let them join when they insisted. Amy didn't want to risk the chance the spider would find them again, the thoughts made her knees weak.

Rouge and Amy were apt to hiking due to how often Shadow traveled, so Sonic was impressed it was an hour before sunset when Amy asked to take a break. The longer they traveled west the more entangled the forest became, and the more difficult it was to advance, which Sonic assured meant they were heading the right way. They traveled through pastures, climbed steep hills, and then stopped by a sparkling river fed by a massive waterfall to rest. Rouge pulled an empty pouch from the knapsack Shadow had confiscated from Sonic, and filled it with water.

Sonic on the other hand dropped to his knees by the river side and dunked his face in the water, then pulled out with a satisfied gasp and wiped his face clean. "I needed that." He pushed to his feet. "With the temperature drop and the look of the forest, I'd say we're almost there."

Shadow drank to his heart's content before he nodded to Sonic, acknowledging the information. He licked his maw then glanced at Amy who had her feet in the water. "Can you walk?"

Amy turned to him with a bright smile and nodded, pulled her feet from the water and grabbed her sandals. "Yes. The sooner we get there before dark, the better." She looked up at the orange colored sky.

"Alright, let's get hiking then." Sonic whooped and pumped a fist, excited to get moving again. He jogged towards a row of smoothed boulders laid across the river and crossed them as the makeshift bridge they represented. When Sonic reached the other side of the bank however, his foot landed on dirt too soft to be natural. He lost his footing and fell flat on his rear with a yelp.

Shadow bounded across the river in a single leap and landed next to Sonic, his eyes wide and ears swiveled in alarm. Something was amiss. The trees shuddered and the bushes rustled. The roots and vines rattled and swayed on their own. Shadow could not say it was the wind playing tricks on them, because he could not feel a breeze.

Amy and Rouge hurried after them, their eyes scanned their surroundings for danger while they got ready to fight. Sonic pushed to his feet again and soothed his aching tail, his eyes glossy with pain. He squinted at the forest and straightened up when the thick bushes to his right parted away.

Vines and flowers weaved through the soil to form a skeletal system which looked like a short person. The dirt slid over the vines and small branches to form lithe arms, and large leaves pushed forward over the shoulders and waist as a body was created. The face sported two eyes and a mouth which remained closed, while long blades of grass flowed down the head to create the creature's hair. Algae and moss coated the pronounced bust, while multicolored leaves banded together to make frilled sleeves and a skirt. The creature looked at them with a gentle but uneasy gleam in her eyes.

She raised a hand to place on her chest, voice soft spoken and meek. "Greetings. I am Cosmo, the Dryad of these woods." Her eyes turned to Shadow and her features brightened. "I have been expecting you."

Shadow's paranoia heightened, her words made the noises of the forest grow louder in his ears, so he placed himself in front of the others, his eyes bright like ambers. Cosmo's smile softened and her posture relaxed. "I know you are here in search of something rare. May I inquire?"

"Moon lilies, hopefully large amounts of them." Sonic blurted while he side-stepped Shadow's bulking form. He was not threatened nor intimidated by her arrival. "You wouldn't happen to know where to find some, would you?"

"I do." Cosmo answered, and then tilted her head in curiosity at Sonic. "However, _you_ can not go any further. These lands are not to be trampled by outsiders." She explained, her warning tone was curt despite her gentle looks.

It was then Shadow noticed their surroundings were getting darker. He glanced up. The trees overhead had overgrown in such speed it blocked every inch of sunlight from reaching them. Alarmed, Amy and Rouge huddled against his side when they noticed that as well, while Sonic remained oblivious.

"Aw come on, we spent half a day coming this far. We _need_ those lilies." Sonic pleaded. Cosmo shook her head in negative, and a slight frown knit between her brows. Sonic huffed and pinned his fists to his hip. "Look, lady. An entire village is at stake if we don't get them on time. Can we compensate for it, maybe? How about a trade?"

Cosmo's frown disappeared and turned her eyes to Shadow, who nodded once in confirmation. Her expression torn. "If life is at stake then I shall do what I can to aid you. However! Only _he_ may pass." She pointed at Shadow. "The rest of you will remain here."

"I must ask you to reconsider. Only he can achieve the task we've come for." Shadow gestured with his snout to Sonic.

Cosmo considered Shadow's request, and Sonic displayed the sweetest smile he could produce. She nodded. "Very well." She snapped her fingers and the vines blocking the path behind her retreated. "He may be allowed to accompany us, but the others must stay. I can not permit anyone else." She gestured with her hand towards the path unraveled. "Come, I shall lead you. Your company may stay at my home."

"You have my gratitude." Shadow bowed his head, and then nudged Sonic to do the same.

After the group walked into the narrow path, Cosmo sealed the entrance. She walked ahead to lead them through the entangled woods which parted ways before her every step. Sonic was right behind her, with Amy and Rouge side to side behind him, and Shadow covering their flank. Sonic heard the small giggles and chortles of children, the creatures of the woods. Pixies and nymphs skittered overhead through the branches. They peered through holes and peeked at them between shadowed leaves.

"You are lucky, blue one." Cosmo interrupted his thoughts, her voice hushed. "It is not often we find the likes of you at these parts of the woods."

"Ya know, I don't mind going for the lilies alone." He shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Why do I have to do it with ol shaggy?" he bobbed his head back at Shadow.

"Because you have it." she replied, her answer blunt and simple.

"It?" Sonic echoed, searched himself and then sent Cosmo a puzzled frown. "Lady, what are you talking about? I ain't got nothing. Tall, dark and ugly took all my stuff." And left his ego in tatters, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

Cosmo didn't reply, and Shadow made a derisive snort. Their journey continued, surrounded by the restless sounds of the forest. The branches were tight knit which left their environment dark and eerie, but Shadow's paranoia dissolved over the course of minutes, so Sonic assumed it was okay to relax. Their path became less rugged and widened as they approached the exit. Sonic noticed that wherever Cosmo stepped daisies and grass sprang to life underneath her feet, and when she moved away they wilted away into dirt.

Easy come easy go, he guessed.

Cosmo led them to a place where a row of gigantic trees aligned in a circle surrounded the clearing. Their trunks were dotted with windows and doors, lights could be detected inside. There was a bonfire in the center. Fireflies fluttered around and there were flowers of every shape, scent and color around them. High above the treetops was a large skylight showing the violet and purple hues of the starry night sky.

Cosmo introduced her Seedrian sisters to the group, then encouraged Rouge and Amy to sit and join them. Amy hesitated, and Rouge was nervous. Sonic watched from the sidelines of a small tree trunk as Shadow comforted them in a hushed conversation. Amy nodded and hugged his snout, so he nuzzled her with a gentle smile. Sonic found the open display of affection ill-fitting on Shadow.

It was not long afterwards when Sonic and Shadow parted away from Rouge and Amy. Cosmo led them through a different path leading uphill towards their destination. The walk was easy at first, but then the earth began to steep and their climb became difficult. Cosmo had no trouble gliding across the uneven terrain, and Shadow had no trouble either thanks to his claws. Sonic however kept slipping and tripping over rocks and soft dirt, unable to find a foothold or something to grab onto. He tumbled and crashed into Shadow square in the face. Shadow was fed up with Sonic's refusal to ask for help and threw him onto his mane. He didn't want Sonic, who was too embarrassed to argue, busting his snout with his fumbling.

They arrived at even grounds a while later, and Cosmo led them towards tree leaves which curtained their exit. She pulled them away to reveal a glorious, spacious sea of lush grass and flora outstretched beyond the horizon. Sonic's jaw slacked at the sight. How could such a place exist, he had no idea. The flowers were all hunkered and curled, ready to bloom at the first sign of the full moon.

Sonic knelt down to touch a lily and tilted a bulb up, a wide smile curved across his lips. "Nice! They haven't blossomed yet."

Cosmo knelt down next to Sonic and lifted a lily bulb to inspect it. "Come in three night's time and they will be ready." she turned to Shadow with a small smile. "Also, on the night of the full moon, please do not be shy. We would be more than happy to provide you with private quarters, if you desire."

Shadow inched back as if caught off guard, and Sonic saw the horn-like ears pin down before they perked up again. Shadow's cheeks darkened when he inclined his head in gratitude. "Thank you. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." He looked at her, and Sonic noticed a frown developing, his tail swished from side to side. "Is there something you'd like in return?" he rumbled.

Cosmo's smile fell, but she forced it back up when sadness gleamed in her eyes. "I'm sure you've noticed it, haven't you?" she replied, hesitant and perhaps afraid of Shadow's anger. "We as well as our forest are dying."

Sonic perked at her words and twisted around to look at Shadow, who pressed his lips in a thin line while he chose his words with care. "A long time ago, I lost my home and family to mortals. The forest was the only place I could return to, so you do not need to ask me. I will do whatever I can to help you. Your plight is as much as my own." he replied, tone calm and leveled.

Cosmo smiled, relief gleamed in her eyes. "Thank you. Your kindness will not be forgotten."

Sonic scratched the back of his scalp, confused. He had no clue what Cosmo and Shadow were talking about. "So!" He drawled to interject the conversation. "What do we do until the full moon?"

"You may stay at our grove until the night of the full moon." Cosmo nodded and got up, she headed towards the curtain of leaves to lead them back. "For now, let them sleep." she looked at the bed of flowers.

It did not take long for them to reach the grove. Rouge and Amy were offered tea poured into large nut shells, and they sat on large cushy mushrooms that served as comfy sofas. They were ecstatic to have Shadow back. The Dryads were pleasant company and showed great hospitality, but they were still uneasy being separated from their guardian. Shadow nudged Sonic with his snout towards the camp, and Sonic complied without a fuss. Sonic greeted the ladies with a bright disarming smile, which Amy shied away from, and Rouge ignored.

Shadow slumped down on his side with a thud, and then adjusted to sprawl with his head between his paws and yawned, facing the fire. Sonic watched Amy and Rouge abandon their seats and get comfortable against Shadow's belly. Shadow's ears swiveled about while the Dryad continued their hospitality. They provided food and drinks to their guests, while a reluctant Sonic watched from where he stood, a tea cup in his hands.

Shadow raised his head and looked at Sonic, and Sonic wasn't sure what it was about Shadow's eyes that had him inch back in surprise. Shadow gestured for him to come closer. Sonic complied and plopped against Shadow's other side, careful not to spill the tea. Sonic's spine went straight then he leaned back and sank into the pelt. He knew it was thick, but he never expected it to be so rich. He put down the cup and forked his fingers through, amazed at how lustrous it was. Shadow's pelt had recovered from Enerjak's abuse. While the Dryad talked with the women to keep them entertained, Sonic closed his eyes.

With the peaceful atmosphere surrounding him, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Knuckles groaned in pain when he regained consciousness, the bruises panged and throbbed over raw muscles, and his spine ached. He rubbed his sore jaw, and then his gaze drifted towards the lone window hugging the ceiling. He got up and found there were shackles on his ankles, long chains linked back to a large ball of iron. He experimented with a tag and was pleased to find that thanks to his strength, it wasn't heavy. He rolled it towards the wall, and then punched his knuckles into the stone to climb and reach the window.

He grabbed the iron bars and peered out to see the street from an ant's point of view. It was the middle of the night, and the air was cold. Imps and goblins skittered across his perpetual vision. His home had been transformed into a nesting ground for the wicked.

Beyond his sight he spotted the top of the enormous tent Enerjak occupied, and the earlier days' memories slammed into him. He and some of the men apposed Enerjak and attempted to overrule him, but he blinked out of their sight and struck them all with one bolt of lightening. Knuckles got up and attempted to fight again, but his father, Locke, took the blow to protect him. Enerjak stuck Knuckles before he could get to his father's side and he'd been out cold since.

Knuckles grit his teeth enough for his molars to hurt. He yanked on the bars but even with his abominable strength he couldn't break or bend them. He thought they might have been enchanted so his strength was of no use. Weary and sore, he released the bars and hopped down, landing on weak knees he collapsed. Knuckles muttered under his breath and pushed away from the earth, sat down and then leaned against the wall to survey his prison. He was alone in a small confined room with only one door and one window. He thought it might have been some sort of storage, because it was full of various missed scents.

Did Enerjak put him in solitary confinement to break him? Knuckles snorted in mild humor. It would take that ancient rock more than a time-out corner to beat him into submission.

He had nothing to do but sit and wait in hope someone would come to check on him. He heard the gossip on the streets between shifting sentry guards. It seemed Enerjak had agreed to trade the whole village and the people to Shadow if he won a dual, but if he lost then Shadow as well as his group would become Enerjak's slaves. Knuckles grit his teeth and swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. Knuckles got up and punched the wall in frustrated anger, leaving a dent and sending debris crumbling down.

He hoped his family and friends were unharmed. Locke was as bullheaded as himself, but age did wonders and Knuckles worried about his old man's welfare.

Tired due to the reoccurring headache, he sighed and pressed his forehead to the cold wall to calm himself. His eyes opened in slits, and he murmured, face twisted in despair. "You better be okay, Sonic. Don't leave us hanging…"

Then there was noise outside the door, and it flung open. Knuckles whirled around to see Enerjak enter, and the door slammed shut behind him.

He swallowed. Enerjak came to finish the job.

* * *

Shadow grunted in disgust when Sonic drooled and continued snoring close to his ears. Sonic sank his hands into the pelt during the night and Shadow found Sonic's sprawled position anything but graceful. He attempted to move away and was irked at the unattractive display of Sonic latching onto his arm. He then tried to wriggle free, but Sonic hugged tighter. Shadow was annoyed and aggravated, so he took utmost care in removing Sonic's arms off his person.

Sonic collapsed onto the lush grass which softened his landing. With a sputter and snort of surprise, Sonic rolled onto his back to rub the sandman's dust from his eyes. He blinked and then looked at Shadow upside-down. Shadow's ears pinned down in annoyance when Sonic ignored him, yawned, and then curled up and went back to sleep.

Shadow was not in a pleasant mood. Sonic's snoring had kept them all up. It sawed through his ears and it was impossible to tune them out. They've tried turning Sonic to his side, they've tried letting him inhale some mint-scented vapors provided by Cosmo, they've tried to wake as a last resort, and nothing worked. Sonic slept like the dead, and his snores were mind-wrecking to _wake_ the dead. In the end Rouge and Amy had no choice but to request a room away from Sonic, which left Shadow to suffer alone. Shadow rolled Sonic from one side to the other during the night to quell the noise, and it lasted for short periods at a time. Shadow didn't need to sleep for long, but even he suffered a headache from listening to the inconsistent noise for so long.

By morning, Sonic's snoring quelled long enough to let Shadow get decent rest. Shadow stirred when Amy arrived with a quilt to cover Sonic, and then got comfortable by his side. Rouge arrived later with Cosmo, each carried a large leaf with a selection of fruits and barriers for breakfast. When Rouge began roasting them, the aroma was the one thing powerful enough to snap Sonic awake.

Shadow was glad. He had planned to dunk water on Sonic's face if he didn't wake up within the next hour. When Cosmo provided Sonic with a basin and towel to wash his face, Shadow decided to bring up their day's plan.

"Tomorrow night would be the time to make your potion, correct?" Shadow directed attentive ears to Sonic.

Sonic threw the damp towel over his shoulder, smoothed back bed-quills, and then accepted a leaf of cooked berries from Amy. He placed it on his lap and picked a fruit to test before tossing it into his mouth. Spittle and juice sprinkled when he replied. "It's not a potion, it's a draught." He swallowed and licked the sticky substance off his lips. "I could explain the difference, but I doubt it'll mean anything to you." he jeered.

Shadow pulled his lips back in an affronted sneer, but did not comment. He waited until Sonic was done stuffing his face before addressing the topic again. "How long would it take you to make this draught?"

"I had a few spare vials in my bag, but you took them away, so I can't really answer that." Sonic rambled with his mouth full, a hint to his tone. "If I had my stuff, I'd be able to distill and brew the stuff overnight. But we gotta be there when the lilies blossom first." He swallowed, then sucked and licked his fingers. "Since we have time to prepare, do you have any plans for today?" He grinned and turned his attention to the basin, got up and then yanked the towel to clean his hands.

Shadow quirked a brow at Sonic's docile attitude. Amy looked pleased with their current atmosphere, while Rouge didn't care less. Shadow sighed, glanced at the morning skylight visible above, and then looked at Sonic with a casual shrug. "No plans for today, other than sit tight and be patient."

"Boring." Sonic whined and dropped himself down on the lush grass. He looked at Shadow and turned on his child-like charm. "In that case, can if I go for a run? My legs are itching for a good stretch."

Shadow frowned in parental disapproval. "It's _may_ I, and _no_, you may not. You're still grounded." He grouched at first, and his tail swished in amusement at Sonic's sulk. "However, seeing you're at good behavior, you may go so as long as you stay within shouting distance." He reminded.

Sonic flashed him a smile so radiant Shadow inch back in astonishment, ears down. Sonic didn't waste another second and bolted away towards the nearest opening with a loud whoop of joy.

Amy looked at Shadow with a happy smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "See, Shadow? Things turn out great when you're not being hard on him." She giggled.

Shadow snorted at her and lowered his brooding head between his paws, ears pinned and a fluster on his face. Amy laughed and cuddled up next to his head, her fingers sank through his fur to scratch, which made his tail twitch and wag in pleasure.

Sonic spent the day running circles around the grove. He explored every nook and cranny he came across, then climbed treetops and hopped from one branch to another like a monkey, which Shadow figured wasn't too far from the truth. Rouge and Amy spent their time between talking to the Dryads, helping around with chores, with or without Sonic snooping around and lending a hand, or sitting next to Shadow enjoying the sunlight.

By sunset, Sonic looked ragged yet content. Rouge could tell Sonic enjoyed every minute of his freedom from the sheer size of his stupid grin. After dinner everyone turned in for the night, and to their delight Sonic was too exhausted to snore.

* * *

Sonic woke up the next morning to the smell of delicious food again. Rouge and Amy were tending to the fire, more nuts and fruits were placed onto large leaves to be served. Sonic abandoned Shadow's rich pelt to freshen up, and then plopped by the fire to stuff his mouth. Shadow sprawled in place and though wide awake he hadn't joined them for breakfast. Shadow had a distant look in his eyes, lost in his own thoughts again.

Sonic surveyed their surroundings and noticed the Dryads weren't around. "Hey, where did the forest ladies go?" he directed his question to Amy.

"Cosmo said they needed to get some things sorted out, so they're not here today." She bit onto a fruit.

"She also said that we need to stick close to the grove, too." Rouge chimed in while she cut a fruit in half. "Since the lilies are supposed to bloom tonight, I think they're working on something and don't want to be disturbed."

Shadow's ears swiveled towards them at that piece of info. It was then Sonic remembered Cosmo said something the earlier night about providing Shadow with a private area. As if reading Sonic's thoughts, Shadow got up, stretched, flashed his vicious maw for everyone to see with a wide yawn, and then shook his coat. Most of the pelt's health had been restored so no dry and prickled tufts were to be found.

Shadow settled by his group and sniffed at the food, disappointed but hungry. "I don't suppose there is any meat available?"

"Afraid not, hon." Rouge smiled and presented him with a large serving. "I know it's not your favorite, but we need to go with what we have."

Shadow grimaced at the sticky pile and drew closer for a sniff. Sonic slowed his face-stuffing activity and watched Shadow pick, lick and nibble at the meal with reluctance. "The stuff tastes great, ya know." Sonic mumbled with his mouth full, spittle and bits of food went flying.

Shadow reeled away from him with a look of disgust at the lack of table manners. "My diet consists mostly of meat."

"So you can't eat fruits?" Sonic taunted. "Nuts and berries never hurt anyone."

"I can eat them, they're just not my thing." Shadow grumbled. "Besides, how many feral wolves do you see chew salad in the wild?"

"But vegetables are good for you." Sonic argued. "I mean, yeah. I'm no fan of eggplants, but they're tasty."

"I have no doubt of their properties, but you forget I require something more fulfilling." Shadow muttered. "Although I could go for days without food, meat is the only consistent nutrition I require to survive on the long run. I could spend weeks feeding off fruits and berries, but they'll never match one tenth of the requirements meat provides."

Sonic blinked and arched a brow. "I didn't know that."

"There is a lot you don't know." Shadow scoffed, hinting to more than just the current topic.

Before Sonic could rebuttal, Cosmo and her sisters returned. Shadow looked at them with a face Sonic would describe as both apprehensive and expectant. Cosmo nodded once, and her sisters did the same. Sonic was quizzical at the silent conversation flying over his head, so he looked at Shadow who relaxed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Everything had been prepared. Please prepare your things for the task ahead." Cosmo addressed Sonic, and then bowed her head to Shadow. Her sisters did the same, and Shadow replied with the same motion.

After the Dryads scattered, the group was left to their own device once more.

* * *

Later that evening, Rouge and Amy remained by the fire while Shadow and Sonic followed Cosmo.

Shadow permitted Sonic to retrieve his knapsack with what few belongings he had, along with the water pouch and a thick quilt he borrowed from Rouge upon request. The journey was silent and uncomfortable to Sonic, which served to put him on edge. There was tension in the air and he could not figure out what caused it. He was sure there was something between Shadow and Cosmo, but knew it was none of his business to ask which frustrated him further.

When they arrived at the field Sonic knelt to inspect them. He smiled at how vivid they looked under the vibrant shades of the setting sun. He turned to Cosmo who he noticed stood closer to Shadow than usual, but he chose to ignore it. "So when is it appropriate for me to pick them?"

"What you seek is their oil, not their petals nor their fragrance." Cosmo explained. She managed an apologetic smile when Sonic shot her a look that expressed he already knew that. She approached the edge of the field and looked at the moon that had yet to glow. "Tonight when they kiss the moonlight you must have your tools ready to contain the magic." She knelt down with a solemn smile, and stroked one of the sleeping bulbs. "My sisters and I had been guardians over this forest for generations, and though I do not know what it feels like to be the last of my kind, I do know the strife of fighting for survival." She turned to look at Shadow, her voice full of sadness. "When these lilies blossom, I do not guarantee they would survive until the next moon. The winds had been harsh and the earth can no longer sustain the entire forest. It had been a struggle for survival for all of us." She stood up to face Shadow. "If we help you, do you pledge to do whatever it takes to restore the balance?"

"I swear by the blood of my ancestors." Shadow replied without a moment of hesitation.

Sonic saw the gleam in those ember eyes, and they sent shivers up his spine. He smiled with mental-respect points added to Shadow, and turned his attention to the flowers. He lowered himself from his knees to his rear and got comfortable.

Cosmo's eyes glittered with joy. She thanked him for his quick reply, and then cleared her throat. "This reminds me. We have prepared your quarters for you. I assume you'd like to recline for the evening soon?"

"Yes, I'd appreciate it." Shadow answered, tone tense but mellow. Sonic turned to look at him and noticed the ears were curved back and the tail was low.

"Then please come with me, I shall guide you." Cosmo gestured towards the curtain of leaves, and Shadow followed her without hesitation.

* * *

Sonic sat for what felt like hours, long enough for his tail to go numb and his mind to wander places, and in the end he nodded off.

Cosmo returned later, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to rouse him, and with a smile she pointed to the field of lilies. The bulbs have raised their heads and the petals began to uncurl under the strengthening moonlight.

Sonic got to his knees and pulled his knapsack, ready to start his mission. He was yanked out of his thoughts when a loud howl rang across the sky, sending night birds squawking and chirping away in terror. He jumped in his skin and whirled around towards the forest.

Was that… Shadow?

"Sonic!" Cosmo cried to get his attention.

Sonic whirled to the lilies again. He saw the ones at the edge of the horizon bloom. Their essence fluttered up like petals carried away by the midnight breeze. He pulled the quilt and gripped it by the corners with tight muscles. He waited until the lilies in front of him began to bloom. The second their petals began to open and the bulbs bubbled, he threw the quilt to weight them down. He watched the essence gather at the center of the cloth and attempted to lift it. He grabbed the corners and pulled them together, then worked on popping the bulbs one by one into the emptied water pouch.

It took long, diligent work not to lose a single blossom, and when he was done the pouch was almost full. Sonic placed his hands on the plump, cold leather pouch. He felt the pulsating magic radiating from inside. He shook the pouch over the course of three minutes, and the contents started to slosh and squelch, liquefied by the activity. Sonic set the pouch down and was happy to see it had lost the gravity pull. With the deed done, he turned to look at the field behind.

Sonic was shocked to see the lilies across the horizon wilted and crumbled into dead petals and dust. The once beautiful field became miles and miles of ash and death.

"They're gone." Cosmo sighed and knelt down besides him. "Will this amount be sufficient?" she gestured to the pouch.

"It'll have to be." Sonic gave the pouch a grim look, and then shoveled a handful of lily ash and dumped it into a side pocket on his knapsack. He didn't know how much they needed to defeat Enerjak, so he hoped the amount he had would be enough.

Regardless, with the task complete, Cosmo and Sonic returned to the grove. Sonic asked her about Shadow, and she replied with a smile, so he didn't press. As soon as he returned to camp he set about preparing an alchemy lab with what he had. He borrowed cooking utensils form the Dryads to make his job easier, and then got to work.

Sonic secured the small bowl over a holster and set it over a small fire. He poured the glowing essence in, reached into his knapsack and pulled out three different colored vials, added several droplets from each, then took a handful of lily ash and threw it into the mix. Every time the brew began to bubble he'd lift it off the fire to let it cool, and then add more calculated droplets of different chemicals. He continued the slow process for hours. The deep glow of the draught turned from deep blue, to maroon purple, and then to red before morphing into an illuminated, milk-white sheen.

Rouge and Amy went to bed during the process, so Sonic's task was undisturbed. It wasn't until after he was done that he acknowledged the mind-numbing exhaustion that took over him. He yawned so hard it felt like his jaw was going to dislodge. He poured the draught into small vials, screwed them tight and then stuffed them into the knapsack.

Sonic crashed on his side a second later as he succumbed to the lull of sleep.

* * *

Early morning birds chipped and sang the song of daylight. It was time to wake and embrace a new day.

Sonic hissed for them to shut up under his breath and pulled the blanket over his head, wanting sleep. The smell of food taunted him, and he had a hard time resisting it. In the end his stomach won over his mind and he kicked off the blanket to see what they were having for breakfast. Sonic crawled towards the fireplace and sat next to Amy who was roasting a large berry. She was a bit startled at his sudden appearance, but smiled anyway.

Sonic yawned and didn't bother using his hand to cover his mouth, then reached to grab a berry. Amy slapped the back of his hand in an admonishing manner, and then pointed towards a basin that was prepared for him. Sonic gave her his best puppy eyes, but it only made her expression sterner. He grumbled under his breath about people who cared too much about manners in the middle of a jungle, then trudged towards the basin to freshen up.

Once refreshed and coherent, Amy was more than happy to provide him breakfast, and Sonic gobbled everything down in seconds flat. Stomach full and mood content, Sonic burped, and then flopped down on his back, arms folded under his head he stare at the morning sky. It was then he noticed Rouge was not around.

Sonic sat up and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, where's your friend?"

Amy looked at him puzzled at first, and then realized who he was talking about. "Rouge went with Cosmo to get some things for Shadow. They should be back soon." she smiled.

Sonic realized that meant the coast was clear for what he was about to say. He sat upright with a serious face to address what was on his mind. "I know you'll slap my face off for asking, but…" he hesitated, embarrassed. "You and Rouge were sacrificed to Shadow in exchange of protecting your villages, right?" Amy nodded, then her expression twisted in confusion as she wondered where the conversation was headed. "That got me thinking." Sonic's face flushed deeper. "Did he ever _touch_ you?"

Amy's face shifted from pink to red in five seconds flat. Her mouth made a perfect O-shape before she cried in embarrassment. Her hands shot out to shove Sonic back, knocking him a good few feet away from her. Sonic sat up and felt his ribs. He coughed and sputtered, she knocked the wind out of him.

Her hands went to cover her face, eyes squeezed shut. "Gracious, _No!_ No, No, No! It's not like that! We're just _friends!_" she exclaimed, her face growing hotter. "He's not interested in that sort of thing. It's why he leaves on the full moon to avoi—erp…" she slapped a hand on her mouth and looked away. Some of her flustered heat drained away as she realized she said too much.

Sonic's eyes widened. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what she was going to say. "Are you saying Shadow leaves on the full moon because he goes into _heat?_"

Amy hesitated for a long time before managing a curt nod. She got up and ran off a second later, unable to face him. Sonic watched her bolt and scratched the back of his head, more sheepish than before.

* * *

There was a loud snap and crack of branches and twigs giving away under a heavy weight.

Sonic turned away from the campfire that afternoon to see Shadow emerging from the bushes, with Rouge by one side and Cosmo by the other. At first glance the giant dog didn't look any different, but Sonic knew that wasn't the case. Shadow looked rugged, but there was also brightness to his eyes.

"I see you finally showed up." Sonic laughed and got to his feet, hands shoved into his pockets, he grinned at Shadow's dry glare.

"You don't sound so excited." Shadow muttered, padded across the clearing and crashed by the fire with an exhausted wheeze.

Rouge shot Sonic a warning look as she passed him by, and he shrugged. She walked towards one of the tree houses to look for Amy who was not by the fire. Sonic wanted to comment about what he learned, but knew how Shadow's mood tended to switch at the bat of an eye. Sonic didn't want his hide sore a second time.

His mirth must have been showing, because Shadow shot him an irate look. "What's so funny?"

Sonic cleared his throat and shrugged again. "Nothing. I just never thought a guy your size could get bed hair." he gestured at the ruffled coat. Shadow's fur was ruffled in odd places as if was rolling around like crazy over a heap of dead leaves. There were twigs stuck to his coat as well.

Shadow managed a low grunt and his ears curved back, and with his eyes half lidded he shot Sonic an unimpressed look. "I hope your task had been successful?"

Rouge arrived with Amy with a small wooden pail full of hairdressing items. They picked up hair combs and worked on grooming Shadow's mottled fur to straighten out the knots. Sonic noticed their strokes were slow and gentle, as if afraid to graze Shadow's skin.

Sonic reached into his vest to brandish a vial. "Yep. Now I just need to add a bit of alcohol to it to be complete." he boasted. "We'll need to put it in a spray-type bottle, because sniffing it in liquid form will knock you out cold for a month." he warned. "I made sure it was potent in large doses, making it too light may not work too well, and we don't know how much we'll need to repel Enerjak's sleep charm. I don't want to risk making it too strong either, cause if I'm guessing it right then with a nose like yours, it'll knock a wallop."

At Shadow's skeptical growl, Sonic hastened to amend. "Don't worry, it won't kill you, it'll just stump your sense of smell for a few days depending on how potent I made it." he shrugged, sheepish. His expression shifted into pride as he grinned at the bottle. "In fact, if I were a merchant, one bottle will make me filthy rich for the rest of my life." he scoffed and looked away. "Man, that would suck." he grumbled under his breath.

Shadow arched a brow. "I thought mortals love being filthy and rich." he goaded.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "My parents were filthy rich, see where that got me?" he grumbled. Sonic didn't want to think upon that topic, so he shook his head and approached Shadow while unscrewing the bottle. "So, you ready for a test run, big buy?" he challenged.

Shadow's head inched back between his shoulders, skeptical and suspicious. Amy and Rouge stopped their grooming to give Sonic a distrustful look as well.

"C'mon people! We gotta test this stuff out first before we use it on you and Enerjak, right?" Sonic attempted to pique the werehog's interest. "After all, we don't know what kind of effects this might have and I need to prefect it before the battle."

"You mean you don't already know what it will do to me?" Shadow growled, danger lit in his eyes and his fur bristled.

Sonic shrugged, none too concerned. "I've never made this draught as an anti-sleep potion, so I had to dull it as much as possible, which is why I need you to test it." he confessed.

At Shadow's reluctance to cooperate Sonic managed a lopsided smile. He picked up a twig from the ground and inserted it into the bottle, then withdrew the stick and wove it around in the air to knock a few drops off. Before Shadow could complain, Sonic had sprinkled a few droplets at his direction, one landed right on his nose. Shadow's eyes widened while his pupils shrank to mere pinpricks. His jaw slacked, and his quills quivered as the scent of the full moon washed over him.

Shadow fought against his instincts to jump to his feet and run like there was no tomorrow, and then just as it came it also disappeared in a flash. He crashed flat with a deep, throaty groan. He clamped his hands over his snout.

"_Strong_..." Shadow wheezed.

Sonic stared in surprise. He expected Shadow to feel a little weak in the knees, but not outright crash. He screwed the bottle and tucked it back into his vest pocket. He was disappointed, because it looked like he will have to dull the draught a lot more. He shrugged the issue off his mind and knelt in front of Shadow to pet and scratch him on the snout. "Hey, you feeling okay, buddy?" he cooed.

Shadow breathed through his mouth and his muzzle wrinkled, droopy eyes looked at Sonic, spaced out and unfocused. The ears twitched, and the eyelids blinked one after the other. Shadow moved his paws away from his nose and managed a low, exhausted whine. Shadow tried to pull his head up to no avail. He felt heavy liker a load of bricks and could not get up. His lips tugged and curled, and Sonic wasn't sure if Shadow was grimacing in pain or grinning.

Shadow then pushed to his feet, slow and steady, and his body swayed. Rouge and Amy got up and moved away to give him space, and to not get crushed if he collapsed. When Shadow tried to walk his limbs were clumsy and he tripped over his own feet, snout kissed with dirt with a loud thump.

Sonic laughed, which earned him an admonishing ear yank from Rouge. Sheepish, he sank his head between his shoulders. He felt the bottle in his pocket and decided it at least worked as a perfect repellent, but he still had to make another to use in the battle.

Amy and Rouge helped Shadow to his feet and guided him towards the water basin. Shadow managed a few steps, before he let out sad keening noises and crashed to his side again. Rouge and Amy had no luck making him move a second time.

Sonic watched Shadow roll over and wag his tail, making puppy noises. He stifled a laugh. He had never seen a puppy as massive as Shadow begging for someone to scratch him. Sonic decided to test his luck and play along. He walked past Amy and Rouge who were lost to what to do, knelt besides Shadow and after a moment of hesitation he reached out and scratched his belly. To his glee Shadow's leg twitched and his tail wagged harder, maw half open Shadow's tongue stuck out and more keening noises followed.

Sonic was surprised to feel taut, well formed muscles under the thinned pelt. He frowned in confusion. Shadow's fur was a lot thicker than this, where did all that mass go?

Amy and Rouge were baffled at the display, and Sonic's grin couldn't have stretched any wider. He chuckled and continued smothering Shadow with attention. Shadow turned in his daze to gift Sonic with a long, wet lick across the face. Sonic sputtered and fell on his tail. He coughed and spit the sticky saliva. He did not expect that puppy kiss.

Rouge burst into laughter when Sonic wiped drool off his face, and Amy put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from doing the same. Shadow, confused at the laughter, rolled onto his belly. His eyes closed, about ready to slip into dreamland. Rouge forked her fingers through Shadow's fur and stroked his sides, and Shadow gave a low growl of pleasure and rolled to his back.

Rouge tensed when Shadow's muscles went rigid a minute later and he rolled away from her touch to lie on his belly. Shadow looked wide awake at first, but he wasn't. Shadow's eyes were unfocused, but the look of alarm was nonetheless noticeable. His ears perked and swiveled as he scanned their surroundings, listening to some sort of approaching danger, but Sonic and the others heard nothing which served to put them on edge.

Without warning, Shadow scrambled to his feet and bolted towards a gap between two trees. Sonic cried in alarm and bolted after him, while Amy and Rouge cried for Shadow to stop.

Shadow was hallucinating, that much Sonic was sure. Since the lily draught was meant to be an anti-sleep potion, who was to say Shadow wasn't seeing things? It was told through tales of tongue that the power of the moon connected the users with those lost to the spirit realm. Sonic had no idea what it was Shadow was seeing, or what he _thought_ he was seeing, but Sonic had to keep track of him to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

He dodged and slipped around branches and gnarled tree roots. Shadow moved fast, knocking tress and flattening bushes wherever he ran, mowing everything out of his way. Sonic had a bit of trouble keeping up. The terrain was rough and the trees were too close together for him to pick up speed, so Sonic was forced to pace himself and track Shadow the best of his ability. Then there was a loud sound of a tree being uprooted followed by a yowl, and Sonic ran over towards the source.

He skidded to a halt with his hands flailing about a small drop-off, and down at the bottom a good ten-or-so feet down was a shallow water bed. Shadow splashed his way to the shore, coughing, sputtering, and cursing a blue streak.

Sonic bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. It looked like the surprise bath did the rick of snapping Shadow back to the real world. He slid and climbed down the rocks until he reached even grounds. He then jogged towards Shadow who shook his heavy coat, sending water everywhere.

"Hey!" Sonic kept his distance. "Enjoyed your dip?"

Shadow stilled at Sonic's voice breaking through the fog of his mind. He turned wild eyes towards Sonic as he began to focus. Sonic braced himself for a possible outburst of anger, and maybe an accusation of trying to kill him, but instead tired and terrified eyes stared at him in question. Sonic held his ground as Shadow sat up, his limbs shaky and knees weak.

Shadow looked around their surroundings, confusion twisted his features. "Where are we?" he rasped, a migraine started so he raised a paw to sooth his aching skull. "And why do I feel so tingly?" he looked at Sonic.

"We're a about half a mile into the woods." Sonic looked rather smug, then he shrugged. "And your tummy's all tingly because you wouldn't stop begging for belly rubs."

Shadow sputtered non-coherent noises. "_What_?"

"If you don't believe me ask Rouge and Amy, they were there too." Sonic grinned.

Shadow groaned and looked away to bury his face in his paws, blue skin gained a purple tint with his embarrassment. Sonic resisted the urge to burst into laughter. Shadow's reaction was _priceless!_

Sonic decided to cut to the chase. "So why did you run off?"

Shadow's back muscles twitched. He turned around to face Sonic, too ashamed to meet his eyes. "That doesn't matter, let us go back." He rasped and padded away, weak-kneed and unsteady. There was a distant look in his eyes again and Sonic wondered if Shadow did see something but didn't want to admit it.

Sonic didn't press. Looking at their current location, Sonic thought they had more things to worry about than having Shadow catch a cold. He hurried after Shadow and allowed himself a handful of sodden fur to latch onto. Shadow did not reject him, too absorbed into his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**O X O - CHAPTER FIVE - O X O**

With Sonic's task complete, it was time for Shadow and his group to leave. They thanked the Seedrians for their hospitality and bid them goodbye. The hours swept by while they made their way back onto familiar grounds, and they returned home by noon.

Shadow scouted their surrounding area while the others inspected their belongings for possible traps laid in wait. Once they were sure everything was secure, Shadow collapsed by the entrance to rest his weary bones. Amy scratched him behind the ear to sooth away some of his pain, and with meat available among their rations, Rouge prepared a more fulfilling meals for Shadow.

Sonic sat in his quaint corner, busy mixing alcohol he had borrowed from storage with the draught.

After the meal, Shadow placed his head between sprawled paws, and remained guard at the mouth of the cave, while the others took a nap. Shadow was exhausted, but the ordeal with the imperfect potion riled his senses and put him on edge throughout the journey home. It dug up memories long forgotten, which left him tangled in a torrent of sad and painful memories.

"Shadow." Amy cooed, gentle fingernails scratched behind the ear again. "Shadow, are you awake?" her voice returned, soft and worried.

Shadow managed a small grunt, his heavy eyelids blinked when he realized he dosed off. The sky was getting dark. He yawned and glanced at Amy who sat besides him. She smiled and her hands forked through his fur to scratch the side of his chin. Shadow gave a small groan of pleasure and closed his eyes, his tail wagged and a dopey smile curved across his lips. Shadow was content with the affection until he was reminded they were not alone.

Sonic stepped out of the bushes and buckled his belt, content and relieved, then faked a loud cough to catch their attention, a huge toothy smile spread across his face. "Getting comfortable, are we?" he chuckled, and at Shadow's embarrassed grimace, Sonic waved a hand to gesture for him to listen. He brandished the small perfume bottle from his pants pocket for Shadow to see. "I made sure to make it twenty times lighter. I need you to test how potent it is this time, if you feel up to it?"

Shadow flexed his claws, disliking his options. Sonic decided to make the choice for him and picked up a leaf from the ground, let a single droplet land on it and then placed it a few feet in front of Shadow. Shadow could smell it from where he was without having to bring it up to his face. All it took was one long sniff. Alertness thrummed through him and his mind sharpened, chasing away every ounce of sleep that clung to his face, and his eyes narrowed as his visuals became more precise. He felt there was nothing in the world able to distract him from his surroundings, which meant Sonic's potion had worked.

"It works fine." Shadow murmured. "Thank you."

"Great! Then we just have to see how long it lasts so I'd know how much to take with me." Sonic cheered. "The first go was a fluke and didn't last more than an hour. This one might last much longer and without the side effects." his cheeky smile widened while he tucked the bottle into his vest.

Shadow flashed teeth in an annoyed scowl and chose not to reply. Instead he snorted at Sonic's general direction and closed his eyes, needing rest. Amy continued to comfort him, while Sonic helped Rouge who had woken up with chores. By night time Rouge and Amy slept inside the cave, while Sonic found a comfortable spot against Shadow's shoulder.

Sonic watched the stars light the sky like glitter spilled over a carpet. He glanced at Shadow behind him when he noticed the restless shifting. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

Shadow turned his head towards Sonic, and his back muscles twitched. "I'm wide awake. I doubt I'll be able to get to sleep tonight." He grumbled.

Sonic smiled, sheepish and apologetic. It looked like the draught was too strong this time as well. "Just wait it out. If you feel awake and alert for more than an hour, then it means you can repel Enerjak's charm long enough to pound him into paste." he pumped a fist.

Shadow grunted and tilted his head over sprawled paws, distracted by his own thoughts. It was not long before he noticed Sonic's breathing slowed when he drifted off to dreamland. Shadow's posture relaxed. A small smile tugged on his lips when he did not hear snoring, so he leaned a little sideways to give Sonic a more comfortable position. Shadow's eyes were bright and their surface was clear like a mirror, they reflected the moonlight, stars, and the dancing red flames of their campfire.

* * *

Sonic got up and stretched his back, popped a few kinks and then crouched to flex his legs. He thought since he was the first one up for a change, he should be courteous and prepare breakfast for the ladies. Rouge might warm up to him faster if he pulled his weight around more often. He poked at the dead fireplace to check for a spark, and was disappointed to find none. He grabbed a matchbox from his stash and then threw dead leaves, sticks and twigs into the pit to get it started again. He tip-toed into the den afterwards to gather fruits and meat to cook, careful to fetch seasonings and spice as well to appease to Shadow's ravenous stomach. Shadow must be famished with nothing to eat but fruits and nuts the past three days.

Amy and Rouge woke up at the smell of something burning on an open fire. They joined him in the preparations to salvage what they could, since Sonic had no clue what Shadow's preferences were. Shadow stirred two hours later at the mouthwatering aroma of Rouge's cooking. He stretched his arms forwards and his head sank between massive shoulders, and then flexed his stiff joints to shake off the dust of sleep. Shadow smacked his lips and rubbed an eye with the back of his paw, then pushed to his feet and wandered to the forest for some cold water to wash his face.

Rouge plucked the steak from the fire and placed it on a large leaf, then scrapped away the burnt edges and unnecessary spice Sonic had attempted to prepare. She wiped the scrapped mass of topping into another leaf so they could make use of it later.

"Shadow isn't fond of hot spice, they make him cranky." she told Sonic, amused at his rusty cooking skills.

"I'm so used on letting other people make food for me I've forgotten most of what I used to know." Sonic sulked, and then glanced at the forest. Shadow must have a very delicate tummy if he couldn't stomach spice.

Shadow returned minutes later looking more awake. Amy finished roasting the fruits, so they gathered around the fire and shared a comfortable and pleasant breakfast.

After the meal, Shadow sprawled by the den once more and licked his chops, content and satisfied. He had been so hungry he'd eaten half the rations they've had in storage, and had to stop himself from gobbling down the rest. He looked over at Sonic who picked his teeth with a twig. "The perfume lasted longer than the first one, and it knocks you out pretty hard afterwards." He grumbled. He woke up with a mild headache, otherwise his sleep was dreamless.

"Perfect!" Sonic grinned and flicked the twig away. "Does that mean we can go ahead and kick Enerjak's butt now?" he jumped to his feet.

Shadow nodded and stretched out, loosening his limbs and rolling his neck. "Tomorrow." He corrected. "The dual will be tomorrow at high noon, so today we have time to rest and recuperate."

"Cant we just skip a day ahead?" Sonic complained, impatient. "What if the village can't wait till tomorrow?"

Shadow contemplated the thought and nodded. "You're right. We've already achieved what we sought for, so pushing a day early shouldn't appose a problem to Enerjak." He turned to Rouge and Amy as he got up. "Whatever happens, you two stay here." They nodded though reluctant, and Shadow understood their worry. He turned to Sonic with a stern tone. "Leave your bag here, we only need the bottle. No need to let Enerjak on our plan."

Sonic wanted to argue, but thought Shadow made a valid point. He went inside to shove items into his pocket and then hurried out to find Shadow had lowered himself on the ground. "Get on. I'll take us there since you don't know the way." He teased.

Sonic huffed in mild annoyed humor, and then straddled Shadow's back and latched onto the fur. "Just don't run me into any low branches, okay?" he smiled, a little nervous.

"Please, come back safe." Amy pleaded, worry glistered in her eyes. Rouge reflected the same expression and pulled Amy into a half-hug.

Sonic watched as Shadow turned away from his companions with a hint of reluctance, before he closed his eyes and darted off into the entangled forest. They ran through unfamiliar grounds, and Shadow bounded through without hindrance. The labyrinth of the forest subsided as sunshine shone from the bright blue sky, and Shadow picked up his pace when their surroundings became more familiar.

The closer they got to the village, the more a withered and grayed their scenery became. The green was replaced by sick shades of gray and purple, and the trees were shriveled and dry. The lakebed by their old cave was nothing but hair-line streams with dead fish flopping around the mud, gasping for air. The trees of the forest edge were littered with cobwebs and nests of monsters, demons, and large spiders. Dead animals, corpse and bones were scattered around the monsters nests. Rats and demonic vermin feasted on the leftover kills, their red, beady eyes sent shivers up Sonic's spine.

Sonic gaped when he saw what had become of the village. The vicinity where the town once stood was nothing but a wasteland of dead shrubs, dry and hunkered trees, and rattled bones. A massive palace resided in the middle of what used to be the village square, and in front of it was a fancy fountain with sparkling clean water. Dusty lime green stones were studded around the fountain ring, decorating it into something quite pretty despite the shambled surroundings.

Sonic gripped tight handfuls of Shadow's fur in his anger, and then stopped and let go when the muscles under his hold twitched. He dismounted and pulled the bottle from his pocket to smear a few droplets on the back of each of Shadow's paws. Shadow inhaled a long, deep breath. Sonic watched Shadow give a visible violent shudder and his fur bristled and puffed. Shadow blinked a few times to focus his senses, wide awake, he gestured for Sonic to stay close and marched towards the palace.

They approached the building and loud clinks and clangs of hammers on iron echoed around from somewhere beyond the building. Sonic sidestepped away from the building to look beyond it, and it was then he realized the palace had been erected using enslaved echidna. His blood boiled and his temper flared in five seconds flat, but when he marched ahead to put a stop to it Shadow grabbed and yanked him back. Sonic struggled against the grip and Shadow shook him once to reprimand his action, and then directed his attention towards the slaves.

Sonic didn't understand what Shadow was trying to tell him, so he looked at the villagers again. His anger dwindled, and felt his heart plummeted into his stomach, when he saw warriors with lassos and angry snarls abusing their own people. They wore purple-studded chokers, and they had dead looks to their eyes. They were possessed, held captive under Enerjak's curse. Sonic felt sick, but he resisted the urge to vomit. Shadow nudged him away from the upsetting scene. They had a monster to eradicate.

They walked through the front door and into the heart of the main hall. Enerjak's throne was placed upon a raised platform with more treasures and valuables piled around him. Two massive cages were on either side of the hall, one full of women and children, and the other with injured warriors and old men.

"You're a day early." Enerjak chuckled from the other side of his foyer. His eyes turned to Sonic with a pleased smile which sent shivers up Sonic's spine. "What's your name, boy?"

Sonic was tempted to reply with something witty, but the low grunt from Shadow told him not to do anything reckless. Sonic sighed. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, sir."

Enerjak leaned back on his seat and stroked his chin. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar." he murmured, then shook his head. "No matter, after I win we can get better acquainted." he chuckled.

"We agreed on a dual, Enerjak." Shadow cut in.

Enerjak stood up and motioned with a hand, three collared guards arrived and knelt down before him. "Take the cages outside. I want them to witness their heroes defeat." He commanded.

The guards saluted him and rushed towards the cages, ignorant to the terrified whines and whimpers of their captives. Then, Enerjak walked down the steps to pass by Sonic's side with an eerie smile, and Sonic pressed against Shadow to keep his distance, disturbed. Shadow nudged Sonic to follow after Enerjak as they went outside.

Enerjak took the lead and stood in the free square in front of his palace, facing the fountain he gazed at his distorted reflection over the surface of water, and a wild look lit in his eyes. "You and I shall battle, but to make it more interesting, you only have one shot." He raised his head and turned to face his competitors. "But before we start…" he snapped his fingers twice, and the guards swarmed by Sonic's sides to grab him by the arms, then lead him towards the nearest cage. Shadow tensed and opened his mouth to stop them, but Enerjak raised a hand to interject. "Do not worry. I have no intention of harming the prize, after all. I am making sure this would be a fair fight." He chuckled.

Sonic was hauled and shoved into the women's cage. On one hand he was surrounded by beautiful women, all of whom were scared and looking to be comforted. Sonic knew he had rather nice shoulders for a woman to cry on and arms to hold her. On the other hand, he had been thrown in the cage with the _women_.

What? Did Enerjak think he had ovaries? Sonic knew full well he was pretty damn good looking, but… That wasn't the point. Sonic settled on being angry. He grabbed the bars and gave them a rough shake. "Kick his ass, Shadow!" He roared.

"You're organized for a demon." Shadow commented.

"I am no _demon_." Enerjak spat and raised his hand to summon his staff from the forming thunderclouds above. "I am a **God!**"

Shadow got in a ready position, muscles tight and eyes locked on his target. He could take advantage of Enerjak being in a foul mood. "If you were a god, then you would have been able to escape from your underground prison without aid." He taunted with a widening grin. "In fact, if you were as powerful as you claim to be, then you would not have been sealed away to begin with."

"Enough!" Enerjak snarled and a thunderbolt struck his palm, his staff took form in his grip. "It is time to see what fate decides."

Enerjak swung his arm to make the first move, and a thunderbolt blasted towards Shadow who dodged it with nimble speed. Enerjak held his staff like a blunderbuss and shot rapid buck-shots of fire at Shadow, who continued to dance away and dodge each and every strike with utmost ease. Enerjak was confounded. He was soon absorbed in his frustrated anger and could not focus his aiming. Some stray bolts ricocheted off surroundings rocks and stuck the side of the women's cage, which had them scream and cower away in terror.

Sonic held a ready stance and though he was helpless, he wanted to help somehow. Another bolt bounced off a rock and struck one of the collared guards square in the chest, blood spurt out as they hit the ground with a thud, unmoving. Over the screeching screams of terrified woman, Sonic's blood ran cold. He turned his gaze to Enerjak who was not too concerned with killing one of his men.

Shadow ducked behind a dead tree, and Enerjak blasted it into a thousand toothpicks. Shadow noticed the closer he got to Enerjak the more his body twitched. Enerjak radiated with chaos energy and even with the draught, his senses were charmed with the feel. He ducked behind another large boulder and rubbed his nose to snap his senses more awake. Enerjak's roar of fury was enough a warning to abandon his shield. Enerjak blasted the rock into oblivion, which gave Shadow the chance to leap through the debris and dust, much to Enerjak's confusion, to slap Enerjak across the chest and send him flying across the clearing.

With his foe knocked out of the provable ring, Shadow whirled around and roared for Sonic to stand back. He rammed towards the women's cage and crashed against the bars, breaking them open.

Enerjak did not take long to gather his bearings. He darted towards Shadow with the staff raised and his hands a dangerous green glow. He roared and brought down the staff to bash Shadow's skull. Shadow yipped and dodged it at the last second, ending up with the staff slamming against his shoulder instead. With a yowl of pain he kicked Enerjak aside then jumped back, then shot an elastic arm to punch Enerjak, who was trying to dislodge his staff which was stuck between two bars, and sent him flying a second time.

Enerjak slammed against the wall of his palace with such force he was stuck to it. The faintest spider-web cracks took form on Enerjak's chest piece, but he was too angry to notice. While Enerjak wriggled out of his tight spot, Shadow grabbed the remaining bars of the cage and tore them open, ushering Sonic to take the women somewhere safe and away from the battlefield. He directed his attention to tear open the men's cage next.

Enerjak slid down the wall to fall on his knees and collapsed, with a hand on the ground to keep upright, and the other on his chest as he coughed, the sudden shake of his body caused the helmet to fall off.

When the people took notice, they gasped. Enerjak's face had molten and rotting flesh, what little remained of his fur and skin were sagged, flaky and crusted. There were no actual eyes in the sockets and instead were two glowing dots. His teeth were crooked, some were missing, and some were rotten and in shades of gray and yellow. He had no lips or jaw tissues, but had enough skin on his chin to hide his decaying state while wearing the helmet.

"I take back what I said about you being ugly." Sonic commented to Shadow who shot him an annoyed look.

Enerjak howled a thundering cry, and the clouds above swirled with the whirling vortex around the angry god. Enerjak raised his fists high over his head and brought them down in full force to slam against the earth. A blast of power exploded around him and shook the ground like an earthquake, causing cracks and rubble to crumble off the walls of his castle.

Angry dotted eyes glared at Shadow, and his marred sneer wrinkled his face further. He warped in an instant to slam into Shadow at full force, sending the much larger beast sailing across the clearing to smash the top of the fountain, and then continue sailing past it to hit the ground, and then roll further away in a painful tumble.

Shadow gasped loud and deep. His hands trembled when he touched his burning chest. Enerjak knocked the breath out of him, and it felt like his ribs had caved in. He coughed and gasped to clear his airway, then pushed up dizzy and aching to defend himself. Shadow's blurry vision scanned the battlefield for his opponent, but was struck in the chest a second time before he could gather his bearings.

Knocked back further away, Shadow yowled and writhed in agony as he was certain Enerjak had busted ribs this time. The coppery acid invaded his mouth and made it difficult to breathe. He gasped and sputtered, blood leaked from between his lips and sprinkled over the dirt. Shadow's hearing was submerged under the haze of pain, he could not hear Sonic's screech of warning.

Enerjak, vengeful and angry grabbed a handful of Shadow's fur and roared. In an instant Shadow's body burst with green wrathful flames. Shadow yowled again, then writhed and rolled around in the dirt to put out the fires with more urgency.

Enerjak's mottled face curled up in a sneer when the fires were vanquished. "Fool!" He kicked Shadow's snout hard enough to knock out a tooth and draw more blood. "I am the god of chaos and lightening. You're a thousand years too early to try and appose me!" he delivered another swift kick which sent Shadow skidding across the entire clearing to slam against an empty cage. Shadow wheezed in agony, while Enerjak returned to his palace to pick up his helmet and put it back on.

Sonic who had been busy evacuating the villagers saw Shadow fumble out of the cage, unsteady, disoriented, and coughing blood. "Shadow, your nose is bleeding." Sonic shouted, praying his reminder would be of some help.

Shadow wiped his nose to check for blood, and his eyes brightened. A strange energy thrummed through his body again and he felt better. He glanced at his paw in confusion, then and snorted. It was not the time to be distracted with the draughts properties. He had to focus on the battle.

Enerjak scowled at Shadow's replenished attention. He flung a hand at the guards under his influence. "Grab the hedgehog. I don't want him interfering." he glared at Sonic who responded by sticking out his tongue. Enerjak retorted with a sinister smile. "Do not tempt me to teach you how to use that tongue for better things, boy."

Sonic pulled in the appendage, ears pinned against his skull and his face paled. Enerjak laughed at the reaction, and then dodged a flying fist from Shadow who snarled in renewed anger.

Shadow lashed again and again, but it didn't look like he could land a hit on Enerjak at his current speed. His ribs made it difficult to perform better. Enerjak danced away from each swipe with great foresight. "What's the matter?" he ducked Shadow's attacks. "Dislike the fact your pack will belong to me? If you'd be a good boy and give up now, I'll let him take you on walks every now and then." He jeered.

Shadow's eyes lit in fury. He could feel Enerjak's charm trying to claim him, but the lilies repelling powers were effective in dulling the pain of broken ribs, and gave him confidence to win the battle. Enerjak was aggravated at Shadow's resistance, he was unable to figure out why his powers were rendered ineffective.

From the safe distance of the sidelines, Sonic had managed to round all able-bodied fighters to subdue the cursed guards in order tear off their collars. He ordered the rest of the villagers to go into the palace and barricade the walls, at least in there they needn't worry about the thunder and they'd have shelter from the raging storm.

Sonic grabbed a warrior by the arm when he remembered. "Wait! Knuckles! Do you know where he is?"

The warrior was a little breathless when he replied. "I remember Enerjak had him moved into the palace yesterday. He's probably locked up in one of the prison wards underground."

Sonic let go to of him to help a stumbling old man to safety. "Then get him out. We need his fists if we're gonna punch any-jerk's lights out." He barked and then whirled to roundhouse a cursed warrior on the head to knock him down.

The warrior watched his comrade fall, and then Sonic tore off the collar to release him from the spell. He nodded and rushed towards the others, they had to find the rest of their resistance team.

Sonic fought and struggled along with the rebels to release the guards from their collars, while protecting the villagers from being assaulted. Once they were all inside the palace where it was safe, he rushed towards the nearest window to see what was left of the battle.

The windowpane rattled and shook with the ever-growing violence of the storm. Sonic worried about Enerjak catching the smell of the lilies. He reached into his pocket to reveal smoke pellets and an elastic band, which he took from his knapsack in case he needed them. He gripped them tight, cracked the window open and then waited for the right moment.

Across Sonic's clearing vision, Shadow held his ground and fought against Enerjak with all his might, but Enerjak had picked up speed which put Shadow at a disadvantage. The wind blew around sending Shadow staggering back after receiving another kick to the shoulder, which sent him skidding across the muddy ground with an exhausted whine. The rain started washing off the scent of the lilies, and it was becoming more and more difficult for him to focus. Enerjak laughed like a maniac and marched towards Shadow, pleased to see the giant at the end of his rope. His cane was raised over his head to deliver the finishing blow.

Sonic took that chance to slingshot the pellets. His aim was a little off due to the wind, but they still managed to hit the target. They hit Enerjak square between the shoulders, thus making him flinch. They exploded into giant, thick plumes of smoke, undeterred by the rain for a few precious seconds. It was more than enough to turn the table around. Shrouded in the dense smoke, Enerjak was sent flying to hit the dirt with a thump and tumble, his armor shattered in his wake since it could not hold out any longer.

Shadow darted out of the fading cloud with difficulty to finish the job, but Enerjak warped away before Shadow could reach him.

Sonic whirled around from the window when a few warriors arrived with Knuckles in their arms. They put him down and Sonic inspected him for injuries. Sonic pursed his lips in a thin line when he realized Knuckles was littered in cuts and bruises, but was otherwise alive. He was out cold. Sonic pulled the vial and then propped Knuckles' head up, he let the scent waft by his nose.

The effect was instantaneous. Knuckles twitched awake with a snort, gag and a heavy wet cough. A long, deep inhale followed before Knuckles fluttered his eyes open. His pupils were pinpricks for a few seconds, and then returned to normal, bright and aware, although tired to some extent as well. Knuckles sat upright and nursed the throbbing in his skull. He blinked at Sonic who grinned, happy and cheerful despite the chaos surging around them.

Before either of them could utter a word, monstrosities and demons crashed through the windows overhead with screeching roars, their attention zeroed on their target. Sonic.

Sonic screamed like a girl when a massive spider leaped at him with their pincers open to snap him in half, but his shriek was cut short when Knuckles' furious fist shot up to sucker punch the beast with a one way ticket to Lala land. Knuckles didn't need an explanation, he already figured out what was going on and what needed to be done. He felt lightheaded and a little unsteady with the excitement rushing through his veins, but he knew better than to let that deter his resolve.

He grabbed Sonic's wrist and pulled him up, then they clapped their hands together in a form grip, and then grinned. It was time to join the battle.

They rushed outside, and Knuckles fumbled over his feet when he heard soft psalm of bells jingling with the roaring wind. Then, beyond anyone's comprehension, by the half demolished fountain he saw a semi-transparent figure hazing like a cloud of mist by the over spilling waters. It was a priestess, he could tell from her garbs, she was orange in color, and she beckoned him to come closer, but her image was whisked away when Shadow sprint across the fountain to dodge another thunderbolt from Enerjak's angry staff.

Knuckles staggered back and his mitts covered his skull to block the noise, startled and confused. A voice rang in his ears. '_Hurry! There is not much time left!_' her voice pleaded.

"Knuckles?" Sonic called out and clapped a hand on his friends shoulder, wanting to be heard over the clamor of battle and rampant storm.

Knuckles didn't hear him. He closed his eyes and focused on following her voice, wanting to know what he had to do. His brain ached and it prevented him from achieving perfect harmony with his mind. Then there was a jingle, a rhythm as gentle as a lullaby, and his ears tuned out the ruckus to reveal the gentlest pitter patter of dewdrops over crystalline waters. Knuckles' eyes shot wide open again, he knew what he had to do.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's shoulders and a confident smile lit his face. "We have to lure him into the fountain."

"I don't think any amount of bathing would be enough to fix that skin condition, Knux." Sonic commented, not quite convinced with the plan. "Don't you think we have more important things to worry about than a beauty treatment?" he quirked a brow.

"Just do what you can, I'll handle the rest." Knuckles exclaimed and let go of Sonic to whirl away, dropped to his knees and slammed his fists to the ground. He started digging and was tunneling underground within seconds.

"Alright then, one dip-trip coming up." Sonic grinned and flexed to loosen his limbs.

Amidst the battle, Enerjak snarled at Shadow who continued to dodge his attacks, and in return Shadow was getting more and more aggravated at his faltering attempts. The rain may have become less of a hindrance, but it washed away a good sum of the draught. His senses were starting to fail him.

Enerjak gasped and landed on one knee when his powers wavered. Panting and breathless, he sneered at Shadow who looked just as tired. "How could a feeble thing like you stand an equal chance against me? Against a _god_? This is inconceivable!" he pushed to his feet, wobbling and dizzy, then used his cane to remain steady. "Did lord Doom send you? Have my sire forsaken me for someone stronger?" he hissed.

Shadow's posture stiffened at the question, and his expression paled.

When the dust around them settled with the thinning rain, Sonic appeared at the corner of Shadow's vision, darting towards Enerjak at maximum speed. Sonic dropped himself to the ground in a drift, sliding across the slick mud. Enerjak never saw the uppercut-kick coming. Shadow followed Enerjak's body as it sailed over his head to crash into the fountain with a big splash, smashing down what was left of the small pillar. Enerjak flailed and splashed, gurgled and sputtered before he realized the waters were shallow. Shadow and Sonic snorted and muffled their laughter at his expense.

Enerjak was livid and humiliated. Green electric thunder crackled and lashed everywhere, bouncing off the water and skipping over raindrops to shoot needles towards the affronting duo. They yelped and danced their way away from danger. Enerjak pushed to his feet to find the waters reached to his knees, his clothes soaking wet. He raised his hands over his head. As the clouds swirled and the thunder accumulated into a giant thundering ball of energy, it was clear to Shadow Enerjak no longer cared about the village, and would obliterate it along with Shadow without a second thought.

But then the fountain shook and the ground surrounding it crumbled, turning into a sinkhole within seconds. Enerjak tumbled sideways when the ground gave under his feet. Bursting sprays of hot water shot up from underground, sending hot raining water everywhere. Sonic got an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial, and then with a determined grip he pulled his hand back to crank the speed and pitched the bottle towards the fountain. The glass hit the stone and shattered, sending the lily essence into the mix.

Enerjak screeched like a banshee some seconds later, and his form began to melt as he was bathed in the scorching liquid. Shadow and Sonic watched in disgust as he began to bubble and fall apart like a shattered puppet. His form turned into a large slimy lump and dissolved in the water. The cane abandoned on the ground shuddered and then disintegrated into dust, while the storming thunder Enerjak had gathered disbursed and cleared the clouds away in a single sweep. All the infestations and monstrosities halted their ravaging and stilled, eyes full of terror. They screeched and fled the battlefield. Their sire had fallen.

Brilliant blue skies and a glorious sunshine shined upon them. The stunned silence lasted for mere seconds, and it shattered with the villager's joyous cheers as they poured out of their hiding.

Sonic laughed and grinned at Shadow, who replied with a weary but relieved smile. Sonic felt the earth under his feet shake and tremble, he toppled back and fell on his rear with a yelp when Knuckles burst from under the earth with a gasp. Hot gusts of steam shot from his hold as well, sending his dreadlocks up and all over his face.

Before Sonic could say anything to the one between his legs, the fountain shook and trembled again. Knuckles climbed out of his stuffy tunnel and watched the structure fall apart. The ground sank deeper and deeper, forming a deep bowl-shaped hole which started to fill with hot spring water. The waters rippled and bubbled, and the shattered limestone which once held Enerjak, which he used to decorate the fountain, levitated above the surface. They rotated the center of the spring and spun around faster and closer to one another. Their dull green colors deepened and sharpened, becoming more saturated. Then a silent, blinding explosion flashed and engulfed everyone in a brilliant white world.

Shadow peered over his arm first to see the lime stone had transformed into a magnificent, giant green emerald. It pulsated with energy that flushed through his veins and drained away his exhaustion. His chest constricted, and then relaxed when the agony of broken ribs faded and he found it easier to breathe.

Sonic's ears perked and marched into the hot waters, much to Shadow and Knuckles' confusion. He wadded in with a hiss until he was waist-down deep, drew in a deep breath and dove underwater. He emerged seconds later and returned to the shore, sopping wet, flustered and gasping, but with a small and brilliant red gem in his hand. "Looks like Ol Mc'nugget left a goodbye present." He grinned and presented the gem to Knuckles. "Which I believe makes it yours."

Knuckles accepted it with a wary glare, and then smiled at Sonic. "Couldn't have done it without your help."

Sonic rubbed his nose and flashed a bright smile. "All's well that ends in the well." He laughed.

The battle was over. It was time to celebrate!


	6. Chapter 6

**X O X - CHAPTER SIX - X O X**

The villagers immersed in a bustling, loud celebration for days, and Shadow didn't remember most of it due to the lily's aftereffects.

Shadow was content to sleep and eat to rejuvenate after such an exhausting battle, allowing his ribs to heal at their own pace. Sonic was pleased with the pampering he received from the village women who were charmed by his endeavors during the battle. Regardless, Rouge and Amy were happy things turned out for the best when they rejoined their comrades. They spent most of their time tending to Shadow's needs like mother-hens, much to his aggravation and Sonic's everlasting amusement.

Their victory was not without loses, however. Many lost their lives during Enerjak's reign, and Knuckles grandfather Athair was among them. Knuckles was bitter, but did not want to cling to negative feelings. He had to pay attention to the living before lamenting the dead, and there was a long list of things to do to make things better for his people. He will have his chance to mourn his grandfather then.

The villagers gathered their resources to rebuild the village by tearing down Enerjak's palace and retrieving their belongings. A surplus was the added loot the demonic infestations had brought along to speed up the building process, which provided the villagers with more materials.

Shadow and Sonic helped as much as they could with transporting wood and stone from the forest, while Amy and Rouge aided the women care for the injured and cook the food. Every odd now and then Amy and Rouge would break out of that role to help them rebuild, and it was not lost to Shadow how Knuckles could not help but stare at Rouge. Her strength was admirable with being a woman, it was not lost to him Knuckles was smitten by that. Even Sonic failed to hold back the snickers or snorts of amusement at Knuckles' befuddled reactions, when Rouge would catch his staring and wink, teasing and playful.

Shadow made sure to chase and scare away any and all demons and monsters who lurked the edge of town, reforming the area into a safe recluse once more. With his presence, no other demons approached the village since, and it was safe to assume the echidna people no longer had to worry about attacks.

One week later Shadow and his group gathered in a small tent provided by the villagers. Locke had requested their presence for there was much to discuss.

"Never in all my years did I think Enerjak's prison was actually the Master Emerald." Locke murmured as Knuckles applied ointment to the last of his injuries, before wiping his hands clean.

Locke watched the vial in his hand which Sonic provided. "So this is what allowed you to fight?" he directed his question to Shadow, who nodded and wrinkled his snout at the innocent looking bottle. Locke grunted in acknowledgment, he turned to Knuckles. "And you say this magic gave you knowledge to defeat Enerjak?"

"More or less." Knuckles leaned back against a cushion to get comfortable. "I burrowed under the fountain to see what the Priestess wanted me to do. I never thought I'd find a hot spring down there, or a shrine pillar for that matter."

Locke swirled the essence in the bottle as he contemplated that answer. "Then perhaps we would be able to find out more if we use it?" He looked at Sonic for permission.

Sonic shrugged. "Go for it. I don't think either of us wants to use that junk for a while." He glanced at Shadow who grunted in agreement.

Amy ran her fingers through Shadow's fur, scratching his neck and trying to make him relax. He had been twitching nonstop for the past hour and it made her worry. Rouge sat by Shadow's other side next to Sonic, paying more attention to the fire than the conversation.

Locke got up and unscrewed the cap then sprayed the liquid across the blazing campfire in a wide arch, intent lit in his eyes. The flames roared and crackled with life, then shifted through a rainbow of colors before they settled into eerie hues of purple and green. White and grayed-purple plumes of smoke billowed like fluffed cotton, they gathered at the top of the tent instead of exiting through the top opening. They swirled like fog over a bowl overflowing with water, surrounded the fire then lowered the flames as if a lid had been placed on them, a disk stone tablet with elaborated tribal drawing emerged above the fires, and it was there the echidna priestess stood, taking a silhouetted form.

Sonic, Rouge and Amy gawked. Shadow tensed and watched her with great distrust. Locke lowered himself on one knee, placed a fist to the ground and bowed to her. To Sonic, he looked like a knight bowing to his queen. Knuckles stood by his father's side and did the same, much to the others confusion.

"I am Tikal. I thank you for your summoning." She bowed her head in return, and then clasped her hands together. She watched the group with a grateful smile. "I am sure there is much you'd want to talk about." She began, and was about to direct her words to Locke when Sonic raised his hand to ask a question. Tikal blinked. "Yes?"

Sonic stood up and cleared his throat then spoke in a serious tone. "Are you single?"

Tikal stared, stumped speechless. Rouge grabbed Sonic's ear and yanked him down, giving the appendage a good twist to drive the point home. Sonic yowled, and then whimpered and clapped a hand on his ear when she let go, muttering under his breath about people not taking a joke.

Tikal looked at Locke who palmed his face, perhaps feeling as abject at the scenario as she was. "I don't suppose there is a relevant question?"

"I got a question." Sonic piped up again, and then cringed away when Rouge raised a hand to swat him. "I'm serious this time, honest!" he scooted away from her. He cleared his throat again and looked at Tikal, who eyed him with trepidation. "Why did that Enerjak fella look like Knux?"

"I was wondering about that too." Knuckles admitted, and then sat down when his father did the same.

Tikal's mellowed smile was subtle. "It is probably because long ago Enerjak was a mortal, a Guardian, much like you."

Locke was as stunned as Knuckles. He frowned at Tikal. "Are you saying Enerjak was our ancestor?"

Tikal nodded, sad and somber. "Enerjak was my mate." She confessed. Sonic's disappointed 'Aw, so she's taken?' went ignored except by Rouge who yanked his ear again. Tikal shook her head in dismay. "He was a good man and wanted to protect the village. His curse prevents me from recalling events with enough clarity to remember what went wrong." She sighed.

Shadow frowned at her. "Black Doom set him up somehow." He informed, and at the collective stares he received he raised his head from his paws to address the matter. "During our battle, he asked if Doom sent me to 'finish the job', so I'm assuming Doom corrupted him for a gain."

Knuckles scowled. "If that is the case, and he claimed he was the lord of the West, does that mean there are others?"

Tikal thought for a moment before her eyes brightened. "Yes. There are." She exclaimed. Her clarity was visible as her figure became more visible. "The Gods of Four. Entities Doom had bestowed with immortality during my time. They are supernatural beings capable of bending the powers of Chaos to their will." Her expression twisted into a pained grimace, and her hands went to her heart to clench the pain. "Chaos is Power, and Power is enriched by the Heart…" she composed herself with a bit of difficulty. "But I do not know who they are. In the past, we restricted our interactions and commerce to neighboring tribes." Her image began to shift and pulse. "They were the mink, shrew, hedgehog and chameleon clans. I remember. They were eradicated by the corruption and usurping demons. We were one of the few clans left standing…"

"Wait, you're saying hedgehogs and echidna are related?" Sonic sent a happy look at Knuckles who groaned. "Does that make us cousins?"

"If I may ask, how did you seal Enerjak?" Locke interjected.

Tikal rubbed her temple to ease the pain and tried to remember. "I do not know. What I do know is that Black Doom was the one to seal and bury him by the shrine."

"There was a shrine?" Locke asked in an impatient tone. "Was it the same ancient shrine revolved around the Guardians lore of Angel Island? The chamber of the Master emerald?"

At that question Knuckles looked at the priestess with impatience as well.

Tikal nodded after a moment. "At the creation of time the world was unbalanced and surged with untapped energy. Guardians, scholars, travelers and warriors from across the globe tried their best to tame it and claim it for their own. We echidna were then tasked by our water deity, Chaos, to preserve the balance and prevent others from trying to horde it. Because of our shamanic and druidic roots we were the most capable to string the power of chaos to our command with less hindrance." she smoothed her dreadlocks over her shoulder, a saddened gleam in her eyes. "That caused rival clans to appose us out of jealousy. It may have been the root cause of our friction."

"Does that explain why we found a gem after we kicked his tail?" Sonic chimed in. Tikal looked at him confused, so he pointed at Knuckles. "We found a big shiny rock after we beat ninny-joke. Knux has it."

Knuckles reached into his garbs to reveal the red gemstone. Tikal gasped. "You might want to be careful with that." Her image shifted and flickered, fading a little. "You're holding the cause of Enerjak's corruption."

Knuckled jumped to his feet and dropped the emerald like a hot potato, his eyes wide and expression horrified. Sonic laughed and picked it up to brush away the dirt. "If this is what started it, can we use it to undo the damage?"

"I can not say. The emeralds are dangerous in the hands of the unqualified." She cautioned.

Sonic huffed at her choice of words, and then turned to Shadow. "What do you think?"

Shadow pinned his ears down. "Black Doom is the lord of the underworld. He lives in the deep caverns skittering with the most disturbing demons you could ever dream of, and to get to him you need to pass through his deathtrap of a labyrinth." he muttered and flicked his tail. He scowled in dismay when he saw the eager grin widen across Sonic's face. "You can't go past the threshold and expect to come out unscathed. It's impossible for us to go there." he argued.

Sonic flashed a bright grin and wagged a finger. "Tut tut, my fine, furry friend. Impossible doesn't mean it can not be done, it means we hadn't figured out _how_ to do it yet." he winked, and ignored the boggled stare he received. Sonic turned to Tikal who he could not see well and realized she was running out of time. "One more question: Do you at least know the names of these lords? Who's on the wanted list?"

Tikal closed her eyes and then fluttered them open, her image faded a little more and her voice sounded far away. "Their names are lost in your tongue, but I believe the closest translation would be 'Erazor Djinn'. The twin flames 'Mephiles' and 'Iblis', and the faceless one referred to as 'Fleetway'." She spoke as loud as possible, knowing she may not be heard well. "They are capable of defeating an army of demons on their own, so do not take them lightly."

"Where can we find them?" Sonic called out to her, unsure if she could hear him.

"They are in the farthest corners of the earth. You shall find the Erazor Djinn in the deserts beyond..." Tikal hollered, but her voice echoed as she faded away.

The fires restored their flickering hues of yellow, orange and red, and Tikal's presence vanished with the last threads of green. The group went silent, needing time to digest the information.

"Erezor Djinn, huh? Do we have to smash a magic lamp, or trick him into slithering into an urn and cork it shut?" Sonic grinned and poked his pinky into his ear to scratch. "What kind of parent calls their kid Eraser?" he scoffed.

"There are many witches and wizards to the south-west of the deserts, perhaps one of them would be able to guide you." Locke told and leaned onto his staff. He winced and propped himself up to rub his aching shoulder. Knuckles ushered his father to sit down on the mattress since he had not yet recovered.

Sonic hummed in thought, flicked away a ball of wax much to Rouge's disgust, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's the plan?" he looked at Shadow, who arched a questioning brow. "We know there are four nuggets in a tub, might as well sink them before they do something nasty to other places, like what mini-jerk did to this place, right?"

Shadow lowered his head between his paws and harrumphed. "For now let us rest. We can discuss our course of action in the morning."

"What? You tuckered out already, old man?" Sonic goaded, which earned him a mean look from Rouge.

"Shadow." Locke looked over at Shadow, hesitation clear in his posture. "I hate to ask, but…"

Shadow flicked an ear. "I have every intention of seeing this task through. If these four are causing strife, then I have more than enough reasons to finish what I started." He interjected, sounding quite angry much to their confusion.

"So this confirms what Cosmo said? These events are connected?" Sonic blurted, having a clue what was getting under Shadow's skin.

Shadow ignored him and focused on Locke. "I ask you watch over my pack while I'm gone, because it would be too dangerous to take them with me." He shot Rouge a deterring look, silencing any complaint she was going to voice. "This village is the safest place for them to be now."

"And by pack I hope you're referring to the gals, because there is _no way_ you're going to get me to sit this one out!" Sonic piped up.

Shadow growled in annoyance. "None of you are coming with me. You will stay in the village where it's safe." He hissed.

Sonic huffed and jumped to his feet, he stood in front of Shadow with a challenging scowl. "If you don't take me with you then you're asking for a heap of trouble, mister."

Shadow's ears pressed against his head then snorted at Sonic. "_Fine_. So as long as you stay out of trouble." Shadow regretted his words the instant Sonic's face brightened as if he had been promised the adventure of a lifetime.

"Perhaps lady Ebony would be of some assistance to you. She resides somewhere to the east of the deserts." Locke added, wanting to be of some help. "Though I must warn you she's quite the trickster. She might run you through many tests before she'd reveal herself." He managed a weak smile and rubbed his shoulder. "Take it from me. I've learned it the hard way."

"How far is the desert from here, anyway?" Sonic inquired.

"I believe you should be able to get there by the next full moon." Locke replied. Shadow stilled, a troubled frown knit his brows. Amy, Rouge and Sonic tensed and glanced at one another. Knuckles and Locke were perplexed at the reaction. "I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Locke coaxed.

Shadow fidgeted before answering. "I become a bit unstable during a full moon." he tossed a look at Sonic and opened his mouth to continue.

"Don't even think about it!" Sonic cut in. "I'll give you privacy so as long as you keep your head on your shoulders, alright? I'm not backing out of this."

"You could get seriously injured. I'm not joking." Shadow warned.

Sonic scoffed and showed a confident grin. "Hah! I can survive through anything." He boasted.

"Somehow that's what worries me." Shadow grouched.

"Then it is settled." Locke got up and straightened his back to look more dignified. "We will provide supplies for you when you're ready."

"Thank you." Shadow murmured, then shot Sonic a look. "Get some rest. We leave at day break."

Sonic whooped and pumped a fist, then ran out of the tent to fetch his things. Amy giggled, and Rouge sighed at Sonic's child-like excitement, while Shadow grumbled under his breath. The last thing he needed was to be reduced into becoming Sonic's babysitter.

* * *

It took Knuckles a bucket of cold water to put a stop to Sonic's nerve-wrecking snores, wait for him to wake and then remind him of the journey ahead. Shadow had been waiting for him by the edge of town, talking and saying goodbye to Amy and Rouge. Shadow was still uncomfortable taking Sonic with him, but it was too late to turn him away. He knew it would take time to reach the witch's cranny, so he hoped Sonic would behave and leave him alone during that.

Soon they departed through a barren, open dirt path where wagon trails dug into the dirt. It did not take long for Sonic's excitement to transform into irritation. The backpack strapped to his shoulders was heavy and he felt like a pack mule. Shadow refused to carry it, which left Sonic having to do it. Rouge and Amy made sure to provide them with enough food and water to last two weeks, and included the patchwork blanket Sonic had stitched together for cold nights, or when Shadow was in an irritable mood and would not allow Sonic to gain warmth with his pelt. Sonic guessed he shouldn't complain. Shadow was a moody companion so it was better to be prepared than to venture on blind.

Sonic hooked his thumbs into his belt, and then glanced over his shoulder at the hunkered werehog behind him. He smiled and slowed his stride to match Shadow's. "So!" He began in a tone too cheerful for Shadow's taste. "Since it's just you and me on the open road, mind telling me what's in the bags?" he gestured to the large knapsack Shadow had around his neck.

Shadow shook his head as if to knock water out of his fur. "Money, bottled water and some bread for the journey, pup."

"I'm not a kid." Sonic pouted, his good mood dampened a little.

"You act like one." Shadow twitched a smile. "I'm halfway expecting you to start asking if we're there yet."

Sonic curled his lips down in an embarrassed scowl. In truth, he had contemplating asking that question to josh around, but Shadow had blasted that joke right out of the water. "Oh C'mon! You're not being fair. We never got to spend any guy quality-time together so I thought this would be a good chance to do so." He shoved his hands into his pants pockets and glared at the road ahead, brooding. "But I can take a hint. If you miss your lady company so much you should have let _them_ tag along."

"Chaos knows I enjoy their company over yours." Shadow retorted and continued walking in an even pace, with a rather amused smile curled his lips.

Sonic stopped to glower at him in irritation, tugged the straps to adjust the backpack and then ran ahead to catch up to him. He kept an even stride for a few feet before a cheeky grin returned to his features. "You know, Amy was worried about you." he began, watching Shadow's ears swivel towards him. "She told me something interesting about you and the full moon."

Shadow skid to a halt and whirled around to gape at Sonic, face twisted in betrayal. "She _what?_"

Sonic's smirk widened. "She mentioned something about you going into heat?" His stare was leveled and tone innocent, but the twinkle of entertainment confirmed Sonic enjoyed the banter too much. "I gotta say. I'd feel bad for anyone who encounters you during that phase. It must leave them pretty traumatized." He jeered.

Sonic expected Shadow to maul him, or at least get a rise out of him. He didn't expect Shadow to sigh in relief, ignore him, and then continue forward as if the conversation never took place. A flare of intuition rocketed through Sonic and his eyes narrowed. Could something _else_ happen to Shadow on the night of the full moon? Curiosity peaked, Sonic followed in a much better mood, while Shadow was a little irate.

* * *

They walked for hours in relative ease, sharing small quips and snipping at one another to pass time. Shadow realized Sonic was quite the talkative type when given the chance. It was like having a beehive shoved into his ears.

"I've been wondering." Sonic said aloud.

Shadow groaned in agitation and his ears pinned down to block the conversation. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you." He grouched.

Sonic ignored him with an impish grin and adjusted the backpack for the umpteenth time that day. "When we first tested out the lilies, whose ghost did you see?"

Shadow's pace faltered for a step. He glanced at Sonic with a wary frown. "What makes you think I saw a ghost?"

Sonic shrugged. "A hunch?" he replied at first, aware of Shadow's nervous glances. "So did you or didn't you?" he asked again, and Shadow grit his teeth to bite back the words. Sonic's curiosity heightened. "I think I have a right to know in case we end up having to use the last bottle ya know." He reasoned.

Shadow revealed white fangs as he growled. "You really want to know?" He grouched, and Sonic's nod was so curt Shadow would have sworn he heard the marbles in that skull rattle. He sighed and focused on the road. "I saw an Overlander named Maria." He hesitated. "When I was a pup my pack was slaughtered by hunters. She and her grandfather found me and took me under their care." His gaze became distant as his pace slowed. "I grew up with her, and for a long while I was happy. But then her village was betrayed by one of their own. I was unable to help."

"Who would betray their own village?" Sonic inquired in disbelief.

Shadow harrumphed a weak laugh and shook his head in negative, before turning to Sonic with a strange look. "Her cousin." He dropped the bomb, which made Sonic's jaw slack in shock. "Maria had kept me a secret to protect me from hunters. It was common for my kind to be killed for their pelt and bones. They say we make miracle potions of some such, and he wanted in on the prize." He directed his attention to the road again. "I am a creature of the woods. It was foolish of me to think Overlanders would accept me as one of their own." He murmured.

They reached the furthest edge of the forest, so Shadow stopped and turned towards a clearing. "Let us rest here for the night. We can continue our journey in the morning." He advised, and Sonic followed without complaint. "Set a place for a campfire, I'll go gather some wood."

Sonic didn't know what to say about the unraveled story, but he knew that considering Shadow's tight-lipped personality, he was on the right track of becoming friends with the cranky dog. Their partnership may have started out as something meant to be temporary, but Sonic liked to think it was the beginning of a good friendship, perhaps something that would last a lifetime, if allowed.

with a happy smile, he believed it was the perfect start for their adventure.

* * *

The days swept by as Sonic and Shadow traveled through dirt beaten roads.

Their conversations were short and far in-between, enough to keep Shadow in a decent mood, and Sonic entertained. Whenever they reach a junction Sonic would pull out his map and figure out where they need to go. Sonic was upset Enerjak's touch had stolen the map's special powers, rendering it into a normal parchment showing the geography of their homeland.

Amy provided them with a long wooden staff for Sonic to add notches to, to keep track of the days since they left the village. Shadow had been grouchy and anxious all day, which got Sonic feeling antsy as well. He looked up at the staff then at evening sky, and putting the two together he was sure there was going to be a full moon that night.

They came across a quaint little Inn by the edge of thin woods. Shadow ushered Sonic to go in. "Get plenty of rest. We still have a long way ahead of us." He growled, posture on edge and impatient. "At least this time I may get some decent sleep without your snoring sowing logs in my ears." He pulled off the pouch from around his neck and tossed it to Sonic.

The rings inside jingled when Sonic caught them, and he scoffed. "Fine. Don't ravage any locals while I'm gone." He ribbed, and then dodged a mitt aimed to his head. Sonic laughed and jogged towards the log house while Shadow retreated into the forest line beyond.

Sonic shoved the pouch into the backpack and went in. He asked for a room and was not too disappointed to find there was no vacancy. Sonic went out and hesitated about trailing after Shadow. Sonic had no intention of missing the chance to see what was so spectacular about Shadow during the full moon. He didn't want to get tangled with a frisky overgrown dog in the middle of the forest, but the urge to get some good dirt on Shadow's secret compelled him to follow. If he was caught spying, then he could explain he could not do anything about the situation.

Sonic's curiosity got the better of him. He stalked through the woods being as quite as possible, considering his noisy luggage, and followed Shadow's trail. Shadow's trails looped and circled the area to confuse anyone tracking him. Sonic was prideful of his skills, so relocating the fidgeting giant was not difficult. Sonic's ears twitched when he caught the sound of clumsy thumping and trees shaking. He was getting closer.

He spotted Shadow pacing around in a clearing, so he rounded the area while careful to stay out of the wind's way, to look for a safe place to dump his load. He found a large dead tree with a big hollow in the trunk which served like a cave. Sonic went in to check for bugs and moss, and was pleased to find none. He unloaded his things, shoved them out of sight, and then crept back out to find Shadow.

He located Shadow, braced himself, and then climbed up a tree to duck out of Shadow's line of sight. He found a good spot between bushy branches and looked down.

Shadow hadn't noticed him. He paced around like a caged lion, ears pinned down and tail lashing, body twitching and snarling at nothing in particular. Shadow made many keening and growling noises, as if muttering to himself, and fumbled over his feet as if someone pushed him around. His walk was clumsy and unsteady yet Shadow would not stop moving in circles, he unable to stay still. Shadow's frantic pacing left tracks on the dirt.

Sonic watched with contained anticipation as Shadow dropped to the ground, twisted and curled with more keening noises, before he got up and shook his coat again, growing more agitated by each passing second.

Sonic grew restless after an hour. He thought if this was all Shadow did during the full moon, and then it was wasting precious time he could have spent getting decent beauty sleep. He gripped the tree to descend, but then felt something in the air that made his muscles clench. The moon beamed brilliant rays onto the clearing, illuminating the colors around the black coat and pronouncing his presence. Shadow froze and his posture stiffened, ears perked and tail straight. Sonic stilled and watched Shadow drop his hind legs to the ground with a thud, threw his head up and howled like the wolf he was. It sent a wild chill up Sonic's spine.

It was then Sonic realized it was the same howl he heard when he was at the lily field with Cosmo.

Shadow wasn't finished. His body twitched and his muscles began to spasm, he let out a cry of pain and crumpled as his limbs gave out under his weight. Sonic's eyes widened in alarm when Shadow collapsed with a pained keen as if he had been kicked where it hurt, and he hesitated about jumping down to make sure he was alright. Shadow's body twitched while he let out cries of agony at varying interval. His chest heaved and he curled onto himself. Sonic froze half way down the branch, when Shadow's fur fell to the ground in thin frayed strands and clumps, which were soon swept by the wind and scattered like ashes.

Sonic was bewildered when Shadow _shrank_. His wolfish traits began to disappear, leaving something else in its place. Sonic had no idea how long he sat on the tree branch when the realization hit him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the night of the full moon Shadow becomes... a _hedgehog_.

"What are you doing here!" the angry voice from far below snapped Sonic out of his daze.

Sonic glanced down to the bottom of the tree and saw Shadow snarling up at him, like a dog taunting a cat to come down and face his wrath. Shadow's face sported the most adorable scowl Sonic had seen. He bit his lips to stop himself from snickering, but the laughter raked his ribs and threatened to throw him off his balance.

Sonic grinned and leaned against the tree and swung his legs. He hollered down at Shadow. "Oh, I dunno. I thought something really awesome happens during the full moon, and I gotta say I wasn't disappointed." he swung upside down on the branch to get a closer look. "You look so cute and harmless."

"Harmless enough that you're too cowardly to come down?" Shadow barked. He punched the tree in attempt to knock Sonic down, but it served to make his knuckles ache instead. "Get your tail down here this instant!" he hissed and shook his hand to ease the pain. The moonlight did little to hide the flush of anger coloring his face.

Sonic's grin widened as he climbed down and landed two feet away from Shadow. He saw that up close he was _taller_ than Shadow by a few inches, which served to entertain him and infuriate Shadow further. Shadow's fur, weight and muscle mass were replaced by a lithe figure and a moderate layer of fur, but his eyes were still like blazing ambers. Shadow's blue skin had turned tan, and the once-ravenous fangs peeked from under thin lips. Shadow's snarl no longer looked gnarled and instead appeared subtle.

Overall, Sonic found Shadow looked quite _vulnerable_. He would go as far as to say Shadow looked _delicate. _

"Get that smile off your face." Shadow barked, but without the deep cutthroat tone his wolf-form provided, his words did not sound quite as threatening.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Sonic warned with a smirk, he looked down at Shadow under half lidded eyes.

He closed the distance between them with a single step, and towered over Shadow with ease. The flicker of dread which passed Shadow's eyes made Sonic giddy. He settled a hand on Shadow's chest, surprised by the soft pelt between his fingers. It was then he remembered the werehog had a white underbelly, while now the white was chest fur. Sonic wove his fingers through the chest fur and felt the heart-rate skyrocket. Shadow shifted one foot to back away when Sonic surprised him with a hard shove. Shadow fell on his rear with an undignified yelp, and then stared at Sonic in astonishment, not having expected him to do that.

Shadow pushed to his knees and was about to stand up, when Sonic shot a hand forwards to grab him by the tuft of his chest to yank him up to eye level. "Wow, Shadow. You're _really_ weak like this form, aren't you?" He chuckled and ignored Shadow's attempts to pry him off. "This makes you a shape-shifter, doesn't it? I like this change. It suits you." Sonic's smirk widened into something mischievous and sinister, and it sent sirens wailing in Shadow's mind.

Shadow's eyes reflected the dread splashing in his stomach, but he refused to let it show. He struggled in Sonic's unyielding grip, but was distressed to find Sonic overpowered him in his current state. He did not have the physical strength to remove Sonic's hand. "I'm warning you! Once come daybreak, whatever it is you plan to do I plan to return it ten folds." He threatened.

"That pretty face of yours isn't going to save you, ya know." Sonic laughed, and Shadow found Sonic's words too sinister to his ears. "The night's still young and we have a _lot_ of catching up to do." Sonic pulled Shadow closer and tossed him over his shoulder like a potato sack.

Shadow made a surprised cry and wriggled under Sonic's hold. "Put me down!" he demanded and kicked with his feet when Sonic pinned his knees together.

"Shush! Do you want people to find you?" Sonic laughed and strode onward without trouble. Shadow was pretty lightweight.

Sonic hauled Shadow deeper into the forest. He had one arm coiled around Shadow's legs to prevent him from kicking, and the other placed on the lower back to prevent him from sliding off. Sonic backtracked his way to the large tree and found the entrance where he left the backpack. He did not hesitate to throw Shadow inside without a care, and then blocked the entrance with his body to prevent Shadow from trying to escape.

"I'm warning you. This isn't a game." Shadow shouted, terrified out of his wits.

"Honestly, who are you trying to fool?" Sonic laughed and leaped at Shadow without warning.

Shadow screamed and dodged Sonic's encircling hands. He leaped for the open exit but Sonic grabbed his ankle and dragged him back inside. They wrestled and tackled in the confined space. Sonic laughed like a nutcase while Shadow tried to keep his panic capped. They kicked the backpack, items spilled and scattered on the ground. Sonic took advantage of the patchwork pelt-blanket spreading out over Shadow's head and restriction his vision to jump at him. Shadow struggled and fought, but due to his transformation being recent he never had the chance to build up stamina, and was breathless and spent within minutes, and his entire body was tender all over due to the excruciating transformation as well.

Sonic took it as a chance to restrain him by grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the ground. "You don't have a lot of stamina in this form." Sonic mused, satisfied to be the victor. "No wonder you go into hiding, you're downright helpless like this, aren't you."

Shadow snarled, too exhausted to muster the breath to retort, and too humiliated to admit it. He was also too disoriented to see the sinister grin stretch across Sonic's face.

Shadow's attention was snapped to his current predicament when Sonic let go of his wrists to flip him over from his back to his stomach. He didn't understand what was going on until Sonic grabbed his hip and lifted him a few inches off the ground. A moment later he shouted in alarm when he was being laid in a humiliating position over Sonic's lap. Sonic threw a leg over Shadow's knees to prevent him from trying to get up, and circled an arm around the midsection.

Sonic raised a hand over his head and sweet vengeance lit in his eyes. "I hope you're comfortable, cause your just desserts are about to be _served!_"

Shadow panicked. "Don't you dare- _YAW!_"

Shadow's face flared red with humiliation. He yelped with every smack and fought to wriggle free from the iron hold, but Sonic's strength surpassed him and locked his hip in position. Shadow's claws lined the dirt as he struggled, pushing and hitting Sonic's side in a defiant struggle for release, but he could not escape Sonic's vengeful wrath. Shadow squeezed his teary eyes shut and after some fruitless effort wasted, he was too drained to fight it any longer. He submitted to his punishment with clenched jaws and pinned ears, he couldn't break away from the degrading position.

"Please _stop_. You don't know what you're _doing_." Shadow moaned. He lowered his head in shame while heat blossom across his backside, instigating a multitude of reactions inside of him, and it drove him insane.

Sonic arched a brow in surprise at Shadow's plea and stopped. It was then he remembered Shadow was supposed to be in heat. Shadow squirmed under Sonic's grip, which served to make Sonic too self-conscious with what he had done. Flustered and awkward he let go.

Shadow managed a low, tormented moan and pushed to his hands and knees, tail curled between his legs. His ears pinned to his head and his jaw slacked, weary and breathless, he crawled towards the opposite side of the den and crashed, his mind was spinning and his eyelids too heavy to stay open. Sonic watched Shadow coil around himself as if suffering some unimaginable level of pain. His muzzle was flushed hot and he was sweating all over, his fur was a mottled mess after their wrestling match.

Then Sonic caught the smell of something rich and intoxicating. His spine went rigid and his eyes focused. It occurred to him it might have been coming from Shadow. He didn't think werehogs had nor produced musk, but the scent was similar. Perhaps they had their own type of scent that presented itself when they were in heat? If that was the case, then why was it making Sonic uncomfortable in his own pants?

Sonic settled by the entrance where the air was fresh and not as thick with body odors. Shadow shuddered, his sweating dampening his coat. After some time without the supposed fever letting up, Sonic felt knots of worry twist in his guts. It looked like being reduced to his weakest form was not enough, and going into heat meant _physical_ pain to Shadow.

Sonic felt torn about extracting his revenge, as satisfying as it was at first, he never intended to make Shadow suffer. Sonic directed his attention to the knocked over backpack and their items, he gathered them and shoved them back in and came across a water pouch. It was cool to the touch, so he decided to use it to lower Shadow's body temperature. It wasn't a fever, but it looked painful and he wanted to make up for his errors.

He pulled a small cloth from one of the side pockets and soaked it, then used it to dap and stroke the sweat off Shadow's brows. Shadow flinched and inched away from the ice cold cloth, and when he peered over his shoulder to the one treating him, his eyes were glazed, bleary and swimming. Sonic didn't think Shadow was aware of his presence, because Shadow relaxed when he started stroking away the sweat. Time passed and Sonic's diligent work hadn't faltered. Shadow's trembling settled, his breathing not as labored as before, but his eyes remained misty and unfocused.

Sonic assumed Rouge and Amy were aware of Shadow's situation during the full moon, so perhaps being women they'd use physical means to make Shadow feel better? Not having better ideas due to the musky smell keeping him awake, Sonic stepped out of the small den to gather bushes and plants to obscure the entrance from possible passersby.

Once back inside he unrolled the patchwork blanket from the backpack and smoothed it on the ground, then scooped Shadow into his arms to lay him on the makeshift mattress. To his surprise Shadow pressed against his chest and made a small whine, but otherwise did not attempt to reject or flee his hold. Sonic lay besides Shadow and pulled him into an embrace. It took a few minutes before Shadow's labored breathing relaxed and his temperature began to drop, going back to normal.

Sonic was pleased to see the situation turning for the better. Shadow seemed to be drifting off to dreamland, so he pressed his snout to Shadow's forehead in a comforting gesture. The instant Sonic stretched his neck over Shadow's snout however, Shadow's eyes opened in their delusional haze, his ears swiveled towards Sonic and his maw slacked. Shadow's teeth clamped onto Sonic's shoulder in a fierce bite, strong enough to leave wilts yet not enough to make him bleed.

Sonic yowled at the surprise attack and jolted away from the offending teeth. Strings of saliva trailed from his shoulder to Shadow's open mouth. In reaction, Shadow coughed and sputtered at the rancid taste in his mouth, then blinked, frowned and directed his weary and confused eyes at Sonic.

"If you want to neck, there are easier ways to do it y'know." Sonic grouched and nursed his bruises.

Shadow, dazed and alarmed, threw a sudden fist and clocked Sonic on the nose, then scrambled to sit up and shove Sonic's hand away from his bruised shoulder. He inspected the wilts for a long minute, before he closed his eyes crashed down again and heaved a loud, relieved sigh.

"I never pegged you for the kinky type, Shadow." Sonic wiggled his brows, trying to make light of the situation.

Shadow's face flushed crimson when he remembered what kind of compromising position he had been in. "I almost marked you, you moron. Do you have any idea what that means?" He barked, voice rasped and dry, and his posture shaken. Shadow may have glowered in anger, yet Sonic thought he looked more like he was on the verge of tears. Sonic shrugged, which had Shadow mutter incoherent slurs under his breath. He shot Sonic a nasty, reprimanding look. "_Now_ do you understand why I need to be alone?"

Sonic flashed a devious grin. "Yeah, no kidding. But ya know what? If you'd let me, I could show you how to do a _real_ necking." He purred, his smile sultry and suggestive.

Shadow inched back like a deer in headlights and sputtered. "_What?_" when Sonic crept closer Shadow did not hesitate to stick out his leg, his foot thumped against Sonic's chest, he shoved him back at full force, which didn't do much to deter Sonic's amusement. "_NO!_"

"Aw C'mon. I'm an expert, you'll love this." Sonic leered with a more encouraging smile.

"I said _no!_" Shadow bellowed, his face reddened deeper and sweat began to build over his skin once more.

Sonic laughed and backed away, he raised his hands in surrender. He didn't want to risk making Shadow go into overheat again. "Okay, okay. No need to get your panties in a knot." He settled back by the entrance and grinned, satisfied with himself. "I'll take first watch, so why don't you get some beauty sleep?"

"And how do you expect me to get any sleep with _you_ here?" Shadow hugged himself and snarled.

"I won't do anything to you, I swear on my honor." Sonic made a crossing motion over his heart, which seemed to be enough to make Shadow relax a smidgen. "Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning, I promise." Sonic's encouragement was genuine.

Shadow looked at him with distrust and lay down on the patchwork mattress, and then shifted to get comfortable, rolling over he gave Sonic his back and closed his eyes. He was plenty warm and didn't need a blanket.

Sonic stretched out his legs and folded his hands behind his head, leaned back, he peered out between the bush leaves to the moonlight above lighting the sky. It was not long before Shadow slept like a baby, and the intoxicating musky smell disappeared. It confirmed the source to Sonic, who relaxed. He knew Shadow would cream him once come morning, and he found he didn't mind because it was an endeavor worth exploring.

The rest of the night was peaceful and undisturbed.


	7. Chapter 7

**X O X - CHAPTER SEVEN - X O X **

Sonic didn't remember when he had curled in the patchwork blanket. The scent of sweat and dirt roused him from his slumber, reminding him he was still on the open road and not in the safe comfort of the echidna village. He yawned, stretched, and his knuckles knocked on the inside of the tree, reminding him of his location. His eyes went wide when he remembered the events of the earlier night, and sat up kicking the blanket away.

Sonic was alone, and there was something big blocking the entrance of the hollow tree he had taken for a shelter. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again to make sure he was not imagining things. Shadow was a werehog again, big and burly and perhaps ready to ream him into the ground for his misdeeds. Shadow stirred at the sounds of Sonic getting up and brushing his clothes, he raised his head and turned to look at Sonic, expression irate.

Shadow scowled and sat up in a motion Sonic noted was slower than usual. Sonic rubbed his eyes as he exited the shelter, still groggy. "Good morning?" he greeted, a little nervous.

Shadow glowered at him, not in the least bit pleased. "Go home." He grouched.

Sonic scratched an ear to make sure he heard it right. "_Excuse_ you?"

"I never wanted you to come along since the beginning." Shadow curled his lips in a grimace.

Shadow's anger was brewing, and Sonic could tell Shadow latched onto self control by a thread, yet it did not frighten nor faze him. If anything, it made him giddy. Sonic was also not sure if the grimace was in anger or pain, Shadow's expression was a torn mix of both. He shrugged and flashed a non-too-caring smile. "I know you're too proud to admit it, but you need me around, Shad." His smile widened at Shadow's affronted gape. "You can't tell me you'll be able to survive a full moon without help. You were downright pathetic last night."

"Why you _little-_ !" Shadow raised his paws to smite him.

Sonic shot a hand up to signal him to stop, which halted Shadow in a second. "I admit what I did last night was uncalled for and I'm _sorry_." He lowered his hand to express his sincere concern, which perplexed Shadow into a standstill more. "But also, let's face it. You haven't spent more than a handful of nights by yourself, and you need all the help you can get."

"I don't need your _help_." Shadow barked. His cheeks colored in a purple hue, offended and embarrassed.

"On a dangerous mission like this, you're _asking_ to get killed." Sonic retorted in a tone so sharp it had Shadow inch back in surprise, ears pinned back. "Do you think Amy and Rouge would forgive me if I turned tail and left after knowing this?"

Shadow's anger faltered, he clinched his jaw and chose his words with care. "You are under no obligation to cater for my needs, nor am I in need of you." He whirled around and marched out of the clearing. "Leave or stay, it does not matter to me." He muttered.

Sonic gathered his things and chased after Shadow with a cheerful grin. When he caught up Shadow's ire wasn't as bitter as he had expected, instead it looked torn. He did not press, it was better to leave things be.

They walked side by side for a while, long enough for their differences to melt away as if the argument never took place. It was some time later Sonic noticed Shadow flicked odd glances his way, tail curled between his legs, and ears lowered looking like horns again. It looked like Shadow wanted to say something, but resisted the urge to do so.

Sonic decided to break the ice since Shadow was being timid for a change. "Ya know, if it would make you feel better, you were awful cute in that form." He grinned, wide and cheeky.

Sonic bit back his laughter when he saw the color change across Shadow's muzzle. Sonic jabbed his elbow into Shadow's thigh in a playful manner, then opened his mouth to continue ribbing. His witty rambling was cut when to his surprise, Shadow winced away with a yip of pain then shot Sonic an irate sneer. Shadow walked ahead faster, irritated by his obnoxious company, muscles twitched under the thin layer of fur with a slight spasm.

Sonic figured it out. When Shadow suffered physical pain during his transformation, it carried on to the next day when he becomes a werehog. Shadow's body was raw and tender and needed time to recover. His fur was thin again which meant he needed time to grow it back as well.

Sonic matched Shadow's pace and avoided eye contact. After a minute of silence he dared his luck and sank his hand into the pelt and gripped a handful. As expected, Shadow jolted away with a yowl and jumped away from the offending grip. What Sonic hadn't expected was the infuriated snarl and horrid morning-breath shoved at his face. He staggered back and fell on his rear with a yelp.

"I am more than capable of tormenting you throughout the year." Shadow threatened, his eyes bright with bitter anger. "Do you think it's smart to assault me on the night I can't, despite knowing that come morning I could _bite your head clean off your shoulders_?"

Sonic stuck out his tongue, which had Shadow so stumped his jaw slacked open. "Why _shouldn't_ I take advantage? You're stronger than me every other day of the year." He retorted. He got up and brushed his seat, then shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms, defiant and unafraid. "Besides, you can't say you didn't enjoy it." he goaded with a broad grin and half lidded eyes, he wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point.

Shadow stammered at Sonic's smug smile and opened his mouth so retort, but nothing came to mind. He worked his jaw and failed, too boggled to think of anything strong enough to get his thoughts across. Infuriated with his inability to reprimand the impish child, Shadow spun around and grumbled a string of incoherent slurs under his breath, this time keeping distance between himself and Sonic. Sonic chuckled and skipped after Shadow, sure to keep their personal space.

The hours bled from sunrise to sunset, and Sonic found a bustling town down the road to provide him with nourishments, plus something which could not be packed in a bottle. He left his belongings by a creek, because Shadow needed a bath to rinse the sweat that clung to his fur, and wash out the terrible taste in his mouth which he could not figure out where it had come from.

Sonic needed some late night entertainment. He wandered into town, made his way into a bar and hooked himself a lovely lady whom he courted for a one-night stand.

Shadow, bitter and alone with damp and cold fur, peered with tired red eyes into the oblivion that surrounded him. He found comfort in his solace yet sadness for having no one by his side. He closed his eyes and wished for a dreamless sleep, perhaps tomorrow would offer him a better day.

* * *

Sonic sang a merry tune as he stepped out of the tub and ruffled his quills dry with a nice, fluffy towel.

He had the most amazing evening last night. It felt so good to get laid after a long journey. He returned to the bedroom had he rented and grinned at the basket left by the door. His clothes were back from the cleaners, ironed and folded. The woman he courted was still asleep, so he placed a couple of rings by the night lamp where she would find it. He flung the towel over the chair's backrest, put on his clothes and then slung the knapsack over his shoulder.

As he exited the inn he placed rings on the counter, which the cashier accepted with a bright smile and an encouragement to come again. Outside, Sonic took in a deep breath of morning air and marched out of town, heading towards the creek to meet up with Shadow. When he got there he found the backpack remained where he left it, but the ground where Shadow sprawled was flat and cold, but not damp, which meant Shadow had left a long time ago.

Sonic worried if Shadow had ditched him, so he shouldered the backpack and tracked the footprints to find his wayward companion. If Shadow considered him unrequited company, it would serve to amuse Sonic more than annoy him. He had every intention to stick to Shadow like a tick. The tracks were hard to follow on rough and solid terrain, but Sonic was undeterred as tracking wasn't so difficult over soft soil.

Sonic arrived at a large lake, where the waters shimmered and sparkled under the rays of early morning sun, like diamonds. By the shore Shadow was sunbathing, sprawled with glistering wet fur over a huge outcropped boulder. Sonic stalked slow and steady, not wanting to disturb him, and was a little surprised to find Shadow was fast asleep. Sonic had not been detected.

Sonic wondered why Shadow left himself open like this, considering there was a bustling town not far off from where he was, which raised the chance of hunters. It was like inviting someone to come over and blast his head off his shoulders.

Sonic decided to sneak closer and stilled when the smallest hint of a frown developed over Shadow's brows, followed by the ears perking up before relaxing and flopping over his head again. Daring his luck, Sonic unloaded his luggage by the foot of the large rock and then climbed it to sit next to Shadow, then began scratching him behind the ear.

Shadow's skin twitched in reaction and he flinched with a grunt and snort. Shadow's eyes were glazed with sleep as he glanced at Sonic. He blinked, then grumbled and looked away to get back to sleep. Sonic grinned and leaned against Shadow's side to get comfortable, glad to see he was not kicked away or rejected.

He loved the plush and growing lustrous thickness of Shadow's fur, it served as quite the cushion. Since Sonic had his fill of sleep, he unstrapped his knapsack and rummaged through his things searching for the map. He thought the witch's house should be close, so it would be a good idea to have a general idea of their current location.

His hand came across a vial of lily draught and he pulled it out. The essence within the bottle glowed, and Sonic was a little awed how it sparkled under the saturating sunlight.

Sonic had been curious about the truth behind its effects for a while. The others have seen ghosts related to them after using it, so perhaps he would see something similar if he tried it? There wouldn't be any harm giving it a try, right? He unscrewed the cap and waved it inches away from his nose for a long sniff, then screwed it tight and shoved it into his knapsack.

At first he didn't feel anything, but then there was a disorienting pang like a muted explosion which sent tremors across his brain. It was jarring and felt like someone kicking the back of his eyeballs in attempt to pop them out. He groaned and gripped his head, the base of his palms pinned on his eyes to apply a bit of pressure, and a dull ache pounded into his eardrums intensified by each passing second.

There was a splitting headache, and his surroundings went silent. All he could hear were the gongs of cemetery bells ringing in the distance.

He opened his bleary eyes and his spine straightened up when he saw Shadow had disappeared. Cold sweat coated his skin and he trembled, confused and shaken. Sonic felt seasick, and his head grew heavy. His breath puffed like small clouds from his mouth as he fought for breath. The sound of howling wind whistled between his ears, followed by the sound of shuddering reeds dancing with the wind, and then the stink of something putrid invaded his nose.

He heard labored breathing coming from behind him. He craned his near-petrified self around with difficulty, wary of the spirit's identity. When he laid his eyes upon its appearance however, all colors drained from his face.

"D-Dad?" He gaped at the decayed form of his father, looking as mottled as Enerjak. A moment passed and a second spirit joined, a female with half her face ripped off, their skeletal jaws hung off their faces. "Mom..." Sonic squeaked.

Sonic realized that not only were his parents dead, they weren't spirits, they were vengeful poltergeists.

_"Your fault… boy…"_ His father moaned in a disjointed and howling voice, his volume rose and dropped at certain times, which made it difficult for Sonic to tell if he was hearing the whole sentence or not. _"Couldn't be happy with what… you're had… wanted more…" _

Sonic scooted away, a million questions raced through his mind: What happened? How had they died? Why were they mad at _him_ for?

_"… your fault demons… for your…"_ His mother moaned and reached flesh-torn and bony arms towards him.

Sonic could not move. He was paralyzed in fear. "No!" he cried, his heart thudded so hard in his chest he felt like it was about to burst. "Stay away!" he shouted again and scrambled to his feet, wanting to run. His feet would not comply and his knees knocked together, rattled and weak. Cold sweat drenched his coat, and Sonic found it harder to breathe. When their hands landed on his ankles, their fingers curling around his joint, he felt cold needles prick his skin. Terrified he lashed out and backed away screaming. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The ground beneath him vanished, and he fell into an abyss.

One second he was flailing and screaming his head off, the next he hit a body of water with a muted splash. He flailed in panic, trying to work his uncooperative legs to kick and swim back up, water invaded his airway, but his limbs were still too shaken to comply. Then something broke the surface of the water and grabbed him by the ankle to yank him up. Sonic coughed and wheezed for air, heartbeats still hammered his ribs. Shivering and terrified, his eyes wandered to his savior.

Shadow grimaced at the sodden and pale hedgehog. "What the hell's gotten into you?" he grouched, annoyed to have his slumber disturbed. If it hadn't been for Sonic's shriek of terror Shadow would have assumed he had jumped into the lake for a swim.

He placed Sonic down on the rock and gave his back a short rub to help him cough out the water he had swallowed, and then when Sonic's breathing leveled, he scooted sideways to give him space. His irritation vanished when Sonic buried his face in his hands and whimpered, holding back tears. Shadow looked around for the cause of Sonic's strife and saw nothing. He was startled when Sonic crawled towards him to bury himself into Shadow's pelt, whimpering turned into sobs.

Shadow placed a comforting hand on Sonic's back to sooth him, confused. It took Sonic some time to pull himself together, and Shadow was glad to see some color returned to his features. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Shadow offered in genuine concern.

To his surprise, Sonic faltered for a second before he burst into laughter, lying through his teeth. "Sorry big guy, didn't mean to wake you. I fell asleep and my imagination got the better of me." He sniffled with a rasped voice, and then rubbed away the last of his tears mingled with the water.

Shadow gave Sonic a penetrating look. "You can't expect me to believe that. You look like someone spooked the daylights out of you." he admonished, and his ears curved back like horns. "It was also quite clear to me you are unable to swim, so I know there is something you're not telling me." He hissed.

Sonic was still shivering when he pulled his vest and pants off to wring out the water. "It's… I was just seeing things. Don't worry about it." he chuckled.

Shadow's eyes narrowed and his gaze followed Sonic when he climbed down the rock. Shadow saw the knapsack on the ground where Sonic had flung it in his panic, and the small vial glinted with a glaring shine under the sunlight. His eyes lit like embers. "Don't tell me you used the draught." He asked, stunned why Sonic would use the dreadful concoction.

Sonic flinched mid stride and grit his teeth, shoulders squared he hissed a curse under his breath. He glanced at Shadow with reluctance, and was not surprised to see the disapproving frown on Shadow's face. He sighed and flapped his vest to cast away the water.

"Who did you see?" Shadow inquired, curious to the nature of Sonic's plight.

Sonic hesitated further. He hung his clothes on a branch, and then set about collecting rocks for a fire. He needed to get dry before he caught his death of cold. It took a few minutes fumbling to make a circle of stone, for him to notice Shadow was still scowling at him, expecting an answer.

Uncomfortable, but needing an outlet Sonic sighed in dejection. "I saw my parents. They were poltergeists." He admitted, not meeting Shadow's eyes. His lips twitched at the memory of their deformed face. "They blamed me for their death. I don't see how that is possible since I wasn't aware they were _dead_." He returned to their luggage and searched for a matchbox.

Shadow went silent, his expression unreadable. Sonic picked up his knapsack a moment later to gather the items which spilled out when it fell, and then continued his search for something to light the fire. He grabbed the bag and turned it upside down, spilling so many things out that Shadow's brows arched high. "How did you fit so much into such a small bag?" he blurted.

Sonic, a little startled, turned to Shadow then looked at the items scattered before him. The distraction granted him a small, amused smile. "Oh, this?" he shook the empty knapsack. "This is woven with magic. I got it from my alchemy teacher as a gift. It's called a bag of holding and can carry things ten times a normal bag's capacity." He sat back with the bag over his shoulder to shovel through the junk. With a satisfied 'Aha!' he located a lighter and flicked the switch to make sure it was working.

"If I may ask." Shadow hesitated, which gained Sonic's undivided attention. He gritted his teeth, unsure if he should voice his concerns. "Did the dark spirits say anything to you?"

Sonic's smile fell when they went back to the topic. He swallowed a lump in his throat and thought for a moment, then shrugged. "A lot of what they said didn't make sense to me, to be honest. All I understood was that demons killed them, and I was the cause of the attack." He wished away the bad memories.

Shadow hopped off the stone to pad towards him, mindful to let Sonic keep his personal space. "What did your parents do for a living? I recall you said they were rich, so they were bound to have enchantments to ward off monsters, wouldn't they?"

Sonic tensed and his ears pinned down, his expression paled a little more. He glanced over his shoulder but did not meet Shadow's eyes. "Promise not to get mad?"

Shadow arched a brow, then nodded.

"My mom was a fashion designer, and my dad was a hunter." Sonic confessed.

Sonic shielded himself with his arms over his head when Shadow's posture changed. His eyes lit like ambers, nostrils flared, and lips curled away from angry jagged teeth. Shadow looked ready to smear Sonic across the earth like paint out of a tube. But it never happened. Shadow snarled and his frame gave a violent shake to cast away the ill-placed fury, then he palmed his face and looked away to calm himself. Shadow drew in a long deep breath a minute later before he turned to address the matter once more.

"A hunter?" Shadow echoed, his cutthroat voice seethed with bitter hatred despite his suppression. "Did he ever bring home large, black pelts by chance?"

Sonic's eyebrows shot up, and he blurted without thinking. "He did." His eyes widened and his expression paled. "They had streaks like yours."

The silence lingered between them thick and suffocating, and no amount of cold sweat was enough to shake Sonic from his terror. The look Shadow sent him bore into his mind, disabling his senses and leaving him helpless and vulnerable. He tried to swallow, but the lump was caught in his tightening throat like the cold hands of death. Sonic was overwhelmed with the suffocation nausea he collapsed to his knees, breathless.

"How old were you when your father brought the pelts?" Shadow's tone was calm, which made it all the more dangerous.

Sonic stuttered. "About… seven or eight." He paused to swallow the provable rock in his throat, and felt its harsh, cold spikes claw his inside as it slid down. "That makes it… around twelve years ago, I think."

That was all it took for Shadow to throw a fit.

Shadow whirled around with a bellowing roar that shook the ground, dropping Sonic off his knees to his tail, and sending birds chirping and squawking away in terror. He bounded towards the outcropped rock he had laid upon before, mindless of the large backpack sitting in the way, and snarled as he flung his hands forwards pouring his rage onto the solid stone. He cursed a blue streak in a language Sonic could not understand, and their belongings were sent flying in pieces. Shadow shattered the rock sending dust and gravel stone everywhere, and then heaved a large chunk and threw it across the clearing.

Sonic watched the rock fly over the lakebed and then hit the water with a giant splash, it sent fish flying in its wake. Shadow roared and howled, his massive claws sliced through the rest of stone as if it were cloth. Destructive and blind in fury, Shadow tore the backpack into shreds, rendering everything useless.

Sonic backed against a tree and hugged himself, fire forgotten. He felt cold and shaken, seeing Shadow's true wrath unleashed upon the surrounding visitation struck fear into his core. By the time Shadow's anger diminished, the clearing had become twice as wide with more flatlands and rocks in the water than around it, and a sever lack of trees and too many shattered tree stumps and splinters scattered around.

Once his trembling subsided, Sonic composed himself and lit the heap of leaves he had gathered to make the campfire. He sat by the flames to keep warm, yet knew nothing would be able to cast away the iceberg floating in the pit of his stomach, nor the cold sweat drenching his skin.

Daylight was whisked away by nightfall, and the two companions shared a painful silence.

Where Sonic felt better, Shadow was in a terrible mood.

Sonic moved what little remained of their things out of Shadow's reach to save what he could. Shadow remained by the shore to keep his distance from Sonic's presence, lest he gains a second wind and does something he may regret. Sonic understood Shadow's anger, and felt horrible yet angry because it was not his fault. It wasn't like he _knew_ his parents were the cause of Shadow's strife, and Shadow was being unfair getting mad at him for it.

Agitated, Sonic lay over the patchwork pelt and closed his eyes. For the first few hours he watched with sleepless eyes as the flames danced. He could not sleep. The draught prevented him, which served to agitate his already raw nerves. It was not until midnight that the exhaustion of the draught dispelling took over, and he found solace in muted darkness.

The next morning fared off better. Sonic woke up to the smell of skewed fish cooked on an open fire. At the opposite side of the fire Shadow sprawled, looking neutral. Shadow's eyes fluttered open and he gazed across the flame to Sonic's weary smile. Sonic stretched his arms over his head, rubbed his tired eyes, and then grabbed a stick to check if the fish was ready to eat.

Shadow raised his head and snorted, a little anxious. "Today, we need to continue our search. Ebony's lair should be around this area, correct?"

Sonic nodded and plucked a piece of fish, blew on it so it would cool and then tossed it into his mouth. "Hold on, let me check the map." He bit onto the stick and turned around to sift through his knapsack. He pulled out the map and spread it onto the ground, using small rocks to keep the corners from curling. He took the stick from his mouth and licked his lips, then pointed at a junction leading towards a village. "There should be a marketplace after we pass a dense forest. The witch's place is around that area." He bit onto the fish, then hissed and pulled it out of his mouth. It was still too hot to eat.

Shadow nodded with a grunt. "Very well, we'll move out as soon as you're ready."

Sonic did not argue, he rolled the map and shoved it back into the bag, then focused on his breakfast.

* * *

Shadow's pace slowed when they came across the thicket.

He stopped to sniff their surroundings and his fur bristled, gave a low warning growl and directed his glower at the pitch darkness engulfing the depth between the trees. Sonic leaned against Shadow's shoulder for support and scanned their destination. He felt better than before, but was still not at his peak.

After they have gathered what was left of their belongings which Shadow had not destroyed, Sonic shoved everything into his knapsack and strapped it to his shoulders. Shadow offered to carry it this time around, which Sonic declined. It was not as heavy as the backpack which served to even the load on his back.

"What's wrong?" Sonic murmured, his voice a bit rasped.

"Is this forest our only way through?" Shadow grouched without facing his companion, and Sonic nodded. "There is something wrong with this place, but I can not figure out what." He relaxed his stance, but paranoia still twisted his features. "Can we take the long way around?" he looked at Sonic.

"Don't worry, whatever it is I'm sure it doesn't stand a chance against us." Sonic boasted. He adjusted the straps on his shoulders and walked ahead. "C'mon. The day just started, so the faster we plow through the better." He encouraged.

Shadow snorted at Sonic's brave act, and though unhappy with their options, he followed. "I liked you better when you were quiet." Shadow goaded, and Sonic replied with a chuckle.

The tall tree branches and leaves were thick-knit together in a tangled mess. Cobwebs lingered over the top branches where the sun could not reach, and crickets chirped aloud around Sonic's feet as if they were in the dead of night. The forest was dark and frightening, crows squawked, owls hooted and leaves rustled with critters skittering about which neither travelers could see. All they could spot were reflective, dim-lit eyes in the dark, stalking their every move.

"Light a torch. Something tells me the darkness isn't on our side." Shadow grouched in heightened paranoia. "Just be careful not to catch anything on fire, the trees look dry."

Sonic reached into his pouch, pulled out a lighter and then started checking through the broken branches on the ground for a fitting torch. It occurred to him the cane Amy provided would have been suitable, but he had long forgotten and left it behind during one of their stops, so he had to make due with something else. He found a large club-like stick, pulled out his hunting knife and split the head worth an inch, then pulled out a flimsy piece of cloth and wrapped it over the cross-cut head. Applying oil, the torch burst into whooshing flames as soon as the sparkles made contact with the cloth.

The two marched through the thicket in high alert, and the torch despite being a powerful and strong raging flame, was unable to illuminate more than a few feet around them, thus restricting their long range vision. Sonic began suspecting that perhaps he should have listened to Shadow and taken the long way around. The eerie forest brought back the unpleasant memories of his parents, and it served to do nothing but frazzle his nerves.

But then there was a keening sound in the distance and Shadow froze, his head whipped around in surprise and his ears perked up. Sonic tensed and felt tingles go up his spine when he heard the keening as well, and was confused when he found they were not coming from Shadow. He turned to his companion and was startled to find Shadow gawking at something. Sonic swallowed and turned around, torch raised to get a better look at what Shadow was seeing.

His jaw slacked. It was a large and familiar looking creature shrouded by the darkness of the forest. It had a thick pelt and ravenous teeth with deep cobalt eyes. Sonic would estimate, from his distance, that this creature was at least a few inches smaller than Shadow. That was not what surprised him, however. Sonic was surprised because this creature was a werehog, and not just any werehog, from the structure and the posture he thought it would be safe to assume it was female.

And she had her eyes fixated on Shadow, who was petrified on the spot. She keened and pined at Shadow, a shy smile stretched across her muzzle, her eyelids dropped in a flirty flutter. Sonic thought if Shadow's tail wagged any harder he was going to slap himself silly. Shadow uprooted himself from his spot and walked towards her, oblivious to his surroundings.

That action was more than enough to send sirens wailing in Sonic's mind. Something was not right here!

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic cried and grabbed a handful of black fur.

Alas it was a futile attempt of preventing Shadow from walking away, as Shadow dragged him along without trouble. Shadow continued, oblivious to Sonic's struggle, and did not flinch when Sonic toppled back to fall on his rear with a yelp, he lost the torch from one hand and gained a clump of fur in the other.

Sonic's heart plummeted into his stomach when the fur disintegrated into ashes. His attention zeroed on the she-hog who continued to make beckoning noises, urging Shadow to come closer, and Sonic's heartbeats raced when she backed away luring Shadow into the woods.

Charm spells were super effective if the caster provide their target with something they desired. The stronger the desire, the more effective the spell and the more difficult it was to break them.

Shadow was beyond smitten and physical pain was not enough to snap him out of it. Sonic was undeterred, he had to find something painful enough to rouse Shadow from his love-struck fog. He jumped to his feet and grabbed onto Shadow's tail and gave it a good, hard _yank_.

That seemed to do the trick.

Shadow yowled in pain and jumped in his skin, backing away a step or two which caused Sonic to loose his footing and thump on his rear a second time. Shadow growled at him, confused why his tail was in agony and caught the sight of Sonic's hands clutching it like a lifeline. Before Shadow could gather his thoughts, the she-hog laughed, voice playful and sweet. Sonic saw Shadow's eyes glaze over as if someone placed a sheet over them. Shadow's eyelids dropped and he directed his attention to the female again, dragging Sonic along.

Sonic grumbled and pulled on the tail harder, but it didn't look like it had any affect on Shadow anymore. Disturbed and scared he released the tail, grabbed the touch before it died down, and then climbed onto Shadow's back. Sonic bit onto the butt of the torch and then grabbed Shadow's ears to yank and redirect the head towards a different path. Sonic's attempts were in vain, as it served to tilt Shadow's head sideways, but not change his course.

Shadow was like a stubborn mule. His attention was locked on the female backing away through the woods, luring him where it was so dark, Sonic could only see the soul-sucking cobalt glint of her devilish eyes. He let go of the ears and picked the touch from his mouth, giving her a warning scowl.

She smirked at Sonic and it sent dreadful shivers up his spine. She giggled and whirled around, bounding off into the distance and before Sonic would tell where she went from the sheer darkness, Shadow leaped right after her, dodging branches and rocks as if he could see them. Sonic yowled in surprise and pressed himself flat against Shadow's back, hugging him tight to not get clobbered by passing low branches, yet careful not to let the half-dying touch get too close to Shadow's fur.

Sonic listened to his surroundings, feeling blind and vulnerable. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing every ounce of his mind on being perceptive of approaching danger. There wasn't much to go with when the torch's light died, shrouding everything in darkness, other than the rustling leaves and the she-hogs happy yips and barks, followed by Shadow's keening and loud breathing.

Then there was a splash, and before Sonic could do anything Shadow had jumped into a deep, murky swamp. Sonic cried in alarm as mud and murky water splashed everywhere, drenching them both. There was enough light seeping from between the leaves above to tell this puddle was wide enough to sink an elephant. Shadow had tripped over the ledge which surrounded the entire pool, thus left land a good few feet above their reach. They were trapped in a death pit.

Where Shadow still hadn't woken up and was splashing around the mud, trying not to sink under the surface, Sonic scanned the treetops for an escape route and saw vines dangling overhead. Shadow flailed and spurt mud as he struggled, body sinking, that made it difficult for Sonic to balance himself on Shadow's back. Having one chance to execute his escape plan, Sonic was forced to abandon Shadow's back for a precious minute to leap up and grab onto a vine, then use it to swing himself across and gather as many vines in his way as he could.

Shadow sank down to his shoulders, arms laden with thick heavy mud.

And then tentacles approached.

Sonic shrieked like a girl when he saw a monstrous squid appear out of the puddle, its huge bulging eyes swiveled around to search for its drowning prey.

Sonic quickened his pace tying vines to one another to create a net. He grabbed as many loose ends as he could and jumped down. He stomped the octopus arm that got too close to Shadow, and then bolted across its slippery surface sending mucus splattering off and away from it, like a boat slicing through the waves. Sonic leaped and shot his heels forwards ramming the soles square in the beast's eye, and to add insult to injury, he used the still hot torch head to clobber the other eye and do some damage.

He grinned in satisfaction when it flailed away from Shadow's sinking form with a screech, which Sonic took as a chance to wrap loose vines around the kraken's head as it retreated. He leaped towards Shadow and wrapped the other ends of the vines around the massive mitts.

A natural reaction, the kraken's escape at being assaulted pulled the vines and plucked Shadow out full force, sending him catapulted out of the mud to soar a decent distance away from the pool, and then slam onto solid earth with a loud, wet thump, mud sprayed and splattered everywhere. Sonic recovered from the crash within seconds, and used the free vines which did not break or snap with the activity to climb his way up to the treetops, he watched the kraken writhe back underwater.

Satisfied it would not come after them, he jumped from one tree branch to the other towards Shadow, mindful to look out for the she-dog who tried to kill them. She was nowhere in sight. '_Good riddance to bad rubbish._'

Shadow groaned and made weird noises Sonic was unsure if they were of pain or bliss. He needed to snap Shadow out of the spell, and knew he had no choice but to use the vial again. He pulled the knapsack off his shoulders and rummaged for the vial, taking a moment to unscrew it and wave it under Shadow's nose. The effect was instant and Shadow coughed and rasped. He wheezed and then pushed to his hands and feet to hack and spit the mud that had managed to get into his mouth.

"What hit me?" Shadow groaned. His head throbbed in agony.

Before either of them could comprehend what had transpired, a glowing red ball appeared from the pit with a splotch and whirled around them like a firefly. Sonic tensed and Shadow shielded his eyes from the offending bright light. "I see you got out alive. Well done." A feminine voice echoed, amused and entertained. The inside of the sphere revealed a small woman, but neither of them could tell the details from how bright it was glowing. "I am Shara, mistress of these woods. What is it you seek to dare plunge into my domain?"

Sonic decided to reply, though dubious. "We were just passing through. We're looking for a witch called Ebony."

"You must've taken a wrong turn then. These lands belong to Erezor djinn. Ebony's den is not in this side of the forest." She muttered, sounding quite displeased. "Oh well, might as well send you outside. You have no business being here."

Sonic stammered. "What? Wait! We don't- !"

"Hush. It'll only take a moment." Shara raised her hands as if lifting something over her head, and then twirled around herself like a mini tornado. "Hold on to your lunch, this could get ugly." she laughed as the wind around her picked up.

Before either of them could argue they were swallowed by the whirling cone of wind and hauled through the forest in frightening speed. One moment they were in darkness, damp and muddy, and the next they were spun dry and tossed onto the grassy earth under bright sunlight.

The pink sphere bobbed overhead for a moment and Sonic scowled at her giggles. "Ta ta, I hope you had fun, cause I sure did." Shara laughed and darted into the thicket again.

Sonic rubbed his throbbing skull and scanned their surroundings. The lands did not look familiar, so at least he knew they were not at their starting point. Perhaps the pink creature booted them towards the right way to Ebony's den? There was a town in the far distance, so he figured they could ask about the witch there.

Sonic looked at Shadow, and was not too surprised to see a tormented expression on his face. Shadow was affected the worst by the horrible ordeal. To meet one of your own kind to discover they were an illusion, the crestfallen and depressed grimace of anguish twisted Shadow's face in a way that sent daggers into Sonic's chest. Shadow lay on the ground, exhausted in more ways than one.

Sonic crept closer to offer him comfort and a scratch behind the ear, but it seemed to make Shadow's kicked-puppy noises worse so he stopped. Sonic said nothing. He knew it would take Shadow time to regain his composure so it was best to sit tight and wait. All he could do was support him with his silence.

* * *

It had taken Sonic some coaxing to encourage Shadow back to his feet, moving to a less eerie part of the woods.

Sonic peeled off his clothes, muddy and reeking, wrapped them in a towel and then shoved them into his knapsack. He had a nice campfire burning to keep him warm, so the nakedness did not bother him. The two found comfort in the shade of the bordering trees, and remained there till sunset when their stomachs demanded food, thus forcing them to abandon their camp and head to the nearby town.

Shadow had been wary of approaching the town, until he saw lesser demonic creatures waltzing around. It turned out that this city was under monsters rule, which served to make Sonic more uncomfortable than Shadow. The lands were in utter disrepair. It was maddening. The homes were leveled, and people had erected small shacks made out of whatever material they could get their hands on. Demons were everywhere sauntering like they owned the place, which seemed to be the case. The non-demon citizens of the town were in no better condition than their homes. Their spirits broken and their features crushed, pain and misery glazed their eyes.

Sonic and Shadow were appalled by the sight, it was similar to how the echidna village was when Enerjak took over, but worse. They were curious to the cause of this disheveled state, and got their answer when they walked past a fair taking place by the side of town. Sonic, happy to see a bit of life headed towards the bustling and loud men to see what all the excitement was. His expression darkened into one of rage seconds after.

It was a slave-market. People were being dragged forward towards the crowd, naked and shivering under the attention as an auctioneer boomed out their physical traits and attributes, and what they were good for being either house work or bed warming.

Shadow retreated to the back of the clearing, so though he could hear the loud awes of oohs of admiration, he wasn't too keen on what the people were looking at. Of course seeing Sonic's brewing fury he realized it was cringe worthy.

When Sonic returned, Shadow flicked and ear before he spoke. He did not want to be on the receiving end of that fist. "I take it is not as exciting as the crowd makes it seem?"

"It's a slave market." Sonic spat, and at the blink and ears stiffening in attention, Sonic as glad Shadow was aware of what that meant. "It doesn't look like any of them were even treated right, they all had bangs and bruises, and they're all naked and look like they hadn't had a meal in _weeks_." he shook with rage, shoulders squared and palms curled into tight fists. Sonic was about ready to beat the living snot out of someone.

Shadow's low voice gave a deep rumble. "Want me to run over and make some noise?" he offered with a tiny grin.

Sonic gawked in surprise, and some of his anger faded. "Erm, as much as I'd love to trash the place, I don't think it'll be a good idea." he quirked an appreciative smile and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's wait till nightfall, maybe we'll get to free them without making too much ruckus." he glanced at the parading horde behind him.

Shadow gave a low grunt, glad Sonic was being rational. Neither of them noticed a hooded figure watching from the sidelines, a glint of an approving smile shown in bright yellow eyes.

Shadow and Sonic stood side by side, which drew a great deal of attention. Shadow was approached by one slaver after another, having found interest in Sonic and asking if he would sell. Sonic was affronted each time, and anyone could tell he was getting more provoked. The hooded figure watched with a growing smile as Shadow shepherded his bristling companion out of town.

Shadow sensed eyes on him once again and was unnerved to find nothing there. They retreated to the forest and away from any stalking predators.

"I swear, the next guy to ask if I'm house broken, I'll deal him a knuckle sandwich, echidna not included!" Sonic fumed as he marched circles into the dirt. He whirled around and flung his hands over his head in rage and disbelief. "I mean, why the hell do they think you _own_ me?"

Shadow arched a lazy brow from where he sprawled on the ground, and then offered nothing but a tiny amused smile and a once-over look.

Sonic stared, arched a brow, acknowledged his nakedness and then palmed his face. The lack of clothing was the sign of a slave, he had forgotten that. "Doh! Forget I said anything." he grumbled, and then shook his head. "Actually, you asked me to go away after we got kinky, so that mean I'm free." He shot Shadow a cheesy smile.

At first there was no reaction, and Sonic realized Shadow wasn't listening.

Shadow's features hardened with a mean snarl. He raised his head from between his paws and his ears swiveled around, fur bristled and alarm glinted in his eyes. "What is this obnoxious feeling…" Shadow hissed and scanned their surroundings. They were a good distance away from town and cloaked by a decent amount of bushes and forest. It was not the eerie side of the woodland so there was no worry of being tackled by the pink light lady. "It feels like ice cold water dripping on the back of my neck."

Sonic pinned his fists to his hip and looked around. He felt nothing amiss, but knew Shadow's sense of danger was more acute than his. He drew in a deep breath and called aloud. "Alright buddy, whoever you are, stop the stalking and come out if you wanna talk." he demanded.

Shadow whipped around to stare at Sonic. Did he just beckon danger to come and snuff them out? "Why would you- ?" Shadow began, meaning to reprimand him, and to his surprise a hooded figure stepped out from the shadows.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, gentlemen." The voice belonged to a woman. Her black hands pulled the hood from her face, revealing a rather young cat woman, mischief twinkled in her eyes. "I couldn't help but notice you upon arrival."

"He's not for sale." Shadow grouched, eyeing Sonic who went red in the face.

She smiled, the glint of her golden ankh earring was hard to miss. "I'm not interested in buying, though I can't blame you for thinking that." Her gaze flickered to Sonic with a strange smile. "I am Ebony. I believe you two have been searching for me?" she introduced herself with a slight nod, her gaze flickered from Shadow to Sonic.

They looked at Ebony in shock, unwilling to believe the person they had been searching for decided to come to them instead. Sonic was quick to jump on the opportunity and looked at her, surprised the witch was such a babe. He had been expecting a warty-nose old hag. "Glad to see you then!" Sonic flashed a grin in hope of swaying her with his charm. "You sure saved us a lot of time. We were hoping you could- ?"

Ebony cut him off with a hand gesture, requesting that he stops talking. "Before I do _anything_, you must know nothing comes without a price." She arched a brow. "You two must pass my test first."

Shadow sat up to glower at her, eyes narrowed and fangs bared, paranoid and distrustful. "Elder Locke claimed you were a Trickster. I hope you'll excuse us if we're less than enthusiastic about accepting whatever _test_ you have to offer."

Ebony replied with a thin smile. "Be as that may, my terms will be met or you may go elsewhere for whatever advice or aid you require."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Sonic bared his teeth into a disarming grin. "Lady we've met death in the face. I'm sure we can punk whatever you plan to throw at us. Let us have it." he boasted, encouraging her to take a shot at him.

She raised her index finger to her lips, asking him to shush. "My test is simple. From this point onward you two must spend one week in the lives and bodies of the other." Her eyes drifted over Sonic and pointed at Shadow. "One week as a mortal man." Her finger drifted back towards Sonic. "One week as a demon."

"Shape-shifter, actually." Sonic corrected her.

Ebony ignored that. "This is no easy task, and you may not wander away from town lest I lose track of you and become unable to remove the spell." She smiled, impish and devious, it sent shivers up Shadow's spine. "Do you accept?" she challenged, a twinkle in her eyes once more.

Sonic glanced at Shadow with a thoughtful look, but Shadow looked about ready to smite her for requesting such a thing. "Hold that thought." Sonic gestured a hand for her to wait and marched towards Shadow, slinging an arm over his neck, or attempting to, and lowered his head down so they could discuss the matter. "I take it you don't want any part of this." Sonic muttered, not needing to ask.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me in that form?" Shadow hissed under his breath, his angry red gaze flickered to Ebony before they turned to Sonic. "I'm inadequate and you know it."

Sonic raised his hands in surrender with a sheepish grin. "We need to do this or we won't get help. If we are to go through the Djinn's forest without straying off we need a way to see through the darkness. I don't think the lilies work for this one." he paused to produce a confident smile at Shadow, comforting and reassuring. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise." he winked.

Shadow muttered something intangible in native tongue which Sonic didn't understand, then sighed and shook his head. "We don't have proof this woman has what we need. I will not go on a wild goose chase to be taken for a fool by some kitten. I get enough of that out of _you._" he grouched and poked a careful finger into Sonic's stomach.

"You wish to know how to defeat the Gods of Four." Ebony called out, her hearing keen and well aware of their hushed conversation. "I foresaw you coming. I already know your question and I have your answers, and I will provide them if you agree to my test." She smiled wider, teasing and challenging, much to Shadow's ire. "The lilies will not work on Erazor Djinn. He exists on a separate plane which nullified their effects. Also, when he was alive he was not nearly as kind spirited as Enerjak, so you will need my assistance if you wish to defeat him." She hinted, not elaborating on the danger looming ahead.

"_Kind spirited_?" Sonic echoed, baffled by her choice of words. "Lady, that guy _creamed_ us!"

Shadow interrupted him. "Before we agree on _anything_, what can you do to help?"

Ebony rolled her eyes, amused how paranoid he were being. "I am a witch, need I say more?" she teased, enjoying Shadow's ever growing irritation. "So, do you accept my offer, or shall I let you look for another witch to suit your fancy?" she purred.

Shadow growled and Sonic tugged on his shoulder to grab his attention, getting desperate. "Come on, Shadow. We don't have much of a choice and we gotta find our way through that forest _somehow_." He implored. Shadow glanced at him, displeased with the whole scenario, and Sonic reflected the gaze with bright, confident eyes. "Trust me."

Shadow did not know how to reply to that and his anger faltered. Defeated, with no actual choice in the matter, he relieved a heavy sigh and nodded, his ears swiveled towards Ebony. "_Fine_. We'll do this test of yours, but know that if I'm not back to normal in one week's time, there will be _consequences_ to pay." He threatened.

Ebony lowered herself in a slight bow. "You have my word."

"Great! So how do we go about doing this?" Sonic grinned, cheerful and excited.

Ebony managed a cheshire grin. "First, you two need to hold hands." She began and did not hold back her laughter when they gawked at her, awestruck and flabbergast. "I need you two to have psychical contact so I may switch you, or else I may end up replacing you with the wrong object." She explained, and then pointed to Sonic's feet. "Unless you rather I accidently switch you with an ant?"

Sonic looked under his feet and spotted the row of ants in mention, which made contact over of his shoes. He shook them off then forced a grin, seeing what she was talking about. Timid and awkward he offered a hand for Shadow, who snorted something under his breath again, and his large mitt circled Sonic's hand with ease.

Ebony took one step back, raised her hands over her head then began to chant, waving her hands and fingers as if composing an orchestra. The forest surrounding them began to shudder and leaves rustled. The breeze picked up and the wind began to circle them. Shadow felt Sonic's hand grip his thumb tight. Shadow remained calm which served to make Sonic relax, finding comfort in Shadow's unaffected resolve. They closed their eyes and their senses felt the magic overflowing and coating them.

Shadow felt his body shrink, and it was painless. His muscles went limp and he couldn't open his eyes no matter how hard he wanted. His senses were drawn away, plucked from inside and shifted elsewhere, leaving him feeling blinded, deaf, and unable to feel his general surroundings. Shadow was stripped from his abilities, and he groaned as a sudden bout of exhaustion raked his ribs.

As soon as the whirlwind stopped, he collapsed to his knees and sat down with a pounding headache. Thin nimble fingers met his face and he blinked at his own hands. Shadow was reduced to his weakest state and the thought alone made him feel vulnerable. He glanced at Sonic, and was awestruck by what he saw.

There was a giant werehog in Sonic's place. His frame was powerful and exotic in its own right. Shadow had to admit it looked quite awe inspiring, pretty, and it left him a little breathless.

Sonic groaned as well when the spell ended, his voice deeper than it had been before. He saw his hands and turned them over. He frowned at the massive paws that greeted him. Shadow's tiny hand was still trapped within his mitt so Sonic released him. He looked at Shadow, seeing he was even smaller than before, no doubt because Sonic was bigger now.

Shadow stared at him with a clear look of awe, which made Sonic feel a bit uncomfortable. Sonic couldn't help but notice Shadow had quite the puppy eyes in his weakened form, it was cute. Sonic had no idea how much strength he had, and the attempt of comforting Shadow with a nuzzle on the chest sent Shadow on his rear with an undignified yelp.

"What was that for?" Shadow demanded as he climbed back to his feet, only to fall flat on his face when Sonic attempted to help him.

Sonic blabbered apologies. His clumsy hands served more to nudge Shadow every which way, rather than help him back to his feet. It didn't help that it was already nightfall. Shadow hugged himself when a cold gust of wind whooshed passed by.

Sonic attempted to walk on four, but ended up tripping over his front paws and planted his muzzle into the dirt. With a spit and grumble he pushed up only to scratch his palms with his own claws. Sonic was soon aggravated. He settled on his tail and inspected his long and sharp claws glowing with a faint green tint. "I've never been one for nail polish, but dang, this is pretty neat." he chuckled.

He swiped his claws through the air, watching the glowing lines appear for seconds before fading with his attacks. "Hey, Ebony, This is- eh?" he stared. Ebony was gone. "I take it we wont see her again for another week, huh?" Sonic blurted, giving Shadow a mild, cheeky grin.

Shadow straightened up, dread bubbled in the pit of his stomach. "Afraid so." he grumbled. The harsh cold breeze blew again, ruffling Sonic's fur who was unaffected, while sending Shadow bristling in a ball of fluff, shaken by the chill. "Goodness gracious! How can you _live_ with such a meager coat! I'm freezing my tail here." he shuddered with a slight stutter.

Sonic laughed, his chuckle louder and gruffer than intended, and then ran a hand through his quills, only to flinch with a yelp and glare at his sharp, pointy claws. "Ya know, I think I might get used to this." he grinned and extended a hand when he saw Shadow shivering. "Want me to keep you warm?"

Shadow shot him a dirty sneer. "I don't want your mitts anywhere near me, thank you very much. Nor do I have any intention of staying this way." Shadow then inspected his own hands, wishing he still had his claws.

At first Sonic did not understand Shadow's defensive sneer, nor the fluster which colored his face, but the mention of mitts offered a hint which made him grin wider. "What? You asking for seconds?" he jeered and wiggled his shaggy brows. "If you're into those kinks maybe I could- !" and he stopped.

The look on Shadow's face threatened to rip his eyes out if he dared to continue what he was about to say. His muzzle blushed as red as his streaks and roared in anger, cold forgotten he charged at Sonic and punched Sonic's arm as hard as he could, but to Sonic it felt like a rough tap. Shadow rained punches onto Sonic's resilient hide, muttering a blue streak under his breath, and then marched away when he acknowledged pounding onto Sonic was a waste of time and energy.

Sonic chortled and watched Shadow walk towards the forest, then started gathering rocks and sticks. At first he thought Shadow was going to sling him, and then realized he was preparing a campfire. Since they had abandoned their previous camp it was best to make a new one.

Sonic, feeling mischievous, came up from behind Shadow and wrapped him in a firm hug. Shadow got his arms pinned against his sides. He grunted when Sonic cuddled him.

"What are you doing?" Shadow yelled, having lost the vicious wolfish tone, Shadow sounded more flustered and meek than intended.

Sonic nuzzled the side of Shadow's head, forcing the black ears to flatten. "You gotta keep warm somehow right?" Shadow kicked his legs as Sonic drew him closer to his chest. "Stop fighting it, I aint gonna hurt you, I promise. Just relax." He coaxed, not giving into Shadow's struggle nor letting go.

Shadow had to admit he was much warmer like this. He curled his fingers through the lush pelt, aiming to have a grip in order to push himself away, but it was to no avail since Sonic's embrace pinned him tight. The fur was _very_ soft, he realized. Shadow didn't realize he was relaxing in the others hold until he stopped to catch his breath.

Sonic's flesh was very warm and radiated with heat. Shadow buried his face into the pelt and was greeted with the scent of earth and something he wasn't quite sure _what_. He frowned, realizing his senses as a werehog had been stripped away and given to Sonic.

Sonic chuckled and a massive mitt brushed over Shadow's head, smoothing down the ears and quills as if he was a pet being stroked by their owner. That's when Shadow snapped awake in embarrassment. Flustered he gave a grunt and tried to wriggle out of the hold, but Sonic was having none of that.

Sonic pressed his muzzle against the side of Shadow's neck, a low growl came from his throat as he snuggled Shadow in a bout of affection, if only to see him squirm. "You smell nice. It makes me want to eat you." Sonic continued to invade Shadow's personal space with his snout to Shadow's throat. His tongue stuck out and licked Shadow from the collar bone to the jaw line.

Shadow shuddered and his face grew warmer, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Stop that!" he demanded with a hiss.

Sonic let out a small whine at Shadow's struggles and locked his arms around him. Shadow smelled divine. All of his senses had increased and Sonic wondered how Shadow was fairing without them. Shadow on the other hand felt almost as if cotton had been shoved into his ears and up his nose. His sense of touch was still there, and was more than aware of Sonic's claws pricking him. Shadow snarled and his elbow jerked back, getting free from the hold at last and clocking Sonic on the nose.

Sonic let go with a yip and touched his aching nose, and as Shadow staggered away, landing flat on his rear, Sonic burst into laughter and grinned with pearly white shark teeth. "Okay, I deserved that."

Shadow got up and brushed dirt off his rear, then shuddered as the warmth of Sonic's pelt was lost to the cold air. "I'm going to get some sticks to build a fire. I hope you still have a blanket because I'm going to need it." He snarled and then walked into the bordering forest.

While Shadow went to collect firewood, Sonic used his large mitts to make a slight depression in the earth, and then started picking up rocks to form a circle, readying a pit for the fire. It took a minute, and when he was done he sprawled and waited for Shadow to return, thinking the cranky one needed some alone time. Sonic closed his eyes, enjoying the fact he could hear well beyond what he could see. This werehog body was fascinating.

Shadow wandered deeper into the wood than intended because he could not find any branches low enough to reach. He placed the pile he had gathered on the ground, then wandered deeper into the woods again to find more dead leaves. He realized after a while his arms were too thin and weak to carry too much. When he was a werehog he was able to knock down a tree and hack it into pieces whenever he pleased, and would still be able to haul it home, but now he didn't possess the strength to break any worthwhile branches off the trees, and by damn he was _not_ going to ask Sonic for help.

Part way through gathering the third pile however, a tingle shot up his spine enough to make his tail straighten in alarm and for his quills to bristle. Alarmed, he caught the sound of rustling leaves from his left, and a very subtle crack to his right, then the faintest scent of something thick from winds way. He was surrounded, and he was sure it was by no means Ebony.

He swallowed, breath caught in his throat. He picked up the bundle of wood trying to remain as neutral as possible. Shadow walked his way towards the clearing where he left Sonic, a foreboding feeling thumped hard against his ribs when he saw shadows emerge and block his escape route.

Shadow's ears went ramrod straight and his chest tightened. A green hedgehog stepped out of the shadowed bushes and into plain sight, a leer adorned his lips. This stranger's eyes were bright yet as cold as ice. Shadow would have sworn it was a Sonic replica if it hadn't been for the twin scars adorning the fellow's front.

The green hedgehog took a few steps towards Shadow who did not back away. Shadow knew it was pointless to run as the forest around him groaned and rustled, more shadows appeared blocking all escape routs.

Shadow felt his heart jump to his throat and stay there, making it difficult to swallow. It was just his luck that not one minute in this frail body and he was already getting accosted. He thought perhaps it was time to shout for Sonic, but knew that a werehog blundering through the woods would more than likely get Shadow killed faster, than whatever these men intended to do to him. His pride would not allow it, either.

The green hedgehog circled Shadow who clutched the wood closer to his chest, his mind running a mile a minute to come up with a clever solution out of this. He was stark naked, if these men wanted to rob him they'd be out of luck, and with his current looks poaching was out of the question. Shadow didn't know what these men wanted from him or why the green fellow was sizing him up like a piece of meat on the butcher's shop.

"Not bad." The green fellow grabbed a hold of Shadow's hand and yank him forward. Shadow lost his grip on the wood and the pile hit the floor. He caught himself and did not hit the floor, but the stranger yanked his arm up again and turned him around, then pinned it to his back in a locked hold. Shadow managed a stifled yowl of pain as the stranger shoved him forward, forcing him flat on his stomach on the dirt. "A little scrawny, but with these looks he won't leave the bedroom anyway."

Shadow stilled as realization dawned on him.

With the blood rush, Shadow kicked the green hedgehog on the knee and sent him yowling backwards, then took the chance of his release to bolt past the mob as fast as he could. Alas, one of them saw it coming and threw their foot forward which tripped him. Shadow hit the dirt with an 'oomph' and could not gather his bearings fast enough to dodge as a massive mitt which landed on the back of his head, stuffing his face to the ground.

He struggled and flailed for air, and a second later the mitt lifted and Shadow gasped, and then spat the dirt he had almost swallowed. He did not get the chance to push himself up as three mitts landed on him again, pinning him down. Shadow squirmed and wriggled but was breathless, and exerting himself served to delay the inevitable, it seemed.

It was then the green hedgehog approached and crouched besides Shadow, none too caring for the treatment given. He gave Shadow's ear a rough yank to inspect his face, snorted with a strange grin, and then let go. He tugged on his glove like a surgeon and the gleam in his eyes became more sinister. "Alright, let's see what we got here." He chimed, sounding rather pleased.

Shadow tried to turn his head around to see what was happening, but then squeaked despite himself and jumped in his skin when something _prodded_ into his rear. His face flushed hot in shocked humiliation.

Did he just- !

The green hedgehog whistled and crowed in laugher. "I think we got ourselves a _virgin_, boys!" He squeezed Shadow's bottom, which had his face burn worse and his ears pinned on his head. "He'll fetch our highest price yet. I've never seen a pelt like this one before, he's exotic. Just as much as the blue hedgehog we were following in here." Shadow yelped when a sharp, stinging smack landed on his sore bottom. "Firm and unyielding, too. This one's quite the catch." he mused.

One of the other men, a blue hawk by the looks of it, spoke up in a rasped tone. "D'you think we should break 'em in, Scourge?" He stepped closer to their pray.

Shadow squeezed his eyes tight and braced himself for the worst, a cold, bubbling nausea started in the pit of his stomach.

Scourge froze and his eyes narrowed. "_Break him in_?" He echoed in a condescending tone, and then socked the hawk across the beak with a snarl. "And knock down his price value? What are you, stupid? No, he's worth much more as is."

Shadow squirmed, the gorilla's mitt was tightening and it was getting harder to breathe, but the ape shoved his head back into the ground to make him eat dirt.

"Of course his disobedience will knock his price down some, too." Scourge growled in annoyance, and then his mean smile returned, eyes glinting. "We'll have to break him of that spirit first." He stood up and gestured for his men to move out. "Take him to town, boys. We're taking this one home." he chuckled.

Shadow inhaled a deep gasp of breath when the ape removed his massive weight from his ribs, then a solid object clubbed him on the back of the head. His vision swam and everything doubled, the sound of water filled his ears.

As he felt hands grab his wrists and bind them behind his back, Shadow stilled with a weary breath, and the last he remembered was being pulled off the ground, and then nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

** X O X - CHAPTER EIGHT - X O X  
**

In the middle of the night where the sky was dark and the wind blew cold and eerie, the tree branches screeched against the iron plating of rooftops. A massive yard surrounding a stone keep castle was littered with many, many carriages of different sizes, but all carried the same look. Groans and moans of hungry and weary slaves filled each, their hands reached out between bars barricading their windows, seeking to grasp at the moon looming over the cloudy sky.

A single carriage by the far side of the clearing had a single ray of light peeking from under the doorway. The carriage shook and rocked as a yowl of agony erupted. Frantic feet thrashed on the floor and kicked back. A bobcat slammed his back against the wall and the lamplight above swayed with the motion, shadowed played around their surroundings, which made the setting all the more dreadful.

The cat blew on his hand to cool the burn searing through his flesh, an arched dotted line decorated the space between his thumb and index finger, bruised and ready to blister. The group of hooligans crowding the room bellowed in laughter at his predicament.

Scourge had to brace himself and stifle his mirth where he sat on the barrel before he lost his balance. "I told ya!" he chortled and put his bottle of beer down to saunter towards their prisoner. He grabbed Shadow's ear and gave it a rough pinch and tug, which elected a hiss of pain. "As much as he deserved that, I expect you to be good and stop fighting back or I'll cut slits through your pretty ear." he purred and produced a small knife from his pants pocket.

Shadow sneered and narrowed squinted eyes at Scourge. He resisted the urge to spit in his eye to spite him. Shadow knew he was too drained to take another session of abuse. Shadow's shoulders slacked and he closed his eyes, giving in to Scourge's demands.

"That's a good boy." Scourge grinned and pocketed the knife again, let go of the ear and then petted Shadow a little rough to smooth down the ears. "I'd hate to ruin your pretty face, but if you misbehave I'll have no reason to hold back on punishing you, understood?" he leered.

At Shadow's hateful sneer, Scourge chuckled and walked back to his seat and retrieved his beer. After guzzling a long swig, he sighed in satisfaction, licked his lips and pointed to his mob. "Now remember boys, he's a wild one. I'm not responsible for any missing fingers if you try to toy with him while I'm gone, understood?" he growled and opened the door that led out of Shadow's holding cell. "Everybody out, I got work to do." he ordered.

The hooligans stepped out mumbling, and when Scourge was the last one in the room he sent Shadow a sultry smile before vanishing beyond the door. After a click of jingling keys locking the exit, Shadow sighed in relief and wriggled his wrists where they had been tied to the foot of the bedpost behind him. His ankles were bound as well but were not attached to anything, so he pulled them closer and under himself for more leverage. Sitting on the cold wooden planks of the floor were making his tail numb, and the frigid breeze slipping between the cracks was making his rear hurt.

Shadow had no intention of sitting around and waiting for Scourge to find customers. He squirmed and wriggled his wrists trying to undo the knots and see how loose he could get them, but his fingers could not grasp the end of the rope and the constant twisting was starting to burn his skin. He hissed and stopped his struggle, needing a moment to catch his breath and stop the friction scrapping off his fur.

Shadow leaned back against the back of the bedpost and fluttered weary eyes at the ceiling. Aside from the lone lamp light there was nothing to look at, save for one small crack between the planks. The lamplight blinded him so he was unable to tell if it were daytime or not outside. Shadow couldn't get up, but at least they hadn't gagged or blindfolded him. His senses were useless in this form, and he let the fact upset him more than it should.

He couldn't help but think if Sonic was there, he would have been free in seconds. With an infuriated sneer at his own desperate thoughts, and perhaps wounded pride, Shadow directed his anger and frustration on Ebony. This was all her fault!

Picking up a second wind Shadow struggled against his binds, pushing himself as far as to press his back to the bedpost and pull it up, then wriggling his wrists down to shimmy them out from around the foot of the pole. The bed poles creaked and screeched with his struggle and he didn't care. He wanted out, and he wanted it within the instant.

His soft padded feet squeaked over the flooring and lost his stance. He slipped and thumped on his rear with a yelp, but managed to free his wrists in the last moment. Satisfied with his work Shadow wrestled and twisted his wrists around to loosen the ropes more. They came undone and Shadow grinned in triumph when they fell to the floor. He nursed his wrists to sooth the burn and then fought with the ropes on his ankles. He did not have his nails so cutting them was not an option.

His joy was short lived when the door rattled and swung open a second later, and a narrow-eyed Scourge strode in, the glint of his knife bright in hand. Shadow flinched and his eyes widened in terror. He struggled with the ropes wanting to undo them faster, mindless of Scourge's mirthful chuckles.

"Aw, you want to leave us so soon?" Scourge smirked, not bothered with Shadow's panicked struggles with the ropes. Scourge closed the door and strode towards him. "I gotta say that was the worse attempt to escape. I thought one of men came in to have their way with you when I told'em not to." He pocketed his knife a moment before sending a swift slap across Shadow's face.

Shadow, snapped out of his panic fell to his side with a grunt, and Scourge bent down to grab a handful of white fur and yanked Shadow up, bringing him face to face. Shadow's free hands clutched Scourge's wrists and tried to claw them off, but Scourge's gloves were thick and prevented injuries.

Scourge laughed and gave Shadow's frail figure a rough shake and jostle to dizzy him, before he swung him around and then shoved him onto the bed as if he did not weight much. Shadow put his hands on the bed to push himself off, but was prevented by Scourge's bulk landing on top of him, his hands were seized and pinned over his head.

There was an icy glint in Scourge's eyes, a look of desire Shadow knew all too well. When Scourge yanked his arms further over his head Shadow bit back a scream as iron shackles were clasped over him a second time, this time hooking him to the bed's head post with a cold pinch. Shadow swallowed the dread splashing cold ice in his stomach, and shuddered in discomfort when Scourge's hands trailed down his arms, thumbs brushed the sides of his cheeks, and went down past his chest fur to take hold of his hip pulling him closer.

Scourge's rough jeans pressed and rocked against Shadow's groin in a slow teasing tempo, and Shadow felt his face burn hot in seconds. Shadow attempted to clonk Scourge on the back of the head with his feet, but Scourge arched a brow when the bound legs thumped his back, weak and harmless. He scooted down to sit on Shadow's knees to pin them and then turned around. Shadow snarled when Scourge fiddled with the ropes on the ankles and looped them over the bed's end posts, and with a yank Shadow yelped when his ankles were spread apart leaving him more vulnerable and exposed.

Scourge chuckled and resumed his previous position over Shadow's lap, but this time Scourge held the ropes in his hands keeping Shadow's ankles apart. Shadow was not going down without a fight. He attempted to throw Scourge with all his might, but his struggle was cut short when he froze, feeling the cold, heartless steel of Scourge's blade pressed to his throat.

"Now, now, pretty boy." Scourge purred, getting comfortable on top of him again, applying more pressure, the blade's flat side pressed onto an artery. Shadow thought all Scourge needed one swift move to end his shame. "_Behave._"

* * *

Sonic gave a startled snort and blinked at his surroundings. He did not know what woke him, but it was an unpleasant feeling regardless.

He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but guessed he had been so comfortable with his new body he lost track of time. He yawned and stretched his limbs, flexing out his claws and learning how to withdraw them, then shook himself more awake.

Sonic glanced up expecting to see Shadow and the campfire ready, but there was no one there. The fire place didn't have any wood either which meant Shadow hadn't come back. Sonic tensed. The sky was inky black and blue with the sparkling stars everywhere. Shadow had left during evening, and it had become midnight. It shouldn't have taken this long to gather wood, not unless something happened to him.

Anxious and with dread in the pit of his stomach Sonic scrambled to his feet and sped off towards the direction Shadow had last taken, and hoped there was a scent for him to follow. He shoved his snout to the dirt and sniffed around, finding nothing at first and then caught the scent of something familiar, like fresh earth and wood. Sonic managed to track the fading scent well into the forest, but was terrified to discover multiple foreign scents had shrouded it.

The intruding scents trailed back to the disheveled town… The realization trampled Sonic like a herd of wild buffalos. Shadow had been abducted and brought into the slave market.

Sonic struck his fist at a tree hard enough for the bark to shatter with a spray of splinters, and a loud echoing creek followed as it tumbled over and crashed with a rumbling smash. Birds and small forest animals fled in terror at the angry beast who tore through their forest. Sonic let out a bellowing roar at the sky before he slammed his fists on the dirt, clawing and slashing to vent his anger.

It took a few minutes to compose himself and he buried his face in his hands, and then whined in misery. The sickness in his gut at thinking what Shadow could be going through made him want to throw up…

No! Sitting around moping was not going to be of any help. He had to scout the village and hope for a lead. Sonic braced himself and puffed his fur to look intimidating. As a beast he ought to have an easier time searching. While he ventured through the town he caught the voices of passersby rambling about an upcoming auction the next evening, then the mention of an exotic prize, and Sonic felt his heart leap into his throat.

After mingling with the crowd and trying not to vomit at the reeking aromas assaulting his nose, Sonic made his way through town towards an evened path to a large and barricades stone castle, some sort of keep. The walls were high, guards at the doors, and sentries scouted the parameters. Security was tight. Sonic thought a place like this was too well guarded to belong to a random shmuck. This place belonged to some filthy rich monster who took slavery as a business, which may be where Shadow had been taken.

Sonic spotted sentries pass by his spot among the tall bushes. If he were at normal size he could have climbed a tree and infiltrated their defenses with ease, but his bulk made that task impossible, and at the risk of Shadow being somewhere in there, getting himself caught would not serve a purpose other than complicate things further. Nevertheless, he wanted to know what to expect. As soon as the guards wandered away he hugged the wall, looked at the top and took a step back, legs hunched he tightened his legs for the leap.

Since he had gotten a lot heavier however, Sonic realized he was not as nimble in this form either. He continued to jump trying to reach the edge of the wall, but his landings kept thumping aloud and he knew he will be attracting attention if he lingered too long. In his agitation he snarled and bit back a roar and threw a punch at the sky to vent his anger.

His fist stretched and flew right over the wall, getting caught between two bricks like a grappling hook. Sonic freaked at the arm fling and flailed his other arm in panic. He slapped his hand on his mouth to stop his terrified scream and his ears swiveled around, the sound of alarmed guards followed. His eyes dotted and he panicked further, he had to duck before he was seen. He shook and wiggled his arm trying to free his fist, fingers flexed and twisting trying to find leverage out from between the bricks. He yanked his arm back and walked backwards with the pull, trying not to freak out further by how further is continued to stretch.

Due to the elastic nature of his limb, the continuous stretching plucked his fist from between the bricks and it went sailing back, it smacked him square in the face which sent him rolling back into the bushes with a yip. Its return was well timed to miss the guards who came wondering what the loud noises had come from.

Among the shadows Sonic hissed and rubbed his nose, a pink hand print left its mark on his face. Seeing the crowd he had attracted however, he slinked back into the surrounding tree lines. Sonic was aggravated. It didn't look like he'd be of any help after rousing so much alarm. More guards were pouring in. He had to come back at a later time.

Sonic hoped that wherever Shadow was he had not been harmed, or he swore by Chaos' name he will tear this place brick by brick and bring down the world asunder!

* * *

Shadow groaned, and then squinted weary eyes at the pillow under his chin. He tried to move his hands to rub the dust from his eyes, but his body would not budge, all he could do was twitch his fingers and wiggle his toes.

Then he remembered what had happened.

Scourge had tried to explore Shadow's body despite his snarled demands to stop. Scourge was more than entertained to get Shadow to talk, and drove his knee into Shadow's stomach at the resistance to comply with his whims. As soon as Scourge started waving the knife around while rambling how he will be nicer if Shadow behaved, Shadow took the chance to buck and shove Scourge right off the bed to slam face first on the floor. The Knife hit the floor next, and Shadow realized the bounds on his legs have come undone with Scourge's tumble.

Without hesitation he stepped off the bed and reached for the knife with his foot, managing to pull it closer. Shadow didn't get much of a chance when Scourge bolted up and grabbed his ear, yanking him back onto the bed and giving his neck a mean jerk to go with it. Scourge wrestled with Shadow who kicked with his free legs for as long as he could manage, but Scourge overwhelmed him in terms of strength.

Scourge was fuming and Shadow knew he was in hot water. Scourge in his fit or rage flipped Shadow around and shoved his face into the pillow, Shadow fought but felt like the air escaped his lungs, it was getting hard to breathe. Scourge let go as soon as Shadow was disoriented and started gasping for air, having been smothered by the pillow.

Scourge yanked on the ropes still looped around the ankles and yanked them hard, tying them again on the bed posts a second time. Scourge then mounted Shadow's knees again and drove his knee at the small of Shadow's spine electing a howl of pain. Shadow felt as if his spine had been broken and it terrified him into a standstill. Scourge was unsatisfied with the scream. He took off his belt, got off Shadow and then with a livid snarl proceeded to lash Shadow's back and rear while he was tied down.

Shadow curled his fingers and toes in a vein attempt to withstand the lashing. But gasps and cries of pain escaped him after some long minutes of torture.

Scourge, after venting his anger stopped to examine his work. He wanted to punish Shadow without damaging him, and was pleased to hear the hapless whimper from his prisoner. Lesson learned, he placed his hands on Shadow's hip and growled. A silent warning to behave or he will be abused further. To add insult to injury Scourge sat on him and rocked his jeans clad hip in the most humiliating motion against Shadow's sore bottom.

Shadow felt his body clench and he bit back a screech, face blazing hot, wanting to beg the other to stop but biting his tongue from pleading. He will not break, he will not beg… he will not give Scourge the pleasure of seeing his pride shatter.

The only thing saving Shadow's face from further humiliations was that Scourge still had his pants on. Scourge stopped after a few minutes of grinding to let Shadow understand what he was setting himself against by resisting. Although Shadow was overwhelmed with the heat Scourge was not letting him off easy. Shadow did not acknowledge the first slap across the rear, but the second stung enough to snap him out of his breathless daze. Scourge took immanent pleasure watching him writhe for freedom.

Without warning Scourge grabbed Shadow by the shoulders and flipped him over, causing his legs to cross in a painful position, and then smashed his face against Shadow's mouth with a deep, unrequited kiss. Shadow's first reaction was to bite down onto the tongue in a defiant attempt to ward off the vile taste in his mouth. That resulted in Scourge yowling back in pain, hands on his mouth to nurse the sting, and then venting his fury in the form of driving his knee into Shadow's stomach again, and delivering three harsh slaps across Shadow's face, dazing him further.

Scourge released Shadow's shoulders to flip him back onto his belly, and then took pleasure lashing his backside again, delivering a second helping of just desserts.

What had happened after that was a blur to Shadow, Scourge had abused him to a point he was no longer coherent. Where he lay on the bed the pillow and sheet smelled of saltwater and sweat, Shadow shuddered in humiliation as his body was still tied and hurting all over. Scourge had stretched his arms and legs to a point he could not flex them, and his fingertips and toes were cold from the lack of blood circulation. His back burned something fierce, and his tail pinned over his hurting cheeks. The punishment was harsh but the damage was not permanent. Scourge had good restraint on his strength enough to punish Shadow without damaging him.

In the back of his mind, Shadow swore if he ever got out of this predicament alive, to never spank Sonic again even if he deserved it. The humiliation was unbearable…

It was an hour later the door opened and Scourge entered once more, his eyes hard and cold, however his mouth thinned into an approving grin. "Are you feeling more cooperative today?" Scourge chuckled while he walked in carrying a tray of food.

Shadow's stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten since before noon the previous day. He was starving…

"I bet you're hungry. I got you something good if you behave." Scourge jeered and settled a hand on Shadow's head to smooth his hand along the quills. Shadow took that moment to flex his head quills in defiance. Scourge yelped and pulled away shaking his hand, seeing he had been given paper cuts on the fingertips. Shadow was met with three swift, punishing strikes across his backside. "Do you want me to stop playing nice and ream you in? I can do that." Scourge snarled and yanked on Shadow's ear to shake his head around, angry at how stubborn he was being. Scourge snorted at Shadow's weary glare, then let go. "I rather keep you less damaged as possible if I hope to hit a jackpot tonight. But if you keep this up I'd have no qualms breaking you in." he warned.

Scourge put the tray on the floor and then sat next to Shadow on the side of the bed, giving him an inspecting look. Shadow had his face turned the opposite direction, but then he jumped with a sharp inhale as something landed on his searing rump.

Scourge had taken off his glove to cop a feel, giving the abused flesh a slight squeeze. He was started at the reaction, wide eyed for an instant before he howled in laughter. "Aww, does it hurt?" He stroked the rear, becoming all the more entertained as Shadow squared his shoulders and squirmed, ears pinned down and face burned red, Shadow buried his face into the pillow.

Scourge never stopped his fondling much to Shadow's everlasting humiliation. He found it less tolerable when Scourge started musing aloud. "Damn, now those are some fine, cushy buns. I bet you're one _hell_ of a sweet ride." he groped, which had Shadow hiss and bite back a slur of obscenities he wanted to throw at his assailant. Scourge grinned wider, loving how Shadow squirmed under his touch. "Too bad I cant have you, I'll make up for the loss by swimming in the gold I'll get out of selling you." he stopped his fondling yet did not remove his hand.

Shadow tensed when he felt the hand slide over the curve of his bottom, then scratch the side of his tail. His appendage gave a violent shudder and pressed down between his cheeks trying to protect itself from any further abuse.

Scourge chuckled, ignoring the tail to press his palm to the small of Shadow's back, electing a sharp jolt of pain through the spine. "A real shy one, aren't ya. I'm guessing you've never been touched by anyone, eh?" he drawled, his hand moved with gentle nails raking slow and easy scratches over the small of Shadow's back.

With a shaken breath, Shadow shuddered as those nails trailed over sensitive nerves, electing both tremors of terror and excitement through him. He arched his back, his skin twitched and rippled with the sensation trying to move away, but it only made Scourge chuckle more. "Stop squirming, you'll just hurt yourself." he stopped the activity. "I know you like this, don't deny it." he taunted.

A moment passed before Shadow calmed down, relieved the stimulation stopped. He needed to catch his breath and clear his mind from the fog of arousal, but there was too much pain buzzing through his raw muscles to concentrate on anything.

Scourge reached to the tray and picked up a sandwich. "Now, be a good boy and open your mouth." he purred, bringing the food closer to Shadow's face. Shadow turned his face the other way refusing to be hand-fed like some stray animal.

Scourge hummed and brought his other hand behind Shadow's ears, scratching the scalp. Shadow tensed in alarm and the quills bristled up again almost cutting Scourge a second time, but he had expected the reaction and pulled away, disappointed. "C'mon sweet cheeks, just accept it while I'm in a good mood." He taunted. "If you eat it I might take off the ropes, how does that sound?" his raked his fingers down the side of Shadow's neck in gentle scratches, earning a violent shudder from Shadow in reaction. "Look at you. You're starving, tight, and uncomfortable. So why don't you be a good boy and take a bite." Scourge encouraged, sounding almost genuine.

Shadow emitted a low defiant growl and his ears pinned firmer on his head. He outright refused to give in to Scourge's coaxing. He was so famished he didn't feel like eating anymore, which was why it was easy for him to reject the food when granted. He will not be Scourge's play thing. Over his dead body…

Scourge huffed in annoyance. "Fine, suit yourself. I might as well eat it so it wont go to waste." he chomped on the sandwich in a few quick bites. Once done he got up and brushed the crumbs off, and then walked around the bed and propped a foot on the bedpost, giving Shadow's trapped figure a once over.

"You sure are a pretty one, ya know that? And I aint just talking about the hip size." he placed a hand on Shadow's foot and noticed how cold it had gotten. The blood circulation had slowed to a near halt and Shadow will not be of any use if he was unable to walk.

Scourge grumbled and started loosening some of the ropes and easing the pressure on the limbs. Shadow hissed in pain when the blood rushed through his arms and legs. It _burned_. While Shadow writhed in pain as sensation blasted through him again, Scourge watched him suffer with a widening grin, an elbow to his knee and his hand under his chin.

"You know what, streaks? You almost make me regret wanting to sell you." he laughed, low and sinister. "Pray you're not a squealer or I might change my mind about selling you a virgin. I am having a hard time _wanting_ to sell you at all." he drawled, watching as Shadow's suffering eased. "But you can sleep on it tonight. Tomorrow we're prepping you up for the auction." He chuckled and pushed his foot off the bedpost, then sauntered towards the doorway. "Sweet dreams." He leered, flicked the light off and then exited the room, locking the door behind him once more.

The thought of such a mortifying fate befalling him had Shadow pale, and the cold sweat had him tremble, but in his solitary confinement he found a bit of solace in the silent suffering. Shadow didn't know how long he had been there, exhausted, weary and in pain. His arms and legs were beginning to ache from being in his uncomfortable position, and his joints were strained, but he was glad the ropes allowed him a bit of slack so he could relax his joints.

It was later that evening the gorilla and a crazy looking frog arrived, undid his ropes and manhandled him out into an open area full of carriages which seemed to be chockfull of prisoners. Shadow fought the flight of panic as he was led into the large stone keep, and led towards a massive room fogged with steam. What little resistance he had in him was snuffed out as the gorilla threw him into a large tub of hot water. Shadow gasped and flailed wanting out of the hot bath, it was like a smelting pot, but was pinned on the head by the ape again.

Scourge marched in a minute later with nothing but a towel. Shadow hissed as the hot water scalded his tender skin, and then sneered at Scourge who grabbed a bucket full of bottles and hairbrushes. "I hope you're ready for the longest bath of your life time, sweet cheeks." Scourge laughed and threw away the towel.

Shadow was not the least bit pleased throughout the whole ordeal. As nice as it was to have a hot bath, being forced to soak and get scrubbed all over was not comfortable in the least, and having his personal space as well as privacy overstepped made it all the worse. Scourge did not leave an inch of him untouched. Scourge enjoyed humiliating him in every way possible. The ape's grip did not yield, not once, which had Shadow trapped at Scourge's merciless hands.

After a good two hour bath to have him primed and preened Shadow was dried and powdered, given a puff of scented perfume to the face which had him in a sneezing fit, that had Scourge laughing in amusement and smoothed Shadow's ears back down for the umpteenth time.

The hawk arrived with a pair of large and thick golden rings. Scourge picked them up and clasped them on Shadow's wrists. The rings were connected by similar golden chain-links, glimmering in pure gold. The bobcat Shadow had bitten the earlier day clasped another pair around Shadow's bare ankles. Shadow was then fitted with a collar attached to a leash, and the end of the strap was wrapped around Scourge's hand, ensuring that any attempt to run will end in the worst chocking hazard.

Scourge and his crew escorted Shadow out of the bath and towards a labyrinth of lobbies, reaching a wide room with red and gold curtains. The sound of a crowd settling down from a previous excitement could be heard beyond the walls.

With Shadow prepared for his auction, Scourge took his time freshening up and getting into a well fitted suit to impress his potential customers. He straightened his collar and tie then gave Shadow's nakedness a once over, grinned, and then put two fingers under Shadow's chin to stop him from brooding.

He chuckled and twirled the leash between his fingers. "This is riding in style, Streaks. I expect you to be on your best behavior." He smirked. Scourge's casual stance turned serious and intimidating, then he reached a hand to smooth back Shadow's pointed ears to make him look less irate. "We'll be presenting you to a variety of very wealthy and influential people, and if they don't like you..." A dangerous, sultry leer stretched across Scourge's face. "I get to _keep_ you."

Shadow's blood ran cold. He swallowed the knot in his throat and tried to remain bold. Alas, Scourge could tell Shadow was scared out of his wits. Scourge walked towards a large door and gave the leash a tug for Shadow to follow. Not one to want to be led around by the neck Shadow obeyed, he glared holes at the back of Scourge's head.

They were led through a ward and Shadow was ordered to stop, the bobcat from before arrived with a teacup which Scourge accepted and then offered to Shadow. "Drink this." He said at first, and at Shadow's unwilling reaction he managed a small amused laugh. His prize was so paranoid. "It's a breath mint. The last thing I want is someone greeted with bad morning breath when they decide to inspect your teeth." He explained, and then offered the cup again with more pressure to his movements. "Now drink it." he ordered.

Shadow was nudged to accept the drink by the mob following behind them, and he did so with much reluctance. Nursing the item in his hands he looked at the tea and sniffed, wanting to make sure it was safe. Shadow cursed to himself, his survival skills have been reduced to null to the point that he could not identify what the smell was at all. It _looked_ like tea, but he could not _smell_ it.

Scourge sent him an impatient look, and as much as Shadow wanted to throw the hot drink at Scourge's face, he was much too worn down to fight. Shadow brought his trembling hands with the mug to his lips, taking slow and careful sips in case it was too hot. With the cup emptied Scourge snatched it from his hands and shoved it to the bobcat.

Without warning Scourge yanked on the leash to pull Shadow closer than he was comfortable with. Shadow opened his mouth with a gasp at the pull, but his mouth was assaulted with Scourge's crushing kiss again. Shadow muffled a scream and fought back wanting to knock the green mongrel away, and managed to do that by kicking Scourge on the knee.

Scourge lost his balance and released Shadow. What Shadow had not considered however, was that Scourge caught himself from falling half way and yanked the leash, chocking Shadow and sending him to fall right next to Scourge on his front, and Scourge snarled and pinned Shadow's head to the carpet face down. Shadow fought despite his lack of stamina, and Scourge had no qualms ramming his knee on the small of Shadow's back again, well aware how much it bruised.

Shadow bit back a yowl of pain, paralyzed with the assault. Scourge took the chance to flip Shadow over the carpet, and with shackled hands pinned over his head, Scourge straddled him in a firm hold and smashed their faces in another aggressive kiss. Shadow fought the tears when Scourge blocked his throat, rendering him unable to breathe, and his flight of panic heightened until Scourge broke the kiss to stare down at him reduced into a breathless and shivering heap.

Scourge's ice blue eyes had Shadow cower despite himself, which served to amuse Scourge further. The hooligans in the background snickered and chuckled, pleased with their leader's handiwork.

Shadow swallowed what remained of his pride, face burning hot. How many times was this vile creature going to humiliate him? Shadow snarled and thrashed for freedom in a fit of rage, throwing away all caution. He had had _enough_ with this bastard! He was going to tear him limb from limb even if he had to do with his inferior mortal hands!

Scourge's eyes darkened as quick as his leer turned menacing. Shadow's kicking was restrained by Scourge's hands latching onto his ankles and spreading him wide open. All attempts of fighting back fled his mind as he was reminded of his position, in more than one level. The ape had Shadow's wrists pinned down instead of Scourge, and Shadow's blood ran cold when the hawk and lynx walked over and grabbed his ankles.

Scourge's smile widened further as his free hands trailed down Shadow's legs and held his hip, thumbs teased his thighs. "Unless you want me to _ream_ you here and now, scruffy, I suggest you watch what you're doing." Scourge growled, his tone dangerous yet playful. He moved a hand to his belt and gave it a tug, challenging Shadow to try and disobey him.

Shadow felt his jaw clench so tight his molars hurt and he swallowed the bitter tears and pride threatening to escape him. He eased his muscles trying to relax, and little by little the gang surrounding him eased their restraints. The ape yanked him up and Scourge dusted and smoothed the tousled fur, prepping him to a more proper presenting look.

"Much better. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Scourge taunted, taking the leash back from the hawk he gave it a light tug and guided his prize to a small staircase.

It was then Shadow heard the announcer on the auction stage call out Scourge's name, and the crowd cheered.

Shadow wanted to run, he wanted to book out of there as soon as the chance presented itself, but… where would he go and how would he be able to survive? He was already on his last leg and could not keep himself upright for more than another hour, if not less.

At Shadow's final acceptance to his fate, Scourge's features softened to a sultry grin and he eased his grip on the leash. Shadow's gaze was on the floor, crestfallen and scared. Scourge put his fingertips under Shadow's chin and raised it up a bit. "Now, easy on the frown, scruffy. The ladies are hoping for something cute, so stand up straight, shoulders down, and look presentable." He chuckled, and smoothed back the ears for a more submissive look.

Shadow pursed his lips in a thin line and squared his shoulders in reflex, irritated to be a head shorter than Scourge who seemed to enjoy towering over him all the time. Soon they were guided the stage in a large, bright and fancy room. Scourge gave the leash to the ape while they were shielded by the dangling curtains, and then adjusted his uniform to look charming.

Scourge walked up the stage to greet the people present. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, please excuse the delay our new exotic find is a little _shy_." He chuckled, which earned him some giggles from the ladies in the crowd, and an angry fluster from Shadow. "Now, without further ado, I present to you our grand auction for the evening. We saved him for last for your competitive enjoyment." He gestured to the side of the stage.

Shadow grunted as he was shoved forward and managed to catch himself and not get humiliated further by the ogling horde. He stumbled onto the stage as the ape led him across to hand the leash to Scourge. There were sharp gasps from the audience and Shadow turned at first to see how many they were, but was petrified in alarm.

He was the center of attention to over a thousand people and it terrified him witless. Too many people. There were _too many people_. So many people filled the room, _so many_ he could not begin to count their heads.

His heart leaped into his throat and his lunges constricted, he felt nauseated and dizzy.

"Now now, no need to have stage fright." Scourge laughed and took the leash from the ape, put his hands on Shadow's shoulders and then with a gentle push guided him to the front where people could see him better.

Shadow's movements were twitchy and stiff, reluctant, unable to work his feet due to the overwhelming number of eyes fixed on him. All they needed were pitchforks and swords and he'd be living the nightmarish slaughter of his pack all over again…

"Now, our auction starts with twenty five thousand rings." Scourge announced as he threw a hand to the air, the other still on Shadow's shoulder.

It took two seconds for the people to raise their hands to make a bid. Shadow saw rich folks in gaudy glittering accessories, most who were women continued to overbid each other in a race to claim him. Shadow felt sick, the numbers kept climbing and none of the ladies were willing to back down, but the higher the number the less loud they had to be.

What started off between fifty competitors dwindled down to a handful of bidders. In the end there was one green hedgehog woman, whom Scourge identified as the Duchess, Ms. Breezie, who seemed to floor the rest with her abundant wealth.

Shadow's only comfort was that she looked like a nice person. Perhaps if he explained the situation she'd be willing to let him go? No. No… who was he kidding. Who in their right mind would throw away so much cash for a pretty face and then let them go because they asked nicely. From her shimmering dress and dazzling jewelry she was well provided for, so throwing a few coins for a pet wouldn't be skin of her back. The way she looked at him as a thing rather than a person were more than enough to let Shadow know that though she looked nice, she wasn't as nice as she seemed.

Shadow closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the quieting crowd, wanting to calm his mind and keep his knees from buckling. If he lost his energy to stand and collapsed the crowd might think he's sick and will change their mind, and that may or may not make Scourge angry.

He would be angry to lose millions of rings, but not angry because he'd get to keep him, and Shadow did not know which was worse…

"Last bid for three million rings, any more takers?" Scourge announced as Breezie grinned with glee. She had raised the highest score and no one was challenging her anymore. The prize was hers to claim.

"Dark, short and cute auctioned for three million rings. Going Once." Scourge announced, giving a pause in case someone got the nerve to challenge again. "Going _Twice!_" he paused again, his hand raised and ready to end the auction.

Shadow swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to squeeze his eyes too tight.

"I rise for three million five hundred thousand rings." The bold voice of Ebony boomed, which stole everyone's attention.

The crowd turned to look at her, hushed whispers and confusion shifted between them to the identity of this woman. Shadow however could not believe his eyes. Ebony had come to buy him out? Did she have that kind of money? His attention was derived from her to the large puff of blue fur sitting besides her, and Shadow could not hide the elated smile threatening to swell his chest open.

Sonic was there, Ebony and Sonic were _really_ there… how did they know where to find him?

Sonic brought a finger to his lips to ask Shadow to shush. He stood somewhere behind Ebony by the turn at a lobby, shrouded in the shadows of a curtain, undetected unless someone knew where to look.

Scourge frowned at Ebony and sent her a skeptical frown. "Excuse me, milady. I don't believe I know you. This is a private auction with invites only. May I have your name?"

"Ebony the cat." she replied in a casual smile and produced a small envelop from her sleeve, grinning in a disarming manner. "I have been invited, but from the throng of people here I would not be surprised if you do not know me. It is my first time to an auction." She explained.

Scourge narrowed his eyes, but recognition was there. He gave a grunt before he nodded once. "Alright then, bid accepted." He grumped, and then flashed an apologetic smile at Breezie. "Any bidders over Three million and five hundred thousand rings?" he announced again.

Lady Breezie stood off her seat with a huff. "Four Million rings!" she shouted, and then whirled her head around in challenge at Ebony, who never batted an eyelash and smiled wider.

"Five million rings." Ebony raised the bid again.

Sonic arched a brow, and sent a look at Shadow who reflected it by looking wary. Sonic didn't know what Shadow had been through during the past day and a half, but the exhaustion was obvious on that meek figure, which made his guilt all the more worse.

Breezie bit her bottom lip, glanced at Shadow with deep want in her eyes, then looked back at Ebony. She braced herself and glowered at Scourge who cringed with a sheepish smile in reflex. "Six million and thirty five hundred thousand! That's my last offer!" she announced. Her companion gasped and admonished her in a hushed tone not to be reckless, but she shoved him away with a sneer to get her point across.

Ebony smiled and looked at Scourge. "Ten million rings." she blurted in a tone too calm to be believable.

Breezie's jaw hung open and she stammered, trying to retort. "Do you even have that much? Your sense of fashion is hardly worth a dime!" she screeched.

"I don't think my sense of fashion plays much into account here." Ebony replied, ignoring the thick awestruck silence which filled the room. She nodded over towards Scourge who gawked at her with sparkles in his eyes as if he had won the lottery. Breezie glared at Ebony before turning her gaze to Shadow, longing to have him for herself and hating the fact she couldn't.

Shadow avoided her gaze, uncomfortable under the attention.

"Going once, going twice…" Scourge announced as he looked around for any more takers, and when none spoke up he slammed his mallet down onto the podium. "Sold to Ebony the Cat for ten million rings! Congratulations! Please wait at the back stage for your new companion."

Shadow had a hard time containing his glee as he was lead off the stage, and into the back room. He couldn't wait to get out of the building. Shadow was so absorbed into his own thoughts he didn't notice Scourge apologize and dismissed the remaining crowd, before he headed back into the back room as well. Scourge smoothed Shadow's ears down in his excited glee to have hit a jackpot.

"You've made me a rich man today." Scourge laughed in joy. The bobcat hurried into the room with a few papers and a pen, and Scourge accepted them with a grin before shooing him away.

Minutes later Ebony and Sonic were led into the room by the gorilla who closed the door behind them. Ebony nodded to Scourge in greeting and then smiled at Shadow, who returned the gesture with a weak smile. Scourge raised a startled eyebrow at the imposing sight of Sonic. He was quick to ignore that for the sake of having the deal finalized. "I'm honored to have your business Miss Ebony, although I'm a bit surprised at your hefty bidding of Ten Million rings." He offered her the papers to sign, still holding onto the leash.

Scourge eyed Sonic as Ebony accepted the papers and headed to the nearby desk to fill in the blanks of ownership. Scourge gave the azure giant a skeptical look. He's seen that shade of blue before, hadn't he? "Who's your companion, if I may ask?" He inquired, giving her a side glance.

Ebony returned with the signed papers and petted Sonic on the snout. "He's my pup. I'm always busy doing errands and he needed some company, so I decided to get him a playmate." She turned to Shadow, a tease to her smile.

Shadow's cheeks flared red, but he suppressed his scowl.

"Of course." Scourge nodded, somewhat doubtful. He was hesitant selling the prize once he knew he'd be going to a _beast_.

Ebony passed a small hand-sized pouch of rings over towards him. "Your payment, sir." she smiled.

Scourge stared at the tiny pouch and took it over towards the scales. He peeked inside and almost went blind from the beaming bright glare of gold assaulting his eyes. Scourge whistled, and then emptied the pouch on the scale. He squawked in alarm as a river of rings erupted from the pouch, burying the scale along with the table and continued to drown the room in rings, and they did not stop coming until he pulled the sting to seal it shut again. He shook the pouch in his hand and it jingled, there was still a hefty amount of money in there.

"C- Congratulations!" Scourge wheezed at the amount of gold sparkling before his eyes, he wiped the drool from his mouth and whirled to Ebony in overjoyed glee. "You're now a proud owner of a slave." He announced in joy and walked towards the side of the room where a fireplace was burning soft and quiet. Scourge pulled out the branding iron with a symbol Sonic and Shadow found all too familiar.

"Now, where do you want to brand him?" Scourged grinned. The gleam in those ice-blue eyes told Shadow that Scourge wanted to hear him _scream_ one last time before leaving. Scourge perhaps had an idea _where_ he wanted to mark him, too.

Ebony shot Sonic a warning look when he made to move on reflex, lips drawn back in a snarl which had Shadow jump in his skin in surprise, and then she smiled at Scourge with an apologetic tone. "No branding, please. My pup doesn't like his toys marked before he gets a chance to play with them." She reached a hand to scratch Sonic under the chin and purred. "Isn't that right, pumpkin? You don't want no silly brands on your new buddy, right?" she cooed.

Much to Sonic's embarrassment he panted and his tail wagged as she scratched him, looking like an oversized puppy.

"Very well." Scourge tossed the poker back into the fire. It hissed and several ashes fell free. Scourge watched Shadow as he passed the leash over to Ebony. "He's all yours." He grinned, giving Shadow's ears another smooth down to keep the cute look.

Ebony nodded and accepted the leash. "And thank you for your service. I do hope to do business with you again." She purred and placed her free hand on Shadow's back, urging him to walk besides her. Ebony turned to Sonic and waved a hand. "Now come along, sweetie, mommy needs to catch up on errands." She cooed again.

Shadow counted the steps as they walked out of the room, through the wards, and tensed a little when the guards arrived to show them the way out. Even when they passed the gates Shadow and Sonic remained quiet until they reached the safety of the surrounding forest.

Once they were sure they were not being followed, Sonic sighed in relief. "That went better than I expected." He admitted. And then without warning, Sonic pulled Shadow into a hug, who squawked in surprise and perhaps pain as well. "Man, I'm _so glad_ we got there in time, it would have been downright awful if that chick got you." He nuzzled the top of Shadow's head.

Ebony's lips thinned in a lopsided smile which had one fang peeking from under her lips. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." She drawled, and her eyes twinkled at the looks she received. "Wait until Scourge realizes the rings I paid him were fakes. _Then_ we'll be in hot water." She giggled, pleased with her craft. Shadow and Sonic gawked at her, and she laughed again. "Also, I'm willing to bet Scourge or Miss Breezie are heading their way to my den to slit my throat and recover Shadow. Costs are cheaper that way."

Shadow grunted in mild amusement, and then wriggled in the hold. His body was aching all over and Sonic's overzealous affection was somewhat ill-placed. "A trickster to a T." he muttered and nursed his aching wrists. The golden shackles were heavy and his skin was still sore. "Can I get these off yet?" he grouched.

Ebony stepped forward and stuck her nail into the keyhole, then undid the lock with ease. Next she proceeded to undo the choker from around Shadow's neck. "There you go." She dusted her hands and then made a swirling motion with her hands. The golden shackles levitated off the grass while she pulled another small pouch from her sleeve and stuffed them in, tucking them into her robes afterwards. "A good thing we didn't lose that auction, yes. I needed this gold for a bit of alchemy." She mused.

Shadow's attention snapped away from Sonic's fur smothering his face to Ebony's statement. "_Needed?_" he echoed with a hiss, and maneuvered his body around to flail his free claws at her, screeching in anger. Ears curved back and eyes dotted, Shadow was _mad_. "_You knew this was going to happen!_ You had us fooled the whole time!" he barked and struggled to free himself from Sonic, but Sonic prevent Shadow from mauling the witch. "_I'M GOING TO **KILL** YOU!_" he shrieked.

Sonic yelped and held onto the thrashing and squirmy form of Shadow like a bar of soap slipping out of his grip.

Ebony stood with her smile and shook her head. "If it is of any condolence, the gold is for _you_, Shadow." She amended, which served to stop his bloodlust. "This gold was mined from a goblin's horde deep within the bowls of Black Doom's lair, and it is difficult to obtain under any measures. I'm sure Scourge didn't know what he had, otherwise your fetching price would have been more like a hundred million rings."

Sonic let out a low whistle, but Shadow scowled harder. "What use do I have for gold? I live out in the wild. I don't lust after material things like this."

Ebony grinned and shook her head, tisked at Shadow and wiggled a finger. "Patience, Shadow. The properties of goblin gold are magical beyond anyone's complete understanding, since it is only found from the core of the planet itself where the chaos energy is the strongest." She smiled and leaned her weight to one side, arms crossed. "With this gold, the proper melding and infusion spells, I can forge you a set of power rings which will allow you to channel chaos energy to defeat the Erazor Djinn, and perhaps even others that come your way."

At that, Shadow shut his mouth with a click. He sighed. "I don't suppose you could have told us that from the beginning and we could have stolen the gold?" he growled.

"You saw how large his compound was. It would have taken time and a higher risk of being shot with rifles." She shrugged, pleased to see the anger was starting to fade. "Although, that was not the only reason I had you two switch places." She chuckled at their perplexed stares.

"It was so you may learn more about the difficulties one another faces. You see, Shadow, you had no strength to rely on while Sonic had no stealth or speed. You both need to learn the intricacies of one another if you have any hope of fighting side by side and winning the battles to come." Her expression became a tad more serious. "The Erezer Djinn may not be as lenient as Enerjak, but he is not by any means your strongest foe." She cautioned. "It was purely by luck you managed to beat Enerjak, and had I not been here tonight Shadow would have spent the rest of his life in slavery."

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't have been put in the situation to begin with." Shadow barked, some anger returned to his features.

Ebony looked at him with a leveled stare. "Had it not been you Shadow, it would have been Sonic." she reasoned.

Shadow stilled and contemplated the scenarios. If it had been Sonic in his place, he would have fought tooth and nail to escape and would have gotten himself severely injured in the process. Shadow wouldn't have wanted that, he wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone.

Shadow released a loud and annoyed groan as he went limp in Sonic's hold. He was so _done_ with everything…

"I will take you to my hideout. There, you have the rest of the week to discover, and if by the end of it you two are still alive I will be more than happy to remove the spell." Ebony purred, taking pleasure in tormenting them with her games. She tuned away and gestured for Sonic to follow.

"That's one way to say the cat is out of the bag." Sonic murmured, which earned him the weakest punch on the chin Shadow could muster. Sonic looked at Shadow and saw he could not keep his eyes open, but had enough energy to get his distaste at Sonic's joshing across. Sonic chuckled and adjusted Shadow's limp body into a more comfortable cradle. "Lets get you somewhere safe." He mused, which earned him a weak grunt in response.

Shadow ended up cradled in one arm as he was much too weak to put effort into moving his legs. Shadow fluttered his tired eyes and could not help but feel strange as the adrenaline rush ended.

Sonic was moving on three limbs, and the motion had Shadow rocked to sleep, so to speak. He found it hard to resist as his body screamed for rest. The tension drained and left him fatigued. He could sleep for a week. He no longer had to worry about Scourge, and being so close to the warm pelt made him feel so much more at home than he would have imagined.

He felt safe, and for that he was thankful.


	9. Chapter 9

** O X O – CHAPTER NINE – O X O **

Surrounded by the warmth and comfort of the secluded cabin house, a crackling fireplace's glow could be seen from the windows closed to block out the chilling winds of the night. The soft tick-tock of the grandfather clock, and the sharp cracks and pops of coal in the fireplace were ambient and calming.

A cushy mattress served as bedding for Sonic, who sprawled like an overgrown watch dog besides Shadow who slept in peace. Sonic had his head between his paws and his eyes closed, wide awake as his ears swiveled around to the noises of nightlife he could detect outside.

Sonic had been puzzled when he found his rucksack in the refuge after their arrival. Ebony had known they would need a place to hide. How far ahead did she plan the whole charade? Sonic did not know. There were many clean bed mattresses and sheets, pillows and quilts to keep them warm during their stay, and the cabinets had some smoked meat, dried fish and large jars of dried fruits and nuts, as well as fresh fruit in a large bowl. The kitchen had a massive barrel full of cool water which meant they did not need to leave to seek resources.

Ebony had vanished as soon as the door was shut behind them. Sonic spread the mattress a safe distance from the fireplace, then eased Shadow's sleeping form onto its comforting mass. Added with a pillow and a blanket Shadow had been tucked in to asleep for hours, and Sonic was too aware of his surroundings to rest.

He could not contain his chuckles when he acknowledged Shadow slept like a baby, and looked like one to boot. A subtle frown lingered on Shadow's brows however, which made Sonic wonder if Shadow was having pleasant dreams. Sonic stroked down Shadow's crown to flatten the ears, mindful to do so slow and gentle as not to wake him. Shadow had been drained to the point petting him wasn't enough to rouse him from his stupor. Sonic could only guess the ordeals he had gone through were intolerable at best.

Sonic shifted Shadow's limp body to coil within the crook of his arms, before he pulled the blanket to tuck him in for added warmth. Shadow mumbled and rolled further so his forehead pressed to Sonic's torso. Sonic chuckled again when Shadow cuddled up to him. He had felt guilty for failing Shadow. He promised Shadow to keep him safe and protect him, but he goofed up on the first encounter. He wanted to make it up to him.

Shadow slept throughout the night and up until the early hours of morning. A delicious smell wafted through the room enough to rouse him. He yawned until his jaw hurt, stretched his hands over his head and flinched when raw muscles reminded him he was sore. Shadow blinked at the ceiling as the fog of sleep escaped him. They were in a small cabin, he realized, and there was a large chunk of meat cooking in the fireplace.

The blue hide of Sonic rummaged through a cabinet at the corner of his vision, who soon returned to the den with a large, fanged grin. "Hey Shadow! Good to see you're awake." Sonic padded in and then sat besides the mattress, he gave Shadow a tentative sniff. "How are you feeling?"

Shadow managed a low grunt and hello. "Famished…" he rasped, the walls of his stomach felt as if they were about to collapse onto itself from hunger, and his throat was parched dry.

In response Sonic made a low keening noise and his muzzle nudged the side of Shadow's head in a comforting nuzzle. Although a little irate Shadow was too tired to complain, he accepted the gesture with a lopsided smile and his hand went to Sonic's chin to reward him with a light scratch. Sonic's excitement increased by shoving his snout harder against Shadow's skull, thus Shadow gave Sonic's over-affectionate snout a harmless whap. "Not so close…" he grouched.

Sonic grinned then gave Shadow a playful lick across the face with the tip of his tongue. Shadow, mind still numb, did not think much on that action and rubbed the sandman magic from his eyes. He nudged Sonic's snout away a second time and pulled his legs in order to sit up, but the low pop and crack of stiff joints had him hiss and drop to his elbows. Shadow turned to his side and a free hand landed on the small of his back. He bit back a whimper of agony when hot pain blasted through his spine.

Scourge had bruised him something awful. It hurt to move.

Sonic's ears perked up and swiveled forward in alarm, he scooted closer. "You okay buddy?" he hovered his hands over Shadow, unsure if he should attempt assisting him. Shadow hissed and shook his head in negative, then flopped to his belly with a pained grunt, face buried in the crook of one arm, his hand soothed his lower spine. Shadow was unable to sit up, much less try and stand. Sonic pursed his lips at the display and frowned, worried. "Shadow, what did they do to you back there?"

Shadow hesitated and his ears pinned down. He stole a glance at Sonic who looked at him with worry, and then turned away too ashamed at his own weakness. "I'm fine. I'm… a little sore, that's all." he bluffed and hoped Sonic would not demand he elaborate. "They restrained me so my muscles are all wrenched up." He flinched when he tried to straighten his back and squared his shoulders. "I… I think I might have pulled something." He groaned.

Sonic was displeased Shadow was not telling him the whole story, then thought Shadow may not have the energy to do so anyway. Sonic needed to make the pain go away, so he placed his fingers on either side of Shadow's spine. His enhanced senses were able to sense the bumpy muscles and tender bruises over the lower back. Sonic's mind was startled at the realization but shoved it to the back of his mind. Shadow gasped as a jolt of horrendous sharp pain shot up his back when Sonic applied a little pressure. He clawed at the mattress with a whine and whimper despite himself. Eyes squeezed shut and ears pinned lower.

Yes, Scourge had bruised him something horrid. It'll take days for the pain to go away…

Shadow felt his spine go rigid when Sonic pushed his thumbs between his shoulders, kneading circles as they made their way down, applying a little pressure every minute and soothing the ache with easy strokes. Shadow groaned as his stiff joints popped and his muscles felt more tender and raw with the treatment, but not in a bad way. Sonic's finger pads were warm and soft, the sensation was bizarre yet mesmerizing and Shadow did not know if he enjoyed it or wanted it gone.

Shadow fought the need to smack Sonic and tell him to stop making it worse, or to give into the treatment and purr like a cat because of how nice it felt. He decided to bite his pride and let Sonic do his thing. Sonic was giving him some form of release and he appreciated that. Shadow slumped with a tired groan.

His stomach demanded food when sleep resurfaced, and Shadow remembered he was famished. The smell of meat did not interest him however, and he was boggled why he did not crave the massive chunk of food. He wanted to sink his teeth into something else, but he did not know what he wanted.

Sonic chuckled at the stomach roar and paused, his paw pads remained on Shadow's back. "We got some food stored in the kitchen, if you're hungry."

Shadow made a grunt and buried his face in his arms when his stomach roared again, his head sank between his shoulders. Sonic laughed and pulled away to fetch a large bowl of fruits and nuts, then placed them where Shadow could reach. Shadow glanced at the fruits, tired, but at least no longer in too much pain. He knew he had to eat something to rejuvenate, but he was disinterested in the fruits. He sighed, beggars could not be choosers. He sat up and winced when a jolt of pain went up his spine, but it did not hurt as bad as before.

His stomach roared a third time, threatening to eat itself if he did not do something to quell the hunger. He picked up a large apple and sank his teeth into it with a loud crunch. The sweet flavor exploded in his mouth and he had trouble chewing and swallowing as his saliva overflowed. The moment he was able to swallow the first bite he devoured the rest of the apple in a few vicious chomps, including the seeds, reaching out for another, and another, and another until the bowl was empty.

Sonic took the slap of meat off the fireplace, let it cool for a moment and then devoured it in the same amount of time Shadow required to clear out all the apples. Sonic relaxed with his belly satisfied and his mind calm, he licked his chops then scooted closer on the mattress to lay down for a nap.

Shadow meanwhile managed a satisfied burp after emptying the bowl, leaned back with the intention of laying on his back, but ended up propped in a more comfortable seat against Sonic's hide. Shadow shifted and straightened his back, producing another small burp. Shadow felt his face go warmer when he realized his lack of table manners had him swallowed a lot of air. He grunted and no longer cared how he looked or acted around Sonic. He was exhausted, and with his belly full he wanted to go back to sleep and forget yesterday ever happened.

By the time Sonic woke up from his nap, Shadow was no longer by his side. He had more pillows around him where he was more comfortable on his side. Shadow flipped through the pages of a massive leather-bound book. After a stretch and yawn Sonic scooted closer to peek at the book, curious to what Shadow was reading.

It was a herb archive of sorts, hand written with a lot of sketches littered around the pages. Ebony might have been a botanist, Sonic assumed. There were many colored and gray cross-hatched illustrations of leaves, trees and flowers, and a few paragraphs explaining the nature of the plant, where it was found, when it grew, died, blossomed, bore fruit, or how to cultivate it, and a score of how rare it was. Shadow touched the pages with reluctance as if afraid to smear the inks, his fingers trailed over the letters and a strange gleam lit in his eyes.

"I didn't know you could read." Sonic blurted, and his ears swiveled around when Shadow grit his teeth and scowled, face flustered and a look of shame in his eyes. Sonic realized he had offended him without intending to. "Since… ya know, you live out in the woods and there are no books... so..." He trailed off.

Shadow flipped to the next page, ears pinned down and face disappointed. "You'd be surprised what I can do." his tone low and sad. "I admit I can't read too well. I haven't had enough books to practice with." He mumbled.

Sonic didn't know how to respond so he headed to the kitchen, a distraction with more food was in order. Sonic found a bowl of oranges, and though they made him sneeze he brought them over to the fireplace. Shadow still had his eyes on the book, taking his time reading through the text and eyeing the pictures. It was some time later that the oranges being so close to the fireplace had the zesty scent swarm their surroundings and grab his attention.

Shadow turned to the bowl in curiosity and picked an orange, gave it a sniff and then bit onto the peel only to flinch back with a cough and spit at the bitter, sharp taste that attacked his tongue. He had never tried oranges while in his feral state, they always made his nose hurt because of their sharp scent. Sonic laughed and picked the orange from Shadow's hands, peeled it and then offered it back to him. Shadow scowled a little embarrassed at having been tended to as if he were a child, then directed his distaste to the fruit. He pulled out a wedge and nibbled. The tangy flavor assaulted his mouth and had him salivating again. Shadow wasted no time shoving more of the orange into his mouth savoring the delicious juices.

Sonic licked the dribbling excess juice off Shadow's face and then licked his lips to sample the flavor. "Hmm, Ebony sure knows where to find good crops." He commented.

Shadow stared at him with dotted eyes, ears pinned and face flushed in disbelief. He huffed and muttered something scathing under his breath, then turned his attention back to the book while he brushed a hand over his face to wipe away Sonic's unrequited puppy kiss. His face scrunched in degust when he realized he smelled like dust. "I need a bath." He grouched.

Sonic drew his muzzle closer and took a sniff. "Why?"

Shadow stared at him, a little wary. "Because I smell?" he argued, uncomfortable with the way Sonic was looking at him. "One would think with your senses you'd kick me out from how bad I reek right now." He argued.

"Naw, I think you smell pretty good." Sonic grinned, which had Shadow's cheeks blush peach-red. "But if you gotta take a dip, I think there was a bathtub in the back room." Sonic pushed to his feet and padded away, then paused to see if Shadow could follow.

Shadow's back still ached but he could walk. He pushed to his feet and took slow steps after Sonic. They arrived at what Shadow assumed to be the bathroom. The tub was a fair sized bowl of baked stone and clay, with one window at the edge of the ceiling, and what looked like a fireplace under the tub. It didn't look like it had been in use for a while.

"Huh, Chun-nan house bath." Sonic turned to Shadow and noticed the confused stare, so he grinned. "In Chun-Nan, that's how they make indoor tubs. Instead of searching for a hot water spring, you can boil the water indoors and take a nice long dip." he pointed at the dusty fireplace. "I think we have enough firewood to keep it going, want me to light it up?"

"Sure, if there is no risk you'd boil me alive or anything." Shadow mumbled, reluctant to set himself in a pot-like bowl full of hot boiling water.

There was a stack of firewood by the door along with flint stones and a small bottle which Sonic assumed was oil. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the water barrel to fill the tub. Sonic remembered how Shadow looked carrying a barrel back when he was first introduced. He glanced at Shadow's meek form when he entered the bathroom and chuckled, amused. After filling the tub he crouched down to huff and puff at the fireplace, he needed to get the dirt and dust out so it would not hinder the flame.

"Get soaked while I get the fire ready." He stretched elastic arms to grab handfuls of the wood.

Shadow arched a brow. He was uncomfortable with the proposal, but his distaste to the idea of getting soaked was shoved to the back of his mind at the arm stretch. "I see you figured out how to do that." he mused, and with a crooked smile a tooth peeked from under his lips.

Sonic grinned and his tail wagged. "Took me by surprise the first time, but yeah. This is pretty nifty." He laughed.

As the fire came to life he glanced at Shadow who continued to eye the tub with reluctance, so Sonic rolled his eyes and grabbed Shadow and dumped him into the tub of water with a loud splash. Shadow gasped and flailed in surprise, his body shuddered and teeth chattered with the sudden chill. Sonic laughed and Shadow's cheeks flared red. He splashed water at Sonic's face to show his distaste, and when he tried to climb out Sonic nudged him with his muzzle back into the tub.

"Get comfortable, the water should start getting warm now." Sonic encouraged, feeding wood to the growing fire. "Just relax, you'll feel better once is starts to spread."

Shadow scowled in distaste but sat down, shoulders deep in water. He watched Sonic work and felt the bottom of the tub grow warm. He eased his bottom onto the belly of the tub and gritted his teeth at the heat that met him. The cool waters were soothing and the warming floor was comfortable, he found the balance of temperature strange. Shadow allowed himself to submerge his head underwater and took in the silence of the currents in his ears, and then pushed up for air and smoothed back his quills, brushing the water out.

"Comfy?" Sonic smiled when he saw Shadow's eyelids droop in a sleepy manner.

Shadow pushed up when Sonic offered him a towel and a bar of soap. Shadow accepted them and watched Sonic stepped out and closed the door to keep in the steam. He sighed and eyed the items. It was best he started scrubbing before sleep tackled him. The warmth spread throughout the tub and Shadow knew if he did not pay attention he was going to fall asleep. He splashed his face to stay awake.

It was an hour later Sonic decided to check on Shadow and found him against the side of the tub, arms folded and dosing in the warm waters. The flames shrank and were about to die out. The soap and towel were used and set aside to dry. Sonic shook his head with a smile and then proceeded to nudge Shadow awake, helped him out of the tub and provided another large towel to dry him, Shadow moved like a sloth back to the den to crash onto the mattress by the fireplace, fast asleep once more.

Sonic decided he needed a bath as well. He had not been able to get more than a quick rinse since the mud wrestling with the kraken, so he had no qualms getting into the tub to do a quick scrub. Flushing out all the water was not a problem, as Sonic realized the large water barrel was full again, perhaps another magic trick provided by Ebony so they would not have to leave the cabin. Once spotless and clean again Sonic yawned, the atmosphere of the bath left him feeling quite heavy. He shook his fur like the giant dog he was, padded back to the den and sprawled by the fireplace to dry.

He gathered Shadow's small frame within his arms again, and with a small nuzzle Sonic closed his eyes and smiled, comfortable and content.

* * *

Scourge snarled and cursed like a sailor as he picked out another leaf from his quills.

He and his group had attempted to track down Ebony after the auction to steal back Shadow, but came to the realization they had no clue to where she lived other than the forest, and navigating through the strange rainbow mist engulfing it made things all the more difficult. He grumbled under his breath as a whole day had been a waste of effort with no trails to follow. His men had been wise and chose to stay far away from him at his sour mood. Scourge's only comfort was that without being branded, stealing back the slave would not host an issue, since there was no proof is belonged to anyone. The papers were for show and could be destroyed so as long as the brand was not present.

He will have to retreat for the day and attempt to find any traces of Ebony or her mutt some other time, or rely on his useless bunch to find something while he was busy running other errands. He had a load of unsold slaves to deliver to his sire, or suffer the consequences.

Scourge returned to the stone keep in a terrible mood, and showed his distaste by kicking and shoving helpless, whimpering slaves into massive yet compacted caged carriages. He howled at his men to move. It was another day lost to travel from the keep through a path he knew to the underworld, the emblazoned emblem of his sire was blazed over the overflowing tendrils of magma coursing through stones overhead.

Crossing the numerous deathtraps and jagged paths he arrived at a haunting palace of ash and solid magma. Inside the carriages of wailing and terrified slaves never stopped bemoaning their fate and screaming for freedom and mercy, on the contrary they grew louder.

"Ah Scourge." The voice of his sire, Black Doom rattled out like the sound of gravel dragging over hard ground. The master of the magma keep hovered down from somewhere above. He levitated towards Scourge as his robes flowed behind him. "You've brought more rejects back to me, I see." He harrumphed, unimpressed. "I have no use for slaves that cannot turn a product." He waved a hand to a pair of goliath stone titans which stood at gargantuan heights. They were at the gates of his palace and moved on his command. "Kill them." He swiped his hand down in a cutting motion. The giants moved with relish, closing in around the carriages containing the terrified slaves, picked them up and cracked them in half like coconuts over pits of bubbling lava.

Scourge cringed back as shrieks and screams of slaves plummeted to their death ripped through his ears. Annoyed he poked a finger to clean his ear and make sure he didn't rapture one.

"You're one of my best men, Scourge." Doom muttered as he hovered towards him with a tone of disapproval. "This is a very meager turn out. Can I assume you sold very little this season?" his voice as smooth as a sharp blade.

Scourge was not fooled by the calmness of his sire's tone. "I sold a great deal m'lord." He blurted with a bright grin and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. "I won profits of ten million rings."

Doom looked surprised and took a step closer. "Show me."

Scourge turned around to pull the small pouch from his pocket. "It's in this nifty little magic pouch."

Doom accepted the tiny pouch with a skeptical grunt, tugged the string open and peered in unaffected by the glare of gold. Scourge tensed when his sire did not look pleased, not a bit. Doom growled in a deep, throaty tumble and pulled out a ring, inspected its luster for a moment. Then, without warning Doom flung it at Scourge to hit him square on the forehead right between the eyes. The ring exploded into a cloud of golden sparkles and dust which put Scourge in a sneezing fit.

"I do not find your humor appealing, Scourge." Doom snarled and Scourge felt fear leap up his throat. "Fools gold is hardly worth my time, much less using it to prank, you know." He rumbled, the anger in his tone dropped colder and deeper.

Scourge's spine went rigid when the titans stepped closer, eyeing him with disapproval to match their sire. "What! But that can't be! I swear I didn't know!" Scourge screeched in terror as jagged stones shot from the ground to surround him like a spiky prison. Doom advanced and raised a hand to smite him. "It was there! I swear!" Scourge shrieked like a terrified girl. "I sold the slave to a black cat lady with a pet werehog- It was _her!_ She did this!" he exclaimed and then coiled over himself, hands over his head and shaken like a leaf.

Doom went still and he hastened to ask. "A werehog you say? Where is he now?" He demanded.

Scourge stopped short in his panic, relieved he hadn't being blasted into smithereens yet. "I dunno, with the slave I sold him. She left without branding him so I've been trying to get him back, but they're protected by the woods and I can't get to them."

Doom raised a clawed hand to dismiss his giants. "I will provide you with whatever you need to bypass the enchantments, but I need to speak with this werehog you speak of. Do whatever you please with the slave." Doom's eyes glinted as the titans stood upright, no longer shadowing their master. "What matters to me now is to bring the beast to _me._"

* * *

It had been three days since Sonic and Shadow had their switched transformation. The cabinets restocked on goods of meat and fruits during the night, while the barrel of water continued to refill itself whenever used for drinking or for bathing. It was another one of Ebony's spells, they were certain. It was no longer a surprise to them. She was indeed a master of her craft.

Shadow's sore and abused body had recovered to a state where he no longer flinched when straightening his back. He learned to accept and tolerate Sonic's constant need to pull him into his arms for a cuddle, which bruised his pride for the most part. He also spent his time with books and skimmed through the pages, picking up words and learning new things in the process. He would often be found curled up on the mattress with his pillows and blanket at night, and then wake up the next morning smothered within the arms of Sonic, who expressed his guilt in failing to protect Shadow, and Shadow did not have the heart to make it worse by denying Sonic the comfort of holding him, so as long as Sonic did not become too clingy.

Shadow retained his werehog-sized stomach, Sonic had realized, since Shadow would not stop gobbling things down like a ravenous wolf. One slab of overcooked meat was enough to stuff Sonic for a day, but a few bowls of fruit were not enough to keep Shadow satisfied for more than a few hours. Sonic mused how for a small fellow, Shadow was always hungry.

Sonic nuzzled Shadow's head where he slept in his arms, and chuckled when Shadow whined like a puppy and buried his face into Sonic's chest fur. Sonic had to admit Shadow was fun and great company, more so after he got to know him better. He could see the appeal Rouge and Amy saw in him, he wasn't quite as much a stick in the mud as Sonic had originally thought.

Shadow let out a quiet noise and stirred in Sonic's hold. No matter how much he complained Sonic was smothering him, Shadow's blanket of choice would always remain Sonic's coat. "What time is it?" he rasped while he rubbed the sandman dust from his eyes.

"Almost noon." Sonic let out a toothy yawn and then let go of Shadow so he could stretch. His muscles quavered and bunched, his tail twitching as his spine popped, he shook his coat to rouse himself more awake.

Shadow made a low grunt of acknowledgement, stuffed his face with more fruit in a more domesticated manner, and then took a long bath.

Later that afternoon however, Sonic and Shadow were unaware of the pair of ice-blue eyes peering through their window. The grin of triumph scratched across Scourge's face was anything but comforting. He had found them at last. The giant blue werehog was sprawled like a dog looking fast asleep, while the small figure of the slave he had sold leaned against the giant's stomach, holding what looked like a giant book. The crackling fireplace lit the room with warm fiery colors, and from Scourge's perspective the half lidded eyes and half smile gracing Shadow's muzzle, made him look far more enthralling than he remembered him to be.

Scourge ducked away from the window and tugged the cloak of black fur over his head. He didn't know how the hides worked in nullifying the rainbow mist, but they've done their task in helping him back-track his prey to their burrow. Scourge tuned to the forest and signaled for his men to circle the house while he played diplomat. He straightened up, tucked the coat around his neck like a cape, and then signaled for his men to be ready in case he needed back up. He marched to the door and braced himself, knocked loud and clear then waited with bated breath.

Sonic's ear perked in alarm and his head shot up, ears swiveled and eyes turned to where the knocking came from. Shadow frowned, wondering if Ebony decided to come early. Then again this was her home. Why would she bother with knocking?

Sonic got up and padded towards the entrance, inhaled to ask who was at the door when a familiar scent got sucked into his throat, strong and pungent. A bad flavor latched onto his taste buds and burned against his nostrils. His hackles rose and his back arched in a display of unease, eyes shot wide in heightened alarm. _Gasoline_. The smell came from outside, and whoever was at the door was not by any means a friend.

Shadow set his book aside and sat up in alert at Sonic's sudden change in posture. "Sonic, what is it?"

Sonic stole a look at Shadow then replied with a hushed growl. "We've got company!" he sneered at the door, tail straight and quivering, shoulders squared and ears curved back like horns. "Stay hidden. I'll go see what's up."

Shadow nodded and tucked the book under a pillow, before he hurried off to find a hiding spot.

Sonic approached the door and with careful fingers, grabbed the handle and pulled it down to creak the door open. He peered out before glancing down at a wide eyed Scourge, who was intimidated by being to close to a giant. Sonic tasted something enticing coming off Scourge, it was cold and mild. Was that what fear tasted like? Disregarding the notion, he sat down on his hind legs and growled at Scourge in warning.

"Forgive my intrusion. I come to speak to lady Ebony regarding her recently acquired slave." Scourge smiled, nervous and apologetic. "Is she home?"

Sonic lowered his head to be on eye level with Scourge and sneered to give his voice a deeper pitch. "My mistress is not home." His tone let Scourge know his arrival was unwelcomed. "If you leave a message I will inform her when she returns."

Scourge's smile faltered but he managed to force it back up. "I needed to tell her we need to retrieve the slave for some last paperwork. I fear we forgot to add his information to the records." he squared his shoulders in a sheepish shrug, and his skin paled at Sonic's deepened angry snarl.

Sonic flashed jagged teeth in fuming anger. Like _hell_ he was going to hand Shadow over so they could treat him like stockings on a shelf. He braced himself and snorted hot breath at Scourge's sweating face. "I shall tell her, so _Off you you!_" he barked and slammed the door shut in Scourge's face. He paused for a moment and his ears pinned towards the unwanted visitor. He heard a low muttered string of curses and footsteps marched away. Satisfied Sonic snorted again, gave a curt nod to himself and then turned back to the den.

Shadow peered from the doorway, ears down and nervous. "Well?" he demanded, dread written all over his features.

Sonic felt a cold pit in his stomach at how small Shadow looked, so he smiled. "He's gone, but if anything I'm sure he'll be back soon enough." He grumbled, sprawled on the mattress and then glowered at the fireplace. "This place isn't safe anymore, but we can't leave. Let's hope Ebony comes home soon." He grouched and his tail coiled over his leg. He turned to Shadow who stepped closer, hands wrung together in a display or nervousness. "If bad comes to worse we better keep our eyes open. They poured gasoline all over the place and I got a hunch they'll burn down the house to flush us out if they have to." Sonic sneered in disgust.

The scowl on Shadow's face sent guilt down Sonic's spine. "He won't leave. I doubt he would wait for Ebony to come back." Shadow whined, and in a heightened bout of paranoia his eyes darted to the windows, before he marched over and slammed the shutters and pulled the curtains, as if expected Scourge to stalk them from outside.

Sonic frowned at the panic-stricken look on Shadow's face, not liking it one bit. He reached out an arm and grabbed Shadow who yipped in surprise and pulled him back on the mattress. Sonic coiled around Shadow and wrapped his arms around him, smothering him in an affectionate hug. "He won't get you, Shadow. I promise."

Shadow struggled against the hold at first, then surrendered with a heavy hearted sigh. Shadow flopped with his ears pinned down and anxious. "I hope you're right." He sighed. He did not want to be taken back to the keep. That place was a nightmare.

Meanwhile outside alongside the edge of the clearing where the cabin resided, Scourge leaned back against a tree and tugged at his cape to stay warm. Why was the forest so cold while it was high noon he had no idea. His mob gathered around him for his next order. "All right, boys. We'll give them an hour and if the pussycat isn't home we'll flush'em out. I want you to keep an eye on the house in case they have a secret backdoor or anything. I don't want them escaping. Got that?" he warned. They all nodded and then scattered to resume their watch posts, while Scourge kept watch over the front door.

It was minutes later Sonic and Shadow were startled by the louder crackling and popping of firewood and ash within the fireplace. The fire blazed on with a savage roar and tongues of flame lashed out missing Sonic's hide by a hairsbreadth, which had him wrapping an arm around Shadow and skipping back with a yelp. Shadow gasped, surprised at the sudden roaring fire and being manhandled, but their surprise did not last long when the fire smothered itself in an instant and Ebony appeared out of a puff of black smoke.

She walked in dragging a large sack and tossed it aside before dusting ash off her cloak. She turned to the two who gawked at her and she grinned while she patted black dust off her shoulders. "Hello, it's good to see you two are still alive. I've gotten everything prepared, so I hope you're ready to be switched back." She grinned, reached into her sleeve pocket and then pulled out a folded cloth. "Now kindly pick your jaws up from the ground. Honestly, you'd think you'd never see someone step out of fire before." She chuckled.

Sonic snapped out of his daze. He set Shadow down and approached Ebony with alarm. "Speaking of fire, I hate to rush you but we have a bit of a problem outside…"

"Yes, I saw them on my way here, which was why I chose to come through the fireplace instead." Ebony flicked the last bit of soot off her whiskers. "The boys are itching to burn the place down and retrieve you, Shadow. It seems their leader had taken _quite_ a liking to you." she teased.

Shadow shuddered and scowled in disgust. "Don't remind me." he grumbled.

Ebony brandished a large wooden box after unfolding the cloth, clicked it open and produced four large gold rings with what looked like tiny red dots encircling the inner side of the binds. She offered them to Shadow with a calm smile. "Your power rings are ready. Please put them on so I can switch you two back. Do not worry, they will change shape and form to accommodate to your physical state." she grinned, cat-fangs peeked from under her lips.

Shadow hesitated before he accepted them. The bright dusty yellow bangles fit around his wrists enough not to slip off his hand yet not too tight as to hug his skin. He wore the anklets next, and he had to admit after applying each he felt a strange surge of power pulsate through his limbs. Once all four rings were put on, Shadow felt an odd warmth tingle start from around the bangles and pulsate through his body, their beats united, Shadow felt... complete.

"These power rings will help you see through the illusions of the Djinn's magic." Ebony smiled and then stepped over to the large sack she had dragged before, knelt down and undid the knot to have clothes spill out. She sorted through them and picked out a few sets, walked over to the side of the room and stuffed them into Sonic's rucksack. "There, these should fit you better than your old pair." She stood up and brushed her hands, pulled up her sleeves and then turned to the two again with a toothy grin. "Now! I shall switch you back, are you ready?"

Shadow sighed and fingered the golden rings on his wrists, then reached a hand for Sonic, not wanting to think much on the topic. Sonic took his small hand in his giant paw, then eyed Ebony and waited for her to do her magic. Ebony raised her hands to weave wind through the den, tingling shivers prickled their bodies as soft jingling filled the air.

Shadow saw the room grow darker as the windows went blemish, the floor began to spread wider and wider and he was forced to close his eyes. He felt the wind circle him and force his body to coil, shifting and changing as the magic cycled through his hand and into Sonic. Shadow realized with the new bangles he was able to feel the surging magic as it flowed through him. Shadow felt his enhanced senses return, and his arms flexed and his hand trembled before his hold on Sonic eased.

Shadow shuddered when everything began to calm. He fluttered his eyes open, heaved a breath he never knew he held, and then shook himself awake from the numbing sensation. He looked at his hands after releasing Sonic's tiny mitt, and a relieved smile stretched across his long, wolfish muzzle. His paws were huge and clawed again, and there was the lightest hint of webbed and thin golden strings woven like grapevines around his wrists. The power rings had changed form.

He glanced at Sonic who rubbed his eyes with the ball of his fists, yawned and then shook himself awake. "Oh man. It's good to be myself again. No offense Shadow, but being a werehog really takes it out of me." Sonic stretched out, one hand tucked behind his head and the other stretching out towards the sky, but then he coiled over in a violent shudder. "Chaos be damned, it's warm and cold at the same time. I almost forgot what it felt like. That thick coat sure desensitized me to something." He complained and shoved his hands into his rucksack to retrieve a set of warm clothes to bundle into.

Shadow was relieved. He shifted onto his forearms feeling far more comfortable. Being bipedal was fun and all, but this was much more satisfying. "I had that sensation when I first turned into my smaller form, although I have the advantage over you in that regard since I transform once a month. I'm used to it." He narrowed his eyes at the concealed windows and his ears swiveled trying to pick up any foreign noises. "I can't tell what's happening outside over the stench of gasoline, but I'd say there's about six of them." He growled tone deep and dangerous, fangs bared into a snarl. "There will be five of them left after I'm through with Scourge." He hissed and his ears curved back.

Sonic felt a shiver run up his spine at the tone and he hurried to set a hand on Shadow's massive shoulder. "Easy there, big guy! Remember we're on a deadline here. Just because you transformed into a hedgehog during this week doesn't mean the full moon isn't coming. We got to get the Erazor snuffed out before the next full moon, and you get all shrimpy and adorable again. You can spank the green guy silly afterwards."

Shadow stilled, blinked and then narrowed annoyed eyes on Sonic. "_What_ did you just call me?"

Sonic blinked, fluttered his eyelashes with a sweet, sheepish smile and then placed his hands behind his back. "Shrimpy and adorable?" he echoed with a growing grin, which earned him an affronted sneer. "What? It's true! There were no mirrors here or you'd totally understand what I'm saying, you were so cute and squishy." he laughed.

Shadow grumbled and his cheeks flared a soft tint of purple over blue skin. "Very funny, _smallfry._" he turned his attention to Ebony who smothered her own giggles. "Shall we move out? I don't want to stay here any longer than we need to."

"Yes, lets. I will lead since you two will need a guide out of the forest. The goons outside have cloaks that aided them to wad through my spell, so it wont be long before they come after us again." she murmured, then tugged at her hood to hide her face. "Come, but be neutral, we don't want them suspecting anything. After all you're not the pair they've come here for." she winked.

Ebony then offered her arm for Sonic who blinked, warm and bundled in new clothes, always glad to serve a lady he grinned and then marched over and linked his arm with hers.

Ebony smiled like the Cheshire cat she was when Shadow made a disapproving snort, and with a wave of her hand everything in the cabin was covered in white sheets to prevent dust. The fire died in a puff of smoke, and the food vanished from the bowls. The water barrel in the bathroom drained to nowhere leaving the container empty. Ebony reached a free hand to yank Sonic's rucksack across the room with a tug of magic, then offered it to him and he slung it over his shoulder without a fuss.

Sonic was well dressed so the slave drivers will not mistake him for a runaway. Ebony tugged Sonic closer then gestured for Shadow to follow as she made her way out the door. Outside, Ebony locked the front door and then pretended to hide keys under the doormat, when in truth there was nothing in her hand. She dusted her hands and then turned to Shadow. "Now, let us go see what lord Doom wanted. Cant leave the man waiting, after all." She gestured for Shadow to lower himself.

At first he stared at her in confusion, and his ears swiveled at the sound of rustling bushes. They were being watched, Ebony wanted a display. He was her pet now since Sonic was not available. He grunted and though embarrassed he lowered himself down onto the dirt. Ebony nudged Sonic to climb on first before mounting Shadow's back afterwards. Shadow did not favor being treated like a pack mule, but bit back his pride for the sake of finding someplace safe.

Ebony scooted forward with Sonic seated in front of her, he tensed and got flustered when she pressed behind him, her hands reached to grab handfuls of Shadow's shoulder hair. She nudged Shadow with her heel to move as if he was a horse and he bit back a sneer. He walked in the direction she pointed at and his walk became a stride. Shadow could have gone faster but he didn't know all the entangled routes of this forest, so he went slow in case Ebony needed to warn him about any traps.

He felt Ebony's hands slide over his shoulders, weightless and unnoticeable, almost as if she wasn't there. Shadow grew suspicious, but thought his senses might have been too heightened with paranoia to register her weight. "What can we expect from the Gods of Four?" Shadow inquired while he ran, he needed a distraction.

Ebony shrugged where her hands rested on Sonic's hip to keep herself steady, unaware of how red his cheeks had blossomed. "Not much is known about them, not even while they were mortals. The twins Mephiles and Iblis are two sides of one coin or so I have been told, while Fleetway is a complete mystery." She scooted closer to Sonic who's back straightened up, shoulders squared and ears pinned down when her hands slid down his sides a little lower. "You will need the Erazor to reveal their locations, I think he might be able to direct you to your next destination."

Shadow scoffed. "Perfect. Just what we needed…"

Minutes later they were out of the woods and back into the open dirt beaten road. Shadow arrived at the stone keep. He felt his stomach go cold, but followed Ebony's lead regardless. What was she planning to do with a lord when she didn't have a slave to return? Was she cleaning up the mess she put them in, or was this another part of her test?

Shadow stilled in his pace when a familiar scent breezed by his nostrils. _Scourge_. The smell was fresh. He had been here no more than a moment ago. Shadow's quills stiffened at the level of sinister and dark energies and auras which floated around the keep. He couldn't believe his senses were so dulled when he was held captive there. If he had been able to sense this level of evil he would have been terrified into a flight of panic more often, with or without Scourge's goading.

Once past the iron gates and into the cleared open gardens, Ebony and Sonic dismounted. Shadow was alarmed that there were no carriages in sight. Where had Scourge taken the other slaves? A feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he did not want to know the answer. He walked side by side with his two companions, led into the keep by a guard, through the labyrinth of wards and lobbies and into a massive meeting room with a large table rimmed with chairs.

There were steps by the side of the room, and the golden and red curtains flapped as a three fingered hand brushed them away. Shadow felt a rock splash in his stomach as Black Doom arrived, levitating into the room with his three eyes bright and curious. The wooden doors behind them slammed shut in an almost dramatic boom. Sonic jumped with a squeak and whirled around in surprise. Ebony smoothed her dress and stepped forward to address her host, while Shadow swiveled her ears forward and ignored Sonic, who huddled to his side and sank his fingers into his fur.

Scourge appeared behind Doom looking breathless and a little spent, a cloth in his hand to dab away the sweat. Shadow could taste the salt from where he was. Scourge must have raced back to the keep after seeing them leave the cabin.

Ebony, stoic and calm, was comfortable with the situation and took another step forward as Black Doom approached. Shadow frowned as he realized he could not sense her walking past him. He reached with his senses and came to the halting shock that she was an illusion. He saw the edge of her cape phase through one of the chair legs. She wasn't there, not in her physical form. She had walked them back into a death trap.

Shadow swallowed his alarm. No need to let Sonic know they've been had again.

Ebony bowed her head low to Doom who seemed to disregard her, and instead turned to Shadow with a dark gleam to his eyes. "It had been a long time since we've last met, Shadow." He rumbled, laughter in his voice. "You were but a pup last I saw you. You've grown."

Shadow bit back a sneer and forced a grin, much to Sonic's puzzlement. "My Lord." Shadow addressed him with a deep bow, his snout almost touched the fine carpeted floor under his angry paws. "I did not expect to be in your company." He replied with a passive tone, but Sonic could feel the cutting edge of the blade behind his words.

Ebony swept into a graceful curtsy and looked up at Doom. "I believe there was something to discuss concerning a slave I bought?" she smiled, tone quiet yet cheerful.

Doom glanced at her with hard stare, perhaps aware she was an illusion. "Yes, I fear that the slave's registry had not been completed." He shot Scourge a scolding look which had him wince in fear. "If we may, we would need a few hours to get the paperwork finished." he explained.

"I am sorry, sir. I've already given my pup permission to take his toy someplace private. I fear he will be out of reach even to me for a few days." she apologized with masked disappointment. "Would it be of any trouble if you give me a few days to try and contact him? He'd been so happy to have someone to keep him company, he'd be quite upset to know I have to take his new playmate back."

"I understand, and my customer's satisfaction is an utmost priority. I am well aware of how much this is an inconvenience to both of us." Doom sported an apologetic voice as well, yet Shadow would sense it laced with something far more sinister.

"If it would be of any help my men would be more than happy to help you relocate your pet. Finalizing the papers are important in case your pet runs away, we could have the correct documentation to retrieve him to your custody." Doom explained in a diplomatic tone. "Also, I have been told that you chose not to brand him. I do not want to impose, but there are many pet marketing groups out there, and I would hate for your pet to be branded by someone else. You will find yourself forced to buy him back, no?"

"I am well aware. I assure you. My pet maybe hardheaded and reckless but his heart is in the right place." she assured with a bright, cheerful smile. At her comment, Sonic felt his cheeks go hot, and he did not understand why. Ebony tilted her head a little and managed a cute smile. "If that is all you require of my, my lord, I would like to catch up on errands. A witch's job is never done, you know."

Dom nodded once and folded his hands behind his back. "Of course, although I must ask your company to remain a little longer, I am interested to get acquainted." He eyed Shadow.

"Of course, I am sure they would be glad to be in your company, isn't that right?" she purred at them, and smothered a cheeky grin at Sonic's displeased sulk. Scourge allowed himself the chance to take Ebony's hand and led her back towards a different door, which left Shadow and Sonic to their dark host.

Doom turned to Shadow with a leveled tone, his hands clasped behind his back he regarded the two with curiosity.

"Collecting mortals, I see." His voice dropped down to a low grunt. "Would it interest you to leave your lady and work for me? I believe someone of your statue deserves something better than be regarded as a mere mule, no?"

"My apologies sire. I can not answer your request." Shadow replied with difficulty. Had Doom been watching them when they arrived? "I must confess I'm surprised to see you here, sire. What brought you out of your domain to the surface?" he asked, if only for the sake of changing topic.

"Business." Doom replied, eyes leveled a little to watch Shadow under his brows. Scourge returned a moment later with a weak grin and bowed to his sire, a hushed murmur of the deed being done was exchanged. Doom nodded once, and Shadow assumed they were discussing Ebony. Scourge perhaps thought they had her cornered, little did he know she was not really there. "I believe you've already met my assistant. Scourge had been handling most of my business around this region. If interested, we could add your companion to our records?" he pointed at Sonic.

Sonic arched a brow and glanced at Shadow who shook his head in negative. "I would prefer to keep my pet off the record, sir. He's tied to me for a _short_ while, then he is no more." he flashed Sonic a wicked grin and licked his chops, as if hinting to what he had in store. Sonic realized it was a play, so he inched back with a squeak of terror, and brought his arms in front of him in a pathetic display of defending himself, ears down and knees together, he avoided eye contact with Shadow. "I'm quite fond of my pet so far, although he still needs to be house broken." Shadow rumbled and patted Sonic on the head. A thousand and one dog jokes sprang to Sonic's mind at, but he was unable to voice them thanks to the hovering potato of an underworld lord who was observing them.

Doom chuckled, pleased with the display of dominance. "I see. He does seem a bit unruly, pity that. He's such an exotic specimen, that shade of blue is truly quite rare." He commented. "In fact, I hadn't seen that sheen of blue in over a thousand years…" he rumbled, a thoughtful hand reached to stroke a non-existent beard.

"If there is nothing you require of me, sire. I would like to leave. I have much to attend to." Shadow interrupted with a pleading tone, then spared Sonic an annoyed glance as if admonishing him for something he did. Sonic played the part of being the slave and coiled back, scared.

Doom nodded. "Very well, I see there are other places you'd rather be, Shadow." he gestured for Scourge to show them the way out.

Sonic thought the demon might have been smirking, but it was hard to tell since he didn't have a discernible mouth to distinguish from the rest of his face.

Shadow nudged Sonic between the shoulders to start moving. They walked past Scourge when Shadow thought the thick cloak he wore looked awful heavy. Why would Scourge be wearing a heavy coat indoors where it was already hot? After Scourge let them to another different door, Shadow had the chance to study the details on the cloak better and his eyes blazed in rage. Scourge let out a scream of alarm when Shadow grabbed the cloak and yanked him back with a deep throaty growl. Sonic jumped in surprise and stared at Shadow, confused at the sudden aggression.

"Where did you get this?" Shadow bellowed, eyes dotted and ears curved back like horns, breath hot and thick was huffed at Scourge's terrified face.

"I gave them to him." Doom interjected with displeasure in his otherwise cool tone. Shadow craned his neck to Doom in disbelief and all color drained from his face. Sonic's confusion shattered as his sick-in-the-stomach sensation worsened at Doom's next reply. "I recovered them from a wealthy hunter's house some years ago. They belonged to your pack. I thought to keep them since it would be a waste to let such high quality material go."

Shadow stared at Doom with a torn expression of hate and betrayal which has Sonic all the more confused. He looked at Scourge who continued to stare at him in confusion, he drew in a deep breath to calm himself, then spoke. "My pet and I will be leaving now."

He nudged Sonic out the door with his free hand, before dropping Scourge onto his rear without a second thought. Scourge got up and rubbed his aching rear, then hurried with a sheepish and wary smile to lead them out. Sonic and Shadow were too absorbed into their minds to pay him any attention, so they did not care for his presence when they walked past the gates and back into the safety of the woods.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sonic croaked and leaned against a tree, a hand on his stomach and more green to his face than blue.

Shadow made disgruntled noises and nudged Sonic. "We need to get out of here, get on." He barked, his anger was rising and Shadow could think of one thing to make it better. "We have a Djinn to smear, remember?"

Sonic nodded once and braced himself, latched onto Shadow's fur and mounted his back. He wondered if Ebony knew what she was doing. He hadn't noticed the was an illusion until her cloak went through the chair leg, otherwise he would have been hesitant to leave the keep without her. Sonic was pulled out of his thoughts when Shadow bolted forward towards the town, rounded the disheveled buildings and raced towards the dreary forest. They needed to circle the woodland to see if they could find an opening back into Erezor Djinn's land.

Sick in the stomach and on a bumpy ride was uncomfortable to Sonic, but he thought what he was going through amounted to nothing compared to Shadow.

The fact that their fates connected bothered Sonic a great deal.

Perhaps there was more to their adventure than he first assumed…


	10. Chapter 10

**O X O – CHAPTER TEN - O X O**

Dense, cold and eerie mist enshrouded the thicket to the point Shadow's fur fluffed in heightened paranoia. Shadow and Sonic walked side by side through the entangled forest. The silence of the forest life was anything but comforting.

Sonic's hand sank under the fur to sooth a twitching muscle. "Easy there, buddy. I know you're in a bad mood, but try to keep your head on your shoulders, okay?" Sonic began with a mellow smile. "You can see through this mist, but I can't so I dunno how well I can help you in here." he mumbled as he turned to the dreary thicket, a little nervous.

Shadow grunted in agreement. He found little comfort in Sonic's touches yet appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Sonic curled his fingers around Shadow's fur and climbed onto his back where it was safer.

Shadow muttered under his breath. "No matter what you see, don't get off my back."

Sonic nodded with a meek 'Okay.' Before he hugged himself closer against Shadow's pelt. Sonic found himself becoming more anxious by each passing second as they delved deeper into the darkness. Shadow was quiet. Sonic closed his eyes to keep his focus on the forest in case the pink bob of light came back.

* * *

Rewinding the clock after Shadow and Sonic's departure, back at the stone keep of Black Doom, the lord of the underworld stared down at Scourge who knelt before him in nervousness. He and his men have yet again lost track of Shadow and his blue pet as soon as they have entered the dreaded thicket.

Black Doom extended his clawed hand forward and the shape of a starfish-like creature formed in his palm. He whispered to the creature, then stroked a hand along its middle where a large yellow eye laid nestled into its purple body, before he pushed his hand forwards. The starfish darted into the air and bolted out the nearest window in a quick flight.

Black Doom turned his attention to Scourge again in disappointment. "Keep a look out for them. Put a sentry at every corner of the forest if you have to. Whatever Shadow plans to do within the Erezor's domain must be kept a secret." He demanded, tone bold and warning.

Scourge adjusted the warm cloak around his shoulders where he continued to kneel before his sire, but it did little to ward off the cold sweat which soaked his fur. "If I may ask, sir? What's so important about that guy?" he straightened himself when Doom looked at him with ire. "I mean, all due respect, sire. I don't see if this has anything to do with your goals. What if they interfere?"

Doom replied with a low jeering chuckle. "Shadow is the last of his kind. I could grant him a pack if he so desired, which could serve within my legion better than the useless slaves do." he ran thin fingers over his chin-less neck, as if stroking a beard. "His pet, however, may become a problem I could do without." he grumbled, his hands folded behind his back as he pondered. "Shadow is admirably strong and a force to be reckoned with, yet I fear my touch had not been fully implemented." Doom was no longer addressing Scourge as he walked away towards the window to look at the darkening sky. "He is still partly mortal though he does not realize it, and with enough influence he may lose his demonic form and then he would be of no use to me. I need to lure him back into my hold before that happens."

"He's... mortal?" Scourge echoed, surprised and confused.

"The demon world is forged in ways people such as yourself, Scourge, could never comprehend at its finer workings. Demons were all once mortals who sold themselves to me in desire of strength and power." He paused to chuckle, dark and eerie. "A pact with the devil, if you may say." He turned to Scourge and brightness lit his three eyes, which had Scourge coil back in alarm. "In fact, if you desire, I could give you the powers, though I doubt you'd have the same finesse as it will take you some time to master them."

He walked back and passed by Scourge towards the velvet curtains to return to his chamber. "We can dally in such pleasantries later, however. I have much to attend to and you need to fetch me the witch in the flesh." Black Doom whirled around to point a threatening finger at Scourge. "Her illusion may have been well crafted to fool a simpleton such as yourself, but she can not fool me. Bring her to me alive so I may teach her a lesson." he ordered.

Scourge bowed and hurried out of the room without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

Back at the thicket, Sonic fluttered his wary eyes at his surroundings. The forest seemed endless. Shadow marched through the bushy natural vegetation for what felt like hours…

Sonic kept hearing voices calling out for him, giggles and chortles, some pleasant and some sinister. There were touches around his skin that made him jump with startled gasps and clutched Shadow's pelt hard enough to hurt. Shadow was aggravated at Sonic's constant squirming, but Sonic had no shield from the illusions, thus Shadow took it in stride. Shadow knew they were making progress as he could see where they were headed, thanks to the golden waistbands.

Sonic continued to squirm. "How much longer?" he whined into Shadow's fur. He jumped as he saw a twisted white face scream out through the branches before disappearing.

Shadow let out an aggravated sigh of annoyance and rolled his shoulders. "Keep your eyes closed and it wouldn't be as scary." he growled. Sonic muttered something scathing under his breath, to which Shadow jostled his shoulders in punishment as Sonic seemed to have forgotten Shadow had sharp hearing.

"Alright! Alright, sheesh…" Sonic's hands clutched tighter onto Shadow's fur. "I'm sorry, it's so hard not to look when I hear voices whispering." He shuddered and his eyes darted around, searching for a hiding danger ready to pounce them. "They keep telling me you're going to take me to the deepest part of the forest and eat me."

Shadow let out a snort of laughter. "Don't be ridiculous. You're gamy and your bones would get stuck between my teeth. I wouldn't eat you if someone _paid_ me."

Sonic puffed his cheeks. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." He grumbled and sat more upright, some fear shoved to the back of his mind. "It's not like I'm the one who needs a bib so he won't spill fruit juice all over himself." Sonic taunted, which earned his leg a light whap with the lashing tail.

Shadow gave a low growl which vibrated across his massive ribcage, but Sonic found a bit of comfort in the sensation. "I don't usually eat with my hands, I sink my teeth into things and rip them apart, and the stuff I usually eat isn't thick with juice, either." Shadow argued, tone casual and calm. "Let's pass time with that topic since we're at it. What do _you_ like to eat?" Shadow's ears swiveled towards Sonic.

"I think among all the things I have ever tasted through my travels, Chilidogs have got to be the best thing I've ever had." Sonic replied with a broad, bright grin. "Oh man, my mouth is watering _thinking_ about it…" he moaned.

"Chilly... dogs?" Shadow stammered and his ears pinned down.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh. "It's not really a dog, honest! It's just called that way. Its beans and hot sauce mashed together and stuffed into a bread bun." Sonic explained. "Sometimes its a sausage with mustard, that's where it got the name, but it's not really made of dogs, don't worry." he scratched the back of Shadow's ear.

Shadow grumbled in a foreign tongue Sonic could not understand, set his gaze back to the surrounding forest and quickened his pace.

Sonic decided to toss the question back at the other. "What about you? What's your favorite food?"

Shadow's ears swiveled around further and his pace slowed again. "Considering my diet had consisted of pretty much nothing but raw or half cooked meat, I don't think I'm of the opinion to give a favorite food." he hesitated. "Although, I admit, those oranges you provided were delicious. I wouldn't mind having more when I can stomach them." He mumbled, tone small and timid.

Sonic chuckled. "Those were clementine, the sweet cousin of oranges, and the seedless type to boot. I guess that means you're into citrus, eh? I'll have to remember that." he grinned, not once stopping his scratching.

They stepped into silence soon after, the ghostly manifestations of the thicket were well ignored, Sonic was much too content to let their miasma bother him. However, he frowned when Shadow stopped walking and a low, deep rumble vibrated across the massive ribcage again.

"What's going on?" He asked and peered over Shadow's shoulder. He saw a giant golden pyramid erected within the boundaries of the forest. There was a shower of silver fountains that had pure water flowing out of each faucet. On each side there were smooth, crystal pools that seemed to go on forever, each side tinged golden in color. "Well _someone_ likes to live humble."

"Quite." Shadow grumbled in a dry and unimpressed tone, then continued to walk into the opened door. "Looks like we're here."

Sonic dared his luck and turned around to look at the path of which they came from. The forest was but a speck of dust miles behind them. He blinked, fists rubbed his eyes then blinked at the forest again, and found it had drawn back further away from his perpetual vision. Another illusion. Sonic whirled to the pyramid again with knots twisting the pit of his stomach.

"Once we go in, there is no turning back." Shadow growled and ruffled his fur to vent a bit of his own discomfort. "Hold onto me and _Never_ let go, no matter what happens, understood?"

"What if I need to use the toilet?" Sonic grinned, nothing like ill-placed humor to break the tension, which earned him a deadpanned stare. "What if I _needed_ to get off at some point? I need a safe word to know it's not an illusion." Sonic mumbled in a hushed tone, his ears swirled around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on the conversation.

Shadow growled under his breath, tense and tight. "Close your eyes and never let go _even_ if I tell you to, understood?" he insisted.

Sonic made a low whine, hugged Shadow's back tight and then nodded. Shadow made a low grunt of acknowledgment and marched forward into the Djinn's quarry. His eyes glinted when he entered the shrouded darkness past the threshold.

Shadow's unhindered eyes pierced through the shifting shapes of illusions and phantoms. He walked by patrons and waitresses, ignored the offered drinks and food, and phased right through the massive and imposing figures of supposed elephant sized guards. He could see their fogged silhouettes. He could tell they were not solid nor real. They could not harm him, and his resolve was stronger.

He walked over shiny stone-tiled floors, despite the fact he felt nothing under his paw other than dirt and pebbles. He ignored the commotion that began to stir around him. The loud click and clacks of heels started sharp and loud to his ears. The maidens were all lit ablaze without warning, their screams and howls of pain were of none concern to him.

Shadow knew if he faltered for a second he may get pulled into the illusion, and he could not afford such a mistake. The power rings encircled around his wrists thrummed, he felt their powers seep through his bones, it energized him in ways he could not describe. Their essence shattered every thread of magic from his being and showed him the reality as it was.

The Pyramid was a palace on the inside, Shadow noticed. Perfect gleaming tiles with sparkling chandeliers, smooth vases decorated with the most brilliant of flowers, trickling fountains seeping from the walls, plant pots decorated the corners, and gold with gems studded doors and windows decorated each and every entrance, each more elaborate with vines and jewelry than the other. Crackling warm fire places were placed in every which room to keep the atmosphere nice and crispy warm.

Shadow knew better. He could smell the reek of putrid death and the cold chill of frostbitten wind blow about his feet and tousle his raised fur.

He disregarded the crumbling forms of falling maidens consumed by fire and walked through a door. Shadow's focus faltered for a precious second as he came upon a room full of greenery and forest life, a private garden of sorts. The garden hosted a fair number of large, beautiful and lustrous she-hogs, all whom turned their attention to him with wide sultry smiles and keening calls, beckoning him to come join them in their little sweet haven.

Shadow tore his attention away and rocketed towards the nearest door, paying no mind to Sonic's started shout at the sudden shift of speed. Shadow braced himself and gathered his wits once he phased out of the chamber and into another.

He will not fall for the same trick twice, no. He had had enough of making a laughing stock of himself with Ebony, he was not giving the Djinn the pleasure of seeing him trip over his own feet. Shadow's anger and resolved renewed, and he marched through the barren room towards the next door.

Shadow saw it was clear he was approaching the Djinn's den at frightening speed, for the ghosts who were pleasant and inviting became more aggressive and defensive, doing whatever it took to spook or scare him into leaving. Doors slammed in his face and he walked right through them. Trapdoors opened beneath his feet and he walked right over them. Chandeliers fell on his head and made no contact. Sonic would shiver and flinch every now and then, then question if it was alright to open his eyes. Shadow answered the same. No. It wasn't safe yet for Sonic to open his eyes.

Shadow walked through a chamber uninhibited by walls or locked doors, and instead was a vast open area with blackness surrounding it. The floor looked to be coated in clear glass. Shadow paid it no mind and looked at the figure enthroned at the opposite side of the room. A purple man with various tattoos and markings sat in his throne. Next to him stood the pink woman with a crossed look on her face. She looked livid, no doubt furious Shadow had seen through each and every one of her illusions.

"You must be the one who was floundering in my forest before." Erezor murmured, amusement glinted in his dark eyes. He did not seem the least bit bothered. He sat on his throne in a casual posture, ankle over a knee, and a fist to his cheek, like a spoiled king waiting for the clumsy jester to entertain him. "Shara told me all about how you managed to escape, and assured me it wouldn't happen again." He turned his chin to manage a slight disapproving scowl at her.

Shara squared her shoulders in embarrassment and shame. She avoided eye contact and bowed her head a little with a small apology. Shadow noticed that after she straightened up her eyes were still to the floor, her expression upset.

"She was mistaken, as you can see." Shadow cut in with a jeering tone. Sonic shifted on his back and whispered if he could open his eyes yet, to which Shadow ignored. It did not look like the Djinn noticed the blue hump on Shadow's back, and Shadow preferred to keep it that way.

Shadow weighted his options. Should he attack head on and see where that would get him, or should he try to figure out a ploy to trick the Djinn into revealing his weak spot. He knew for a fact Djinn with shackles often meant they belonged to a container, usually a flask, bottle, or a lamp, therefore the Erezor Djinn might be keeping his own hidden since he wore wrist bands. Unlike Enerjak being sealed within the Master Emerald, Shadow was unable to figure out where the threads of energy linked the Erezor to his prison, assuming he had one.

The chamber room didn't have windows and the door he entered through had been shut behind him before it vanished. Shadow's eyes scanned the Djinn pair and then the throne, but there was nothing out of the ordinary in the scene.

"I have a question." Shadow began. It was best to play it casual to see how far he could go since the Djinn hadn't lunged for his throat yet. The Erezor Djinn arched a curious brow and gestured for Shadow to go ahead. Shadow felt Sonic's hands relax a bit over his fur. He assumed Sonic could hear the conversation, at the very least. "I was told the Gods of Four had been imprisoned for centuries below the earth. How was it you escaped?"

The Erezor's eyes narrowed, lips pursed in disapproval, and he uncrossed his ankle, hands gripped the armrests before he pushed himself to stand. "I was unearthed by an adventurer." a sinister smile stretched across his face. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers twice.

The ground rumbled and shuddered before a sand pit opened and a large hour glass emerged. The bottom side was full of glittering golden sand, and trapped within the upper glass casing was a terrified little fox boy with bright blue eyes. The young kit had a rag on his head with a tattered vest and, oddly enough, two tails. The child screamed for help and slammed his fists at the glass, pleading.

The pleas were loud enough for Sonic to hear and he straighten up in alarm, eyes wide and ears perked as he searched the room for the source of the cries. His head popped up from Shadow's mass of fur which caught the Erezor's attention. Shadow winced as Sonic blew his own cover and palmed his face with a free paw. He guessed it was a miracle Sonic had managed to remain hidden so far.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in a bargain?" the Erezor Djinn chuckled and plopped back into his seat, a smug look on his face.

Shadow scowled and flopped on his seat, which caused Sonic to yelp and slide right off. "What do you have in mind?"

The Djinn shrugged a nonchalant shoulder. "Short and simple: The whelp's life in exchange for you." he pointed at Shadow.

Sonic dusted himself and then rounded Shadow to stand besides him, since there was no point in hiding any longer. His attention focused on the frightened fox, anxious that another innocent life was at stake. He took a handful of Shadow's shoulder and gave it a nervous tug. "Don't do it man. I got a bad feeling about this." He cautioned, but Shadow scoffed and disregarded the warning.

"If you manage to win, the boy is yours and you may have whatever else you want." the Djinn replied.

Shadow's tail swung behind him in a lazy wag. Whatever illusions the Djinn planned to throw would be nullified by the rings, so he could take his chances. "Depends on what you have to offer." Shadow growled, ears pinned back and curved like horns. "If I win I want the kit, your lamp, and her." he pointed at Shara.

Shara's jaw dropped, stunned and offended by the request, but the Erezor laughed. "Granted! In exchange, I want you as well as your blue friend to work under my service." he grinned wide, mischievous and dark. "Do we have a deal?"

"So as long as the fox remains unharmed, we have a deal." Shadow hid a victorious smile. The Erezor had confirmed his lamp's existence. He also noticed how these gods seemed to keep making a trend with wanting to add Sonic to their collection. Sonic however, looked at Shadow with a perplexed look, and Shadow avoided eye contact as he mulled over the situating.

Sonic made a grunt and scowled, he resisted the urge to grab one of Shadow's ears and give it a painful yank. He hated being used for a bargaining chip. "The kid I can understand. He was probably just digging around and curious." Sonic scooted closer, not wanting to let go of his safety net. He sent the fox trapped within the glass a comforting smile, which seemed to help the little boy calm down. "But why the Djinn lady?" he added, turning back to Shadow.

"I have no idea." Shadow muttered and rolled his shoulders. "It was a good idea at the time and figured I'd just roll with it."

Sonic grinned and shifted his weight on one foot. "What? Is my spontaneous attitude rubbing on you?" he teased.

Erazor smirked and waved his hand, causing the room to fade from view and instead were in the confines of a wide coliseum. Shadow was unimpressed. The Djinn snapped his fingers and a tower of sand erupted underneath Shadow, slammed him in the gut and sent him flying to land with a loud thud and yelp of pain. Sonic let out a shout of alarm as Shadow had been knocked away, and his grip on the fur was severed. Enshrouded by a sudden vortex of spinning sand Sonic was isolated and was sent to the ground with a yelp of his own.

Sonic rubbed his aching seat. "Oh man, this is _so_ not good..." He muttered and attempted to stand. Sonic found he was unable to and his eyes widened in panic when as he saw the sand had encased his feet. He let out a sharp cry of pain as the sand around his legs hardening and tightening, it felt like his bones were being crushed.

Shadow hurried to his feet at the cries of alarm coming from Sonic, but massive bony hands burst from the earth and grabbed his ankles, they dragged him further away from the sand storm with a started puppy-yowl.

The Erazor held up a hand and chuckled, large pillars began to sprout from the sides of the arena, surrounded Shadow and blocked his reach from Sonic.

Shadow did not know if Sonic could hear him, but called out for the other regardless. "Sonic, remember everything here is a figment of your mind! Fight it! Don't let it get you!"

Sonic heard Shadow's voice distant and faded, but enough to understand. Sonic had to calm his mind and focus on what's real, not what he thought was real and isn't. He closed his eyes and drew in a long, deep breath, then trailed a hand down his legs towards the thick layer of dirt and earth encasing his ankles. There was no pain, and though solid he realized the pain was all in his head.

Sonic opened his eyes with a brightness that had the young fox boy stare in his glass prison. The fox was able to see the events play out without the illusion of either the arena or the sandstorm distorting his reality.

Sonic attempted to stand and a sting met his joints. He hissed and plopped back on his rear. For an illusion the pain felt quite real and it boggled him. He fought to clear his mind further and scanned his surroundings. He didn't know what Shadow was doing, because the fog was too dense.

Shadow was torn between smashing through the barrier to aid Sonic, or wait and see what the Erezor had in store for him. The loud click-clacks of rattling chains and a draw bridge dropping onto a cobblestone edge reached his ears, and Shadow whirled around to face his first opponent. The chains dragged over the dirt and pebble littered floor. Tired and flimsy arms swung lifeless and disjointed over the sides of the limping body that emerged. Shadow watched as the figure took form once it was out of the shadowed tunnel and into plain view.

Shadow felt his eyes widen and his jaw slack, color drained from his features and his throat went dry, his breath caught in his throat. He felt a boulder-sized block of ice plummet into the pit of his stomach.

It was a young girl no more than twenty with a battered and bruised body, her sky blue dress tattered at the hems, and her golden hair looped like a noose around her neck. She looked at him with empty eye sockets, which overflowed with thin trickles of blood that dribbled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.

Shadow was well aware it was a trick of his imagination, yet he couldn't help the disturbed shudder that raked his spine. How had the Erezor known? This creature, this ghost, she looked so much like Maria. Her face was marred and she looked both terrified and terrifying. Shadow's heart sank at the low pained moans she released as she approached him, her mangled arms reached towards him.

Shadow resisted the urge to back away from her. Although she was in no condition to be of any harm to him, he did not want her getting too close. Then, his ears perked and swiveled when he heard the fox boy yell something from his glass prison. It was too muffled to figure out what it was even with his acute hearing. Shadow did not dare tear his eyes away from the mangled image of Maria either, in fear she would rear her true intention the moment he let his guard down.

Shadow growled in warning at the ghost which continued to wobble towards him with arms outstretched, and the mass of flesh and muscles melted off her arms like butter forgotten in the sun. Her decaying flesh hit the dirt with squelched splats, which sprinkled blood and oozed bubbling slime everywhere. The earth beneath her feet sizzled and crunched as the golden sand turned ash black, tainted into sick shades of green and purple, plagued and diseased.

Shadow cringed away from Maria's grasping hands further, his hackles raised and bristled and his mind swarmed in torn emotions of disgust and hurt.

She was as death itself wanting to claim him.

Each step he took away sent shocks of cold fear through his belly, the sounds of Maria's terror echoed through him. She was just as afraid as he was, and her blindness drove her forward. Was her goal to mime him, or to seek solace? Shadow did not know.

Shadow gathered his courage and stopped retreating. He decided to test his luck and dipped his head down for her to reach, and then remained still. He closed his eyes and trusted his instincts. Maria would never hurt him even in death.

Her skeletal fingers made contact with his scalp, cold and frosted bones slid over his skin to fork through his crown. Maria stopped moving, her features softened then twisted in confusion as if trying to remember days of old.

Meanwhile at the other side of the sandstorm, Sonic clawed at the mud encasing his ankles with growing fervor. He had grown a tad bit annoyed at the illusion. For every ounce he chipped off, double the amount coated his leg. The mud that coated his ankles had now reached his knees which made it impossible to stand. Sonic thought that for an illusion, it was doing a damn good job convincing him it was real.

Angry and wanting out of the stupid mind-game, Sonic glanced around in hope to find something to use. As he twisted and turned in frustration, the strap of his rucksack pinched a quill as it had gotten caught in the cinch. He stopped. Of course! There was bound to be something he could use in there. Without a moment's hesitation he tugged off his rucksack and rummaged through its contents.

Sonic plucked out the last bottle of lily essence. He did not like the idea of having to use it, but the situation was dire since he could no longer hear the fox in the glass prison, nor any indication of Shadow being all right. His surroundings have gone silent. All he could hear was the whistling of wind between reeds, and in the distance he could see a brazier crackling, its flame a dim glow peering between the swirling layers of sand.

Sonic rummaged again for a thick rubber band, and then strapped the rucksack over his shoulder again. Lily essence in one hand, he braced himself and used his fingers to aim the rubber band with the small vial towards the fire and wished lady luck to be by his side. The rubber band was pulled back, eyes focused despite the fog, and aim ready, Sonic let out a slow, easy breath and released it.

The bottle went flying in a wide arch and landed square into the pit of the brazier. No sooner had it hit the coal the glass shattered, and a magnificent explosion of purple and green transcending flames shot up, with the loud roar and booming thrum of an erupting volcano.

Angry screams filled the room and the fog around Sonic shattered like shards of glass, removing the pillars as well as the surrounding arena with its wake.

Shadow yelped as a singe of green flames touched his ears when Maria burst into abrupt flames. She screeched like a banshee and crumbled to the floor in a smoldering heap of dry bones and rotting flesh. Traumatized but not allowed to remain as such for long, Shadow whirled around in a near neck-breaking twist to look at Sonic, who scrambled out of his shattered earth prison.

"Sonic! What did you **_do?_**" Shadow hollered over the bellows of tormented souls pouring out of the brazier, which spewed and sputtered black smoke and sparkles of cracking coal and ash everywhere.

Sonic stammered and managed a meek, sheepish shrug.

Shadow harrumphed and shook his head, whatever Sonic had done caused the entire castle to start falling apart, the arena disbursed and the walls started falling brick by brick. The Erezor Djin and Shara came into view again as the glass walls which shrouded them from the illusion were destroyed, revealing their presence once more.

The Djinn were on high alert and the Erezor was furious. Where Shadow focused his attention on them, Sonic turned to the giant hourglass and watched as the fox screamed in terror. The rocks and bricks hailed onto his prison and the glass cracked and fractionated like the webs of a spider laden with the morning mist.

Sonic dropped to his hands and feet which had the fox falter in his panic, rendered more confused than alarmed. Sonic darted towards the hourglass and with a quick, sleek motion curled into a large blue and spiky sphere, spun in his spot with a loud whirring noise, and then rocketed forwards to zip right across the glass chamber. The fox gasped as the glass did not harm him when it shattered, and instead turned into soft sparkling sand which cushioned his landing. Sonic helped him up, and then dusted the sand away with a bright, sunny smile.

After Sonic was done showing off to the astonished fox, the Erezor Djinn tried to swat away the swarm of angry ghosts who spun around them in a cyclone. He was angry and Shara had no choice but to duck behind the throne to shield herself from what he was about to do. The Djinn let out a roar of fury and threw his hands over his head. He let out a powerful burst of magic that sent not only the spirits, but also the throne as well as Shara rocketing back and away from him.

In his bout of rage the Erezor did not notice as a twisted golden lamp was sent sailing out from underneath the cushion of his throne, hit the marble floor with a clink and then and landed on its side after a long slide.

At that moment of realization, it was as if time had stopped. The spirits stopped howling, the Erazor stood still with terror on his features, Shadow's eyes were fixated onto the lamp, and Sonic with the fox turned their attention to the item which lay strewn on the floor.

At once, the Erazor, Shadow, and Sonic bolted towards the ancient lamp in one surging wave, each scrambling to grab it before the other.

Sonic got there first with his fingers inches away from the lamp, but the Erazor sent a burst of sand up from the ground to punt him in the stomach and sent him skidding back. Shadow was on the Erezor and tackled him to the ground in a second, which left the lamp free for the picking.

"Sonic, we don't have all day!" Shadow shouted as his claws locked with the Erazor's angry fists.

The crackling magic skittered and scattered, nullified and turned harmless thanks to Shadow's threaded golden wristbands. The Erezor became more enraged when he realized he could not pull away from Shadow's mighty grip, thus he tried to shove Shadow away with brute strength.

Sonic coughed to clear his throat, spat out the sand, and then scowled at Shadow's demanding tone. He zipped towards the lamp again when Shara made her move to grab it. He sent her a flying kick which she dodged and stepped away from the lamp. Sonic took the chance of her backing off to go with his arms outstretched towards the prize, when the Erezor yelled in rebuttal, and then exploded into a large cloud of purple smoke which threw Shadow off balance to hit the floor.

The Erezor was onto Sonic in a tangled heap of arms, which sent the lamp skidding away in a twirl and spin, knocked out further away from Sonic's reach. Sonic snarled in aggravation of being towered by yet another burly thug, and planted his shoe square in the Erezor's face.

The Erezor Djinn withdrew a hand to grab Sonic's ankle and his menacing eyes bore into Sonic's gaze. Sonic felt a myriad of dark illusions swarm his consciousness, focused on the twisted images of his parents, but he hurried to reject them by sending his free foot to the Erezor's chin, knocking out a tooth in the process.

The Erezor gasped as the hit made him coil back in pain, and with his ankle free Sonic pulled in his knees, feet together, and gave the most powerful kick to the Erezor's chest which sent him flying across the dirt.

Sonic laughed, satisfied to have evened the odds and wiped his hands clean. He turned to the lamp and saw Shadow and Shara in a dance-like bout of snapping werehog teeth to a lasso trying to bind him. The two danced around the lamp, each reaching for it and being denied by the other.

Shadow had a hard time reaching for it without Shara's whip stinging his paw, and she had a hard time ensnaring it when Shadow would continue to swat her lasso away.

It was then the angry ghosts and spirits Sonic had summoned by mistake, regained their fury and with a burst of second wind, they began to circle the group, howling and screaming in agony and pain.

Sonic turned towards the lamp just in time to see Shara land a stinging lash on Shadow's snout, which had him yowling away in agony and his large paws clapped on his aching face. After rendering her much larger opponent helpless, Shara hurried towards the lamp to scoop it into her hands, a victorious grin lit her face.

Before she could call out for her comrade, she stilled with a sharp gasp of pain and her shoulders squared. His eyes shrank into pinpricks and her jaw slacked, she turned her neck with difficulty towards Sonic.

Confused and boggled Sonic took a moment to realize she was looking beyond him. He whirled around and saw the young fox with a terrified look on his face, hands clasped together and trembling but a large ring on his finger. The ring thrummed and pulsated with energy.

"By the Power of the Ring of Command, I order you to bring me the lamp!" the young fox demanded, tone bold and imposing despite the terrified look on his face.

Shadow was caught in the whirlwind of spirits and howling souls, his arms and legs entangled with the Erezor Djinn. The two were too absorbed at fending off the spirits and did not realize what had transpired until the ghosts went quiet. The Erazor Djinn hit the floor rigid and stiff as if paralyzed before trickling off into a plume of dark purple smoke, sucked back into the lamp which nestled in Sonic's hands.

The spirits' anger was sated, they all began to fade one by one as their silence became one and ambient with the return of the surrounding forest, while the palace surrounding them began to crumble and fade like ash to the wind.

The young fox watched as Shara was also pulled into the ring, and then looked at Sonic and Shadow in fear, his tails twitched with his agitation. He stammered. "Now what?"

Sonic inspected the golden item in his hands. "Good question." He murmured, tilted his head and then shook the lamp as he held it up to his ear, trying to listen to any sort of noise coming from the Djinn. "I gotta say this guy's a joke. I expected something more challenging." He scoffed.

"That is only because we came fully prepared." Shadow snatched the lamp away from Sonic and scowled. "And stop that! It's not a toy." He admonished and then inspected the lamp as well. He turned to the fox. "As for your question, I'm not sure. We may have him captive now, but there is no guarantee he would not try to mime us the moment he's allowed out of the lamp." He muttered.

"Ya know, we could pop'em out right here and now, and just ask him about the other gods." Sonic suggested.

Shadow shook his head in negative. "No. if he'd been granted powers like Enerjak, he will try to murder us as soon as he's able, so we cant extract information from him in this state, not yet, we have to find some way to pacify him first."

"What about the Master Emerald? That did it the first time, didn't it?" Sonic suggested.

Shadow frowned. "And hike all the way back to the echidna village? No. it takes too long and we can't afford wasting that much time" He grumbled and offered the lamp back to Sonic. "Put it back in the satchel, we will figure something out as soon as we relocate that wretched wench." He snarled. "This Djinn would jump at the chance to kill us if we so much as utter the word 'w-i-s-h.'"

Sonic flashed a wide, cheeky grin. "Oh wow, Shadow! That's a big word for you, isn't it? A whole four letters. I'm proud you knew how to spell." Sonic laughed at first, but his chuckle died into a weak, meek swallow of nervousness. The hardness of the look Shadow sent him, offended and furious, had Sonic realize in shame his jib had gone too far.

"That comment is so below me I'm not going to bother." Shadow made a blood-curdling snarl before he composed himself, and then turned to the young fox with an irate look.

Sonic clapped a hand on the fox's shoulder, which had the youth jump with a squeak in surprise. "Relax, we aint gonna hurt you." Sonic began with a bright and sunny smile. "I'm Sonic, and grumpy over here is Shadow." He paused to take a step back and give the kid some breathing space. "So what's your name, squirt?"

"Miles… But my friends call me Tails." he stuttered, and then cleared his throat to control himself better. He looked at the ring he wore on his ring finger. "Should I take this off?"

"I'll hang onto it for now. That was pretty bold for someone your age." Sonic offered and extended a hand for it. Tails passed it over to Sonic who opted to slide the ring on his finger instead of throwing it in his rucksack. Sonic turned to Shadow who looked to the far side of the forest which surrounded them, as if looking for something he could not see. He decided to pull the giant back to reality. "Hey Shadow, think it'll be smooth sailing from here?"

The coliseum had long since vanished from view and the ground was mere soft soil under their feet. There were tombstones and grave markers as far as the eye could see, a large basin of fire settled in the center of the graveyard which Sonic recognized as the brazier pit he had used to throw the vial. When the smoke cleared it became obvious that they were just outside the perimeter of the forest. The spirits had found peace with the Erezor's capture, which released them from their torment. He had erected his palace over their graves which were the cause of their restlessness.

Shadow harrumphed and shook his coat, got to his feet to stretch and then lowered himself to the pair. "Get on. If we're lucky the witch might find us before we find her." he grumbled, unhappy with the thought of seeking Ebony's aid a third time.

Sonic nodded and helped Tails onto Shadow's back before climbing on as well. Their journey through the wood was short and simple, all the death traps and entangled, shrouded labyrinth of groove trees and bogs disappeared. Even the mud pit where the kraken resided was gone, which meant all the dangers they had faced to reach the Erezor Djinn were an illusion as well.

The trio reached the outskirts of the forest and found they were on the safe side of the thicket. There were no slave-drivers nor monsters waiting to smite them, and the time already being dark, Shadow decided to settle for the night and look for Ebony the next morning instead.

"So where are you from?" Sonic asked Tails who was tense and anxious the whole time. "And how'd you get stuck in that hour glass?"

"I- I'm from Apatos." Tails replied, voice meek and nervous. "And it's kind of a long story, you probably don't wanna hear it." he mumbled.

"We're setting camp, I'm sure surly over there wont mind." Sonic jabbed a thumb towards Shadow who was busy hacking branches to collect firewood.

Tails hesitated for a moment, hugged his knees, and watched as Sonic created a stone circle for the fire pit. "Well, all right. I work as a carpenter at my uncle's workshop, and had been asked by customers to gather wood from the trees that grow in this region. It took a while to find the best trees, so after I collected the wood and was on my way back, I met a lady who asked to buy my lumber."

Sonic wiped his hands clean, and then sat back to listen to Tails without further distractions.

"At first I didn't want to sell, but she assured me I won't need it." He paused and released a long, sad sigh. "I gave into her offer to trade the lumber. She led me to her cabin where I unloaded the wood, and then she asked me if I could do her a favor." Tails hugged his knees a little closer, and his voice gone quieter when Shadow returned. "She asked me if I liked artifacts and I said yes, so she asked me if I was interested in another trade." He forked his fingers through his forelock to slide off the rag-hat he wore, and then stared at it in sadness. "I was an idiot and said yes without thinking, so she asked me to get her the Ring of Command."

"Was the lady a black cat by any chance?" Shadow grumbled.

Tails blinked in surprise and stared at Shadow. "Yes, but how did you- ?"

"Figures. A Trickster to a T." Shadow sneered and flashed jagged teeth. "I swear. If we didn't need her right now I'd tear her into chopped liver." He flopped with a thud and sent dust clouds around him.

Sonic chuckled and rummaged through his rucksack for the lighter. "But you gotta admit, she's good at what she does." He piled the dead leaves and set the branches on top before igniting the lighter. It took a moment for the fire to blossom, and their surroundings began to warm up compared to the chilling wind of the forest.

Shadow's body twitched and rippled, it had become uneasy and agitated since the bout with the Erezor Djinn. He and stretched out his limbs, but he felt stiff, tense, irate and uncomfortable no matter what position he took.

Sonic got up to climb onto Shadow's back, and Shadow made a grunt of surprise as Sonic's hands sank into his fur, fingers forked and curved, Sonic kneaded the muscles and scratched the skin, treating Shadow to a well deserved backrub. At first Shadow twitched and growled in irritation and hissed at Sonic to get off, but Sonic sank his fingers deeper, which hit the right nerves and turned Shadow into a massive, tail-wagging pile of puppy mush.

If there was one thing Sonic had picked up after trading forms was that Shadow _loved_ backrubs. Sure Shadow would never admit it out loud, but Sonic aimed to please regardless.

Tails on the other hand was fascinated by Sonic's ability to tame a massive beast like Shadow. Eyes wide and curious, his fear disintegrated as he realized Shadow may not be as vicious as he first seemed.

"I wonder if we can get Ebony to explain herself if we can find her again." Sonic murmured more to himself than to Shadow.

"She had better have a good explanation after luring us to the lion's den." Shadow slurred with the fog of sleep. "She's lucky we need her or else I'd give her a well deserved thrashing." He murmured.

Sonic slowed the caresses to take handfuls of Shadow's shoulders and started kneading there instead. "You gotta admit we owe her." he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah…" Shadow waved him off and yawned, and Tails felt his spine stiffen at the sight of Shadow's maw wide, putting the massive collection of pearly white and jagged teeth on open display. "We can show her our gratitude in the morning." Shadow slurred again and his ears swiveled, Sonic's massaging was putting him to sleep.

As soon as Shadow was out like a light, Sonic took first after he had encouraged Tails to sleep next to Shadow. Tails hesitated at first, and then changed his mind as soon as he discovered how soft and cushy Shadow's pelt was. Tails was fast asleep within the first ten minutes. Sonic chuckled and busied himself with poking and prodding the fire. He was nowhere near being tired, and his companions needed rest.

* * *

Sonic murmured under his breath as the haze of sleep abandoned him. The loud chirping of happy birds and whistling morning wind greeted him to a bright new day. Sonic would admit he had almost forgotten what it felt like to sink into the lush, warm and comforting pelt of Shadow's hide.

"Sonic, I know you're awake. Get up already." a low gruff voice sent vibrations across the ribcage, which Sonic found nice and tingly. "Get up, sleepy head, we don't have all morning." Shadow grumbled a little louder.

"Nnngh, five more minutes…" Sonic whined and curled his fingers into the lush coat, his legs tucked underneath his body so he could slide himself closer against Shadow.

Shadow grumbled under his breath and rolled away in attempt of stealing away the body warmth, but was deterred to find Sonic latched onto his side. Irritated and flustered at the giant tick stuck to his hide, Shadow sat up and grabbed Sonic with both hands, plucked him off with a wince of yanked fur, and then plopped him by the campfire. Sonic whined and mumbled at being pulled away from his warm blanket, then sent Shadow a huffy scowl. Shadow ignored him and proceeded to smooth and comb his tousled fur.

"You really don't know the meaning of 'take a break', do you Shadz." Sonic drawled and rubbed the sleep dust from his eyes.

Shadow's reply was dry and sarcastic. "I'm terribly sorry I've been of inconvenience your beauty sleep, your majesty, but in case you've forgotten we have two Djinn we need to purify, and we can't wait around hoping Ebony would just up and show herself after all she'd done."

Sonic rolled his eyes and shrugged, he chose not to comment. Shadow was in a bad mood and he knew better than to instigate it further. A second later the scent of something delicious assaulted his nostril and opened the floodgates of saliva within his mouth.

Food. Good food at that. Not any food for that matter. Chilidogs!

Sonic was next to Tails who was busy tending to the fire and cooking their breakfast within a second.

Shadow blinked and arched a perplexed brow, sighed and then rolled his eyes. Sonic was incorrigible. Shadow lay to his side with his arm propped up and a fist to his cheek, he smiled somewhat humored as Tails scooped some of the gumbo he cooked into a sliced loaf of bread, an then offered it to Sonic who looked like he couldn't snatch the treat fast enough to quell his hunger.

Sonic was so absorbed into mowing down the meal, he had paid no mind to the skewed meat or the small pot provided over the fire. Neither Shadow nor Tails knew where it had come from, not until Shadow caught the familiar scent of Ebony along the cloth used to wrap the bread buns.

Tails had unwrapped the basket full of goods and found a note addressed to Shadow. Tails read it for him and Shadow was a little surprised to realize the food was a 'thank you' gift from Cosmo and her sisters, which they have asked Ebony to deliver on their behalf. It looked like Ebony had come around when Sonic fell asleep during his watch and provided them with nourishments, seeing they carried no provisions at hand. Shadow hated to admit it, but that act was enough for him to give up on thrashing her.

Shadow watched Sonic gobble down his breakfast in a rather messy manner, then lick his hands and suck on his fingers, savoring every bit of food sticking to his mouth. Shadow scrunched his snout in a display of disgust. Tails chuckled as he had gotten over the initial shock of the strange pair and their interactions.

"You said Ebony tricked you into getting the Ring of Command for her, correct?" Shadow inquired, picking up a conversation he had started with Tails before Sonic began to stir awake earlier. Tails nodded after being caught biting half-way into his bread bun. "Did she give you anything or say something before that? Anything you might consider strange?"

Tails chewed as he contemplated the answer, picking his words with care. "Yes. She said there was another witch I might want to meet once I have the ring." He began and at the expectant looks he received from Sonic and Shadow, he braced himself and swallowed his nervousness. "I think she called her Blaze the Bewitcher. The Queen of arid sands."

Shadow sighed in annoyance. "Ebony the Trickster and Blaze the Bewitcher. If that doesn't spell trouble I don't know what does." He paused, flicked an ear at Sonic who looked at him in question. Shadow managed a small grin. "Except for you, of course. You've got trouble stamped on your forehead." He taunted.

Sonic scoffed with his mouth too full to jib back, so he swallowed and cleared his throat, and then addressed Tails instead. "That name is familiar, now that you mentioned it. I think I might know her." his ears lowered when Shadow and Tails sent him questioning looks. Sonic smiled, meek and sheepish. "She, uh… I kind of ended up crossing her this one time, and got turned into a frog?" he shrugged, embarrassed. "It wasn't very pretty." He mumbled.

"You don't say…" Shadow drawled, entertained and amused.

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck at Shadow's humored tone. "I got handed over to her cousin who was pretty big, and slow, and by slow I'm not talking speed." He rolled his eyes. "He rolled over in his sleep so often, I was lucky I was covered in slime or I would have been frog-patties."

"Mucus, technically." Tails corrected.

"I like her already." Shadow laughed and ignored Sonic's flustered scowl. "Any idea where we might find her? Ebony clearly has no intention of showing her face to us again, so we need to find someone who can give us the information we need."

Sonic reached for his rucksack to grab the map. "Our best bet is to head south-east. There is a small desert town where we could ask around." He answered at first, then his fingers trailed over the map and a thoughtful look knit his brows. "Further away is my hometown." He added, more to himself than to Shadow.

Sonic glanced at Shadow, as if asking a silent question, and the dread and anxiousness were not lost to Shadow.

"We will worry about that when we get there." Shadow harrumphed. "For now we need to get the child home." He looked at Tails.

Tails smiled, grateful for Shadow's helpfulness. "Thank you. My uncle is probably worried sick about me. My town isn't too far so it shouldn't take us more than a day to get there."

"Yeah, and that way we make sure you don't cross any nasty slavers on your way, either." Sonic got up and stretched with a bright, sunny grin. It was time to continue their adventure and hope for the best.


End file.
